


if i am a clock, then you are the time

by magnetichearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anthology Series, Bonding, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Fourth of July, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of PTSD, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Snowball Fight, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, basically 4 holidays that peter and tony spend together, uh yeah hope you guys like it, with that found family good shit, worked super hard on this hope you like it, zero word count control™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetichearts/pseuds/magnetichearts
Summary: “Don’t listen to him,” Pepper says, coming into the living room and setting down two mugs of hot chocolate. “He was a complete mess. He told me his Social Security number was six.”Peter lifts his head off of Tony’s couch and gives him a withering look. “Six? Mr. Stark, do you even know what a Social Security number is?”Tony lifts his hand off the couch and lightly smacks Peter on the back of the head. “Do you know what your Social Security number is?”“I know it’s not six!”or; tony, peter, and four holidays they spend together throughout the years, with their family.(title from "not a second to waste" by a rocket to the moon)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: Irondad Big Bang 2020





	1. christmas; 2018

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first time participating in the irondad big bang, and i'm so honored to have done so! this fic will be an anthology series of 4 holidays that peter and tony spend together. i had the best time in the _world_ writing these fics, and i hope that you guys enjoy reading these chapters as much as i do. since all 4 chapters are written out, i'll be sticking to an update schedule of once a week. thank you guys for reading and enjoy!!!
> 
> this fic pretends that endgame and infinity war and everything after did not happen and does not exist, because who cares about that crap when we can have some found family fluff??? it also got 10000x longer than it was supposed to, but that's me, for sure!
> 
> make sure to also stick around for the notes at the end to show some appreciation for the _wonderful_ artists who have contributed to this fic. to you guys, if you're there, thank you, thank you, thank you. i appreciate you more than words can say.
> 
> k thanks bye!!!!!!

"Wait, please, repeat that again?"

Peter shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "Mr. Stark, pleaseeeeee. I don't want to."

Tony shakes his head. "Not gonna fly, kid. I need to make sure all the battles I've been in haven't given me some weird latent concussion syndrome, because I'm _really_ hoping you didn't say what you just said." 

Peter sighs. "I tried to tell MJ I liked her in Prague, and instead she told me that-"

"She knows you're Spider-Man, and half of your high school class thinks you're a male escort," Tony deadpans. He rubs his hand over his face. What the _fuck_? How the hell do you even respond to that? 

"Yeah." 

"What the hell, Pete? Are you such a bad liar?" 

"It's not my fault, Mr. Stark!" Peter protests. He crosses his arms. "I'm literally the only Avenger with a secret identity, at this point. I'd like to keep it that way." 

"Well, yeah, I respect that, kid. But come on? A male escort? Are you really that bad at lying? You couldn't come up with something more believable?"

"Ok, why are we focusing on this instead of the fact that MJ knows?" 

Tony looks up from the repulsor on the right hand of his Iron Man suit. "Did you deny it, kid?" 

"Of course!" Peter splutters. "And then I avoided her for the rest of the trip." 

"Well, that seals it. She definitely knows you're Spider-Man now." 

"What?" Peter says. 

"Face it, kid. You're not the smoothest person..... _ever_ , and if MJ already found out, you’ve just confirmed it. Plus, from what you've told me about her, she seems pretty trustworthy. I'm more worried about how you're going to give her the necklace you got her."

Peter rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepishly down at the floor. “Mr. Stark, should I even do that?” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Kid, look. I know you struggle with a lot of things, but MJ shouldn’t be one of them. She’s your friend, right?” 

Peter nods. 

“Then she’ll still be your friend after. I highly doubt she’s the kind of person to drop you even if she didn’t feel the same way. And I’m pretty sure she does. Plus, she kind of took care of you telling her about your identity later on in the relationship.” Tony smirks at Peter. “It seems like she’s doing most of the heavy lifting.” 

Peter gapes. “Mr. Stark!” 

Tony shrugs. “Well, I mean, you haven’t even given her the necklace yet. Or kissed her.” 

Peter flushes bright red. “I mean, I was _trying_ to work up to it.”

“Seems like you’ve done that for long enough, Pete.” 

Peter just grumbles and crosses his arms, pouting, but Tony knows he’s taking his words to heart. 

“Stop whatever you’re doing right now,” Pepper announces, walking into the room. 

Tony spins around in his chair to face her. “Why?” he quips. Pepper simply crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him. “Ok, sorry,” he says, tossing his screwdriver onto the table. “What’s up?” 

“Well, it’s—” she glances at her watch, “eight days until Christmas, and not a single inch of this house has any Christmas decorations over it.” 

“Don’t we usually just hire someone to do that?” Tony asks, glancing over at Pepper.

Pepper sighs and crosses her arms. “Tony, it’s our first Christmas as husband and wife. Don’t you want to at least decorate the house together?” 

_Fuck._ Tony pauses in his tinkering. 

Behind him, Peter snickers. “Yeah, Mr. Stark. Come on. It’ll be fun.” 

Pepper points a finger at him. “Don’t you laugh, Parker. You’re helping.” 

The smile slips from Peter’s face instantly. “Ms. Potts!” he complains. “I love Christmas, but I’m working on something!” 

“Come on, Peter. It’ll be fun.” 

Tony knows he’s screwed, and so is Peter. Neither of them have been able to refuse anything Pepper has asked of them, much less so since he and Pepper got married. “Ok, Ms. Potts,” he says. The truth is, Tony’s never _actually_ decorated his own Christmas tree. That had always been the thing his father had hired people to do, a tradition he ended up carrying on. Christmas had frankly, never seemed like an important time to him. But he looks at Pepper’s soft smile and Peter’s shining eyes. Maybe he can make it one. 

“We’ll decorate the tree together.” 

Pepper gives Tony a soft smile. “Thank you, Tony. I’ve already got the tree and the ornaments are on their way here. You guys want to come help me? Rhodey and Happy are already in the cabin.” 

Peter gasps. “Colonel Rhodes is here already. See you later, Mr. Stark!” he exclaims, bounding out the door to the garage. 

Tony rises wearily from the workbench. Honestly, the amount of energy that kid has makes him feel like he’s a hundred years older than he actually is. He swears he can _feel_ the gray hairs sprouting from watching Peter throw himself into dangerous situations left and right. 

“That kid,” he grumbles, linking Pepper’s hand with his, “is unbelievable. I give him a brand new suit, teched out with the best Stark Industries has to offer, and literally tell him he can be an Avenger, and yet, Rhodey’s still his favorite.” 

“That’s not true, Tony,” Pepper says. He looks over at her as they leave the garage. She smiles at him softly, but then her smile morphs into a smirk. “I’m his favorite. You’re just the guy who pays for everything.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Damn, you’re right, Pep.” But he’s smiling, and he pulls her closer to press a kiss to her forehead as they walk to the cabin. God, he loves her. 

When he reaches the living room of the cabin, it’s already a haphazard mess. Tinsel is strewn everywhere, and Tony really hopes that none of the ornaments have shattered on his nice carpet. Peter is excitedly talking to Rhodey about something, and the asshole of a best friend Tony grew up with (and adores, thank you very much) is nowhere to be found, simply a small smile resting on his lips. 

He doesn’t know what it is about Peter, but there’s something about that kid that makes everyone happy. His aunt, Tony’s best friend, Pepper, Happy, the Avengers. Peter’s just, so good. 

“What are your plans for Christmas, Peter?” Pepper asks, reaching down into one of the boxes to pull out an extremely dainty looking gold ornament. She hangs it on the tree and moves around, handing out ornaments to Rhodey and Happy as well. 

Peter shrugs as he grabs a red one. “Nothing much. May and I usually order Thai food and watch _It’s A Wonderful Life_ on the TV while having too much candy and hot chocolate.” He smiles fondly. “It’s really nice. We don’t go all out with the gifts or anything, but that’s not really what it’s about.” 

“Ok, I need to ask,” Rhodey pipes up. “What is it with white people and _It’s A Wonderful Life?_ I just don’t get what’s so good about it.” 

Peter pauses. “That’s a good question. I don’t know. It’s always playing on the channels, so we watch it. It’s just another one of those things white people do, like singing along to ‘Don’t Stop Believin’’, I guess. What’s your favorite Christmas movie, Mr. Stark?” 

“ _Home Alone,_ hands down,” Tony says, tossing an ornament at Peter. He catches it with ease and Tony smiles at him. “Always thought Kevin McAllister was way smarter than he got credit for. Plus, the thieves are literally so stupid it’s good for a laugh.” 

Peter nods seriously, as if they’re discussing life or death matters instead of Christmas movies. “May’s favorite is _The Grinch,_ the one with Jim Carrey. Mine is _Elf.”_

Tony smirks. “Of course it is.”

Peter stops decorating the tree and faces Tony. “What’s that supposed to mean, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know. I can definitely see you liking Buddy the Elf. His eating habits especially.” 

Pepper smiles and ruffles Peter’s hair. “My father loves that one. I like _Die Hard,_ personally.” 

“Ok, _Die Hard_ is not a Christmas movie,” Happy counters. 

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Of course it is. It takes place during Christmas, ergo, a Christmas movie.” 

“Ok, but do they actually do anything related to Christmas in the entire movie? It’s all about John McClane saving the hostages from Severus Snape before he became Snape. It’s not about _Christmas._ Therefore, it’s not a Christmas movie.” Happy grabs another box of ornaments and opens them. 

Pepper frowns. “It takes place during Christmas. It is a Christmas movie.” 

“Ok, so then does that mean every movie about the birth of Jesus is a Christmas movie? Technically, it takes place during Christmas. No. Because the movie itself isn’t about Christmas. Saying it’s set during Christmas time and putting Christmas decorations in the background of the set doesn’t qualify it to be a Christmas movie,” Happy argues. 

“Jesus was actually born in mid-spring,” Peter pipes up, probably in an effort to be helpful, but the look Happy sends him shuts him up instantly. “Sorry. Decathlon,” he mumbles.

“You know what’s a good Christmas movie? The Downton Abbey episode set during Christmas where Matthew proposes to Mary.” 

“That’s not even an actual Christmas movie!” Pepper says, shocked. 

“It is!” 

They continue bickering, and Tony just chuckles and helps himself to a couple more ornaments. He notices Peter scanning the Christmas tree, which, with so many people working on it, looks pretty good already, “Something wrong, Pete?” he asks, bumping shoulders. 

The kid startles, almost snapping out of a daze, and looks at Tony. “Oh, no, Mr. Stark. It’s nothing.” 

Tony wants to press the issue a little further, but he drops it. Peter doesn’t look worried, and so Tony’s not worried. If the kid really needs to talk, he’ll come to him. 

“Hey Peter,” he says, guiding Peter a little bit away from where Rhodey is trying to scavenge what’s left of the tinsel and Happy and Pepper are _still_ bickering, he stops near the fireplace. “Why don’t you and your aunt spend Christmas here?” 

Peter’s shaking his head before Tony even finishes the sentence. “Oh, no. Mr. Stark. May and I couldn't impose on you like that. Plus, we’re happy with our Christmas. You don’t need to pity us.” 

Tony sighs. “Kid, it’s not for you or May. I know you guys have a great family Christmas. It’s for me.” Tony pauses. He trusts Peter, but this is something serious, something he doesn’t know if he’s ready to reveal. Oh well. No time like the present. 

“Pepper’s pregnant.” Peter’s mouth drops open, and Tony slaps his hand over Peter’s mouth before the kid can do something stupid like scream. “I’m not sure how to have a family Christmas, Peter. I want to give my kid one. The best one. Please. You’d be doing this for me.” 

Peter jumps up and down as soon as Tony takes his hand away. “Oh my god, Mr. Stark, yes! Oh my god, this is so exciting. Do you guys know if it’s a boy or girl? Have you tried out any names? What about the nursery? Do you have one? Oh, stuffed animals! I have so many the baby can have. And I’ll buy more for him or her. Wait, when is the baby due?” 

Tony holds up a hand, holding back a laugh. “Peter, calm _down._ I’ll answer all your questions later. Right now, I just want to know if you’re sure May is ok with this.” 

Peter beams at him, and Tony feels his heart clench in his chest. God, kids scare him. The kid standing in front of him, and the one growing in his wife. They terrify them. But god, does he love them both. 

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” 

And then, before Tony can say anything else, Peter dashes from the fireplace, hopping the coffee table and couch to move into the living room, and he throws his arms around Pepper. “Oh my god, Ms. Potts, this is so awesome! I can’t wait. Can I be there? If you ever need a babysitter, I’ll help out.” 

Pepper just laughs softly and puts her arms around Peter. “Thank you so much, Peter. Don’t worry, you’ll be our first call.” 

Tony’s eyes widen at this, but Pepper looks up and locks eyes with him, smiling. He feels himself relax. He already knows that Peter will love this kid more than he thought possible. That gives Tony some comfort. 

* * *

Tony rubs his hand over his face, taking in the cabin. Pepper had conceded that there was no way on Earth Tony was going to be able to hang Christmas lights well at all, so they had hired someone to decorate the outside of the house, but every inch of the cabin’s interior was decorated for Christmas. May and Peter were due to arrive at any minute. 

Tony paces in the living room, and Pepper appears at his side, smoothing her hand over his cheek. “Tony, it’s going to be fine.”

“I know, Pep. I’ve just never hosted Christmas before, or, cared as much, I guess. This is our first Christmas as a couple, and the _baby’s_ going to be here for the next one.” He puts a hand over Pepper’s stomach. 

“Tony,” Pepper says softly. “You don’t think I’m scared too? Of course I am. This is my first kid too. Unless you’re not telling me something.” 

Tony laughs. “Look, Tony,” Pepper says. “I’ve seen you with Peter. You love that kid so much. I love that kid so much. If we can love him like that, then we can take care of this kid. We’re going to be fine.” 

Before Tony can say anything else, the crunching of tires on gravel pulls his attention outside. He and Pepper walk out to stand on the front porch, just in time to see Peter jump out of the car. “Wow,” he breathes, looking up at the cabin. It’s beautiful, in the December night. Admittedly cold, yes, but shining bright. “Mr. Stark, did you do this?” 

Tony opens his mouth, but Pepper beats him to the punch. “Of course not. He hired someone to do it. But we did decorate the inside together.” She offers May a smile as she walks up before her nephew, who is still staring at the cabin. “Hi, May.” 

May smiles. “Pepper. You look beautiful, as always. May I say, glowing?” 

Pepper sighs. “Peter told you?” 

“Within ten seconds of walking in the door.” 

Pepper shakes her head. “Ridiculous. I feel great, though, thanks for asking.” Pepper leads May inside while Happy brings the bags in from the car, but Peter’s still staring at the Christmas lights covering the cabin. 

Tony walks down the steps of the porch and stands next to Peter, glancing up at the Christmas lights. Try as he might, he can’t find anything that seems off with them. “What’s wrong, Pete?” 

Peter shoves his hands into his pockets. “I live in the city, Mr. Stark. I guess this is just my first time seeing actual Christmas lights. On a house. It’s prettier than I imagined.” 

Tony softens instantly. Of _course_ Peter wouldn’t have a typical Christmas. He tries to hide it, but Tony’s not an idiot. Not by a long shot. With only an aunt working long hours, Tony’s sure that they couldn’t go all out for Christmas. Not in the way either of them wanted to. But that’s what he was here for. 

“Come on, kid. Let’s check out the inside.” 

Peter’s eyes widen almost comically when they walk in the door, only making him look more like a baby deer, and he runs his fingers almost reverently over the decorations. “How long did this take you?” 

“I lost track around the thirtieth box or so we had delivered to the house. Honestly, I’m not exactly sure what Pepper was thinking. Where could we put all of this crap anyways?” 

“It’s not crap,” Pepper calls from the kitchen. 

Peter bounces on the balls of his toes. “When is Colonel Rhodes getting here?” 

“What, am I not enough for you, kid?” 

Peter smirks. “No, not really. I’ve seen Iron Man too many times for him to be cool. You nag me way too much about my report card to ever be as cool as Colonel Rhodes. Plus, he’s _War Machine,”_ he says, as if that explains everything. 

“Rhodey’s gonna get here tomorrow, on the 24th. They’ve got him supervising some military operations even though he’s no longer an active member. Speaking of school,” Tony puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders and steers him away from the kitchen. “What about MJ? Did you give her the necklace yet?”

Peter blushes furiously. “Mr. Stark!” But Tony notices he’s fiddling with something in his pocket, and comes to the conclusion all on his own. 

“Look, kid, if you don’t do it soon, I’m going to have to walk up to your school myself and drop it in her hand.” 

Peter blanches. “Please don’t do that.” 

Tony just shakes his head. “God, you’re so embarrassing, I might just have to.” 

“Mr. Stark! I’m not that embarrassing. Look,” Peter sighs. “I just really like this girl. More than I’ve liked any girl before. I just turn into a complete mess around her and I’m not sure what to do about it. She’s just really pretty, and she’s the smartest person I know, and she’s my friend.” He flops on the couch and drops his head back on it in despair, looking up at the ceiling. 

Tony sits next to him. “Look, Peter, I know what it’s like to like someone. A lot. Of course, when it came to Pepper, I was a little smoother than you.” 

“Don’t listen to him,” Pepper says, coming into the living room and setting down two mugs of hot chocolate. “He was a complete mess. He told me his Social Security number was six.”

Peter lifts his head off of Tony’s couch and gives him a withering look. “Six? Mr. Stark, do you even know what a Social Security number is?” 

Tony lifts his hand off the couch and lightly smacks Peter on the back of the head. “Do you know what _your_ Social Security number is?” 

“I know it’s not six!” 

“Ok, look, kid, that’s not the point. The point is that I was pretty much in the same situation as you. And look how that turned out. But it’s not going to turn out if you do nothing. You can spend the rest of your life debating what would have been. Look, Peter. You don’t know what she’ll say if you tell her. But if you don’t tell her, then you’re guaranteeing failure.” 

“Are you going to Wayne Gretzsky quote me with the whole ‘you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take’ thing?” 

Tony gives him a confused look. “No? What the hell? How do you even know who said that quote? Since when do you follow sports?” 

“I don’t. It’s just on a poster that's in every single public school classroom in the world. And are you sure? It really sounded like you were going that way.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Look, at the end of the day, the only one who has any sort of control in what you do is you. I’m not going to do anything but say that I’ve got faith in you. So man up a little!” 

Peter grumbles and turns around, burying his face in the couch. “Whatever, Tony.” 

Tony pats him on the back sympathetically. “You’re gonna be fine, kid. Just stop being such a drama queen.” 

Peter turns his head slightly, and a single brown eye peers out at Tony. “That’s coming from you?” 

Tony points his finger at Peter menacingly, or, as menacing as he can. “Hey. I don’t need that kind of attitude from you.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, but Tony can tell he’s not apologetic at all. It’s fine. Tony doesn’t care anyways. He basically invented being a little shit. It’s not his fault Peter just picked up on the best way to annoy everyone around him. 

“Good. Now. What movie are we going to watch?” 

_“Home Alone 2: Lost in New York.”_

“Not the original Home Alone?” 

“This is the better one.” 

“Parker, you take that back right now, or so help me god, I will kick you out into the freezing snow.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“How in the world is the second one better than the first one? What kind of delusion must you be living to believe that?” 

“Look, in the first movie, Kevin pulls off some pretty impressive things, sure, but he’s in his house. He knows every inch of that place, inside and out. He’s tricky, and a badass, but he knows where everything is. In the second movie, he’s all by himself, in a strange city, and he _still_ manages to pull off getting back at the thieves for stealing the money from the toy store. That’s a lot more impressive. It’s like _Die Hard,_ but better because it’s with a kid.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I’m not!” Peter protests, pushing himself up fully on the couch. He leans forward and grabs the cup of hot chocolate, wrapping his fingers around it to steal some of its warmth. “I just think his traps are even better in this one! Especially the scene where Harry lights his hat on fire.” 

Tony scoffs and turns on the TV. “Say what you want, kid, but no other _Home Alone_ movie can recapture the feeling of the original one. That’s just got some kind of magic to it.” 

_“Elf_ is still the best though.” 

Tony levels him with a look. “Ok, then. Favorite part of Christmas.” 

Peter smiles softly. “Decorations, for sure. There’s something really pretty about the way a normal room turns into a Christmas room, with the tree and the tinsel and lights. What about you, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony’s lips twist into a wry smile. “I didn’t really get a Christmas until this year, Peter. It pretty much was like any other day of the year.” 

“Well, then, you’re lucky.” 

Tony furrows his eyebrows. “How?” 

“You get to pick what’s your favorite part of Christmas. After this Christmas, we’ll be able to figure out what you like the most.” Peter gasps. “Oh my god, that means we have to do all of the typical Christmas stuff in the next few days. 

He bolts up from the couch instantly, hand wrapping around Tony’s wrist and tugging him up as well. “Come on, Mr. Stark, we have to make Christmas cookies!” 

Tony groans, stumbling into the kitchen after Peter. “Are you sure that’s a necessity?” 

Peter looks at him like he's just killed his cat, or worse, admitted that _Empire Strikes Back_ isn’t the greatest Star Wars movie of all time. “Of _course_ it’s a necessity. And then when Colonel Rhodes gets here, we can have snowball fights, and then open presents and have dinner. And then you’ll get to pick what part of Christmas is your favorite.” 

Tony wants to protest, the argument already bubbling forth on his tongue, but it crumbles at the sight of Peter running around the kitchen, looking for flour, sugar, vanilla extract, whatever the hell else they might need for baking cookies (and honestly, Tony doesn’t know, he doesn’t watch baking shows beyond _The Great British Bake-Off_ , he’s always been more partial to _Chopped_ for cooking). Peter deserves this Christmas, more than anyone else in the world. After everything the kid had been through, getting a fucking _building_ dropped on him, finding out his girlfriend’s dad was the Vulture, and a whole host of other problems Tony can’t even begin to comprehend, being 16 and going through high school while being a superhero, he deserved this. 

And that was the thing. Tony may have not been up to the task, may have thought he would hate it. But he would have never, _never,_ denied Peter anything. 

And so he gives the kid a smile. “Ok then. Sounds like a plan.” 

* * *

Except it was very much _not_ a plan, if the look on Pepper’s face was anything to go by. For the future, Tony files away this very important piece of information: Him + Peter + a kitchen = disaster. 

“What the fuck did you do to my kitchen!” Pepper runs a hand through her hair. 

“Language.” Tony says, but Pepper shoots him a look that shuts him up instantly. 

She crosses her arms and peers at Peter, leveling him with what Tony likes to call her Badass-CEO-slash-scariest person he knows-glare. “Explain.” 

Peter looks terrified, and honestly, Tony can’t blame him. “I didn’t _mean_ to make the kitchen look so—” 

“Look so what? Like the inside of an exploded marshmallow?” Tony quips. 

Which, to be fair, is a pretty apt description of the room. It doesn’t _quite_ look like what you’re probably picturing in your head, but it’s a close approximation. The only difference is that instead of dry, white powder scattered across the room, covering every surface, he and Peter had somehow managed to make congealed pieces of flour stick to every surface in the room, multiple times, so it was all sticky. 

And to make matters worse, it was covering both of them. God, if he somehow got flour on his favorite Tom Ford suit because of Peter’s antics, he didn’t care _how_ he felt about the kid and giving him a Christmas, he was going to kill Peter himself, and then hide all of his Lego pieces.

“I tried to make the cookie batter, but you guys don’t have oil, so I thought I would used butter instead, and _that_ didn’t end up working, and on top of that, your oven is like, more complicated than most of my calculus homework, so I couldn’t figure out how to get it to work, and then Mr. Stark put _so_ much vanilla extract into the bowl it made my eyes water, so I tripped and bumped into him, and he knocked the flour everywhere, but also the glass of water—” 

Pepper holds up a hand, stopping Peter in the middle of his rambling. “I regret asking,” she sighs, rubbing the sides of her temple. May appears at her side, looking far too amused, crossing her arms and raising a pointed eyebrow at Tony. 

“I see someone has gotten themselves into a _sticky_ situation.” She cracks up at that, and he and Peter both groan at the lame pun. 

“May, please. This is entirely your nephew’s fault.” 

May gasps. “Wow. I took you for a lot of things, Tony. Rich, somewhat fashionable, a superhero, the second smartest one in your family—”

“Thanks.”

“—a decent husband, but I never thought to take you for someone who throws Peter under the bus the first chance he gets.” 

Tony shrugs. “Hey, I’m just trying to bring the guilty party to justice.” 

May hmms, but Peter whips his head around to stare at Tony. “Mr. Stark! Who was the one that couldn’t even figure out how to crack an egg properly?” 

“Ok, well, at least I wasn’t the one who tried to mix the whole thing with a whisk!” 

“It’s what they use on the Food Network!”

“Oh, and you’re gonna trust reruns of _Chopped_ when they make vinaigrettes with ten seconds left on the clock?” 

“They’re professional chefs! They know what they’re doing.” 

“Look, kid, the day I start listening to chefs who think their only option for dessert is to use the ice cream machine, I’m not me anymore.”

“But everyone likes ice cream!” 

“They’re on a cooking show to win 10 grand! They should be able to come up with something more inventive.” 

“Oh, so you’re saying that you would do better if you went on the show?” 

“No, but that’s not my job. They’re literal professionals. Be a little creative. Look how creative I was! I literally built a plane without a plane!” 

“Well, if I wasn’t supposed to use a whisk since the Food Network is so wrong, what _was_ I supposed to use, huh? Tell me!” 

“Well, you don’t use a whisk for trying to mix in flour, eggs, and butter! It’s not strong enough!” 

“Ok, well, maybe if you didn’t measure out one tablespoon of vanilla extract instead of one teaspoon, the entire thing wouldn’t have smelled so bad my eyes wouldn’t have watered.” 

“Enough!” Tony and Peter freeze in their tracks, retorts dying. Pepper crosses her arms, trying to look menacing, but there’s a small smile on the corner of her lips that betrays her true emotions. “May and I are going to go into town to do some last minute shopping for Christmas dinner. By the time we get back, I expect this whole kitchen to be _spotless._ Is that clear?” 

They both groan at the same time, but nod. “I swear to god, Tony, you’re like a child.” But she’s smiling, as she leans forward and brushes her lips softly over the one part of his cheek not covered in flour. “You deserve to have fun.” 

Tony sighs and glances at Peter as May and Pepper walk out of the room. “So, kid, where do you wanna start?”

They begin by wiping down all of the surfaces, multiple times, since some of the flour has hardened and stuck to it. It’s a task that’s made far easier by Peter’s strength, and in all honesty, Tony’s more worried he’s gonna rip the granite tile off the countertops instead of failing to scrape the flour off of it. He’s focusing on the refrigerator where he hears a small, mumbled sound from across the kitchen. 

“What was that, Pete?” he asks, turning around.

Peter shifts his weight back and forth, brown eyes flickering between him and the floor. “I’m sorry I ruined your chance to make Christmas cookies.” 

Tony’s heart just sort of breaks right then and there, in part because this kid should not, would not (if Tony had anything to say about it) blame himself for anything, but also because he’s so good and he doesn’t want Peter to ever think that making Tony laugh and smile is ruining something. 

“Peter, you didn’t ruin anything. Just because we didn’t get to _actually_ bake Christmas cookies doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy every moment.” Tony pauses, letting Peter absorb his words before he says what he really wants to say, what he really needs to say. “You brought a lot of happiness into my life with this, Peter. It’s not about the actual cookies. But you wanted to spend time with me. That’s important.” He smiles softly at the kid. “I’m not upset at all.” 

Peter just stares at him, and Tony wonders if he said something wrong, mentally assessing everything. He can’t have accidentally insulted the kid, right? He sometimes has no filter, and _fuck,_ his last intention was to hurt Peter’s feelings. 

But he’s pulled out of his internal monologue when a body slams into him. He grunts, stumbling back a little, because Peter might be shorter, but that kid is pure muscle. He wraps his arms around the kid tightly. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony pats the kid on the head softly. “No problem, kid.” Peter pulls away, and Tony looks down at himself and sighs, “Well, we look like even more of a mess than we did when we began, so why don’t we finish cleaning up quickly and take a shower, so your aunt and Pepper don’t have to go into the garage to find shovels to bury our bodies when they find we _still_ haven’t finished.” 

Peter smiles, all goofy sixteen-year-old kid, and nods. “You got it, Mr. Stark.”

* * *

“Well, I gotta say, in all of the decades and decades and decades and decades—”

“Shut up. It hasn’t been _that_ long.” 

“—and decades I’ve known you, you’ve never been this into Christmas. Like, literally never. Do you know the amount of times I tried to convince you to come to Rockefeller Center with me to see the tree? Or come ice skating? Or do anything remotely Christmas related in the month of December besides hiring people to decorate your house with Christmas stuff and binging the same Christmas movies on ABC Family?” 

“It’s actually Freeform now,” Tony shoots back. 

“Which was a dumb decision,” Rhodey says, “but entirely not the point of this discussion.” 

“Is there any point to any of our discussions? Ever?” Tony deadpans. 

“Shut up. I’m _saying,_ Peter has got you wrapped around his little finger, and you don’t even fucking know it.” 

Tony points at Rhodey. “You take that back. You take that back right now.” 

Rhodey just smirks at him. “Fucking hell, it’s true. You’re ridiculous.” 

“That kid does not have me wrapped around his fingers. He’s just a nice kid, ok? Better than all of us combined.” 

Rhodey just raises an eyebrow, and Tony sinks back into his chair. “Ok. I see your point.” 

But his best friend just shrugs. “I mean, even if it’s absolutely hilarious to see you completely whipped for Pepper, and now Peter, I can’t wait to see what you’re going to be like when the baby comes. And besides, Tony, I think this is good for you.”  
  
“How?” 

Rhodey shrugs. “I don’t know. You’re having a kid. It’s a big change. But you’re already such a good parent. You’re a good guy, Tony, and that’s the biggest part about being a good parent. You just have to love your kids and want what’s best for them. Tell me. How much time in a day do you spend worrying about Peter?” 

“Sometimes it feels like it never shuts off,” Tony confesses. “After he got into that whole mess with Vulture, it was just so much worse. I literally had to restrain myself from calling him all the damn time because I was so worried about him. I didn’t know what to do. But now,” Tony sighs, “now it’s more like background noise you can’t drown out.” 

He takes a sip of his eggnog and swallows, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. “Have you ever had a song playing in your mind, and no matter what you do, you can’t get rid of it? And just when you realize it’s gone, you remember it and then it just keeps playing over and over again? Peter’s kind of like that for me. I don’t _always_ think about him. But worrying about him isn’t even something I think about anymore. It’s just something I do. It’s a part of me now.” 

Rhodey watches him. He doesn’t say anything, and Tony is very grateful that for all Tony talks and talks, fights, Rhodey knows when to be quiet, when to listen, when to understand, balance him out. 

It’s at least another five minutes before Rhodey says anything, but Tony relishes the silence. “I think your kid is going to be incredibly lucky to have you as a father, Tony. You love, _so_ much. That’s special. It’s worthwhile.” 

Tony smiles at Rhodey. “Thank you, Rhodey.” 

“I just hope, for that kid’s sake, they look like Pepper, so they’ll at least have a fighting chance getting someone to fall in love with them when they’re older.” 

Tony’s mouth drops open. “What—what? I got Pepper to fall in love with me!” 

“Frankly, I’m still not sure how you did that, but you pulled off yet another miracle. At least you found someone you deserve.” 

“Well, I couldn’t spend all of my life married to you.” 

“Of course not. I don’t believe in commitment,” Rhodey jokes, smirking at Tony. “I can’t be tied down to one person for too long. It’s just not in my nature.” 

“Must be difficult, being so coveted all the time.” 

“I manage. So, what does the kid have planned for us today?” 

“I think he mentioned snowball fights?” Tony grins evilly. “He doesn’t know what’s coming to him. I was _born_ to win at snowball fights.” 

“That’s a lot of talk, and not a lot of action, Stark. Sure you can win?” 

Tony waves his hand. “Of course I can.” 

“Oh,” Peter says, bounding into the room. “In case I forgot to mention, no super suits or enhancers or any of that superhero-ey stuff the whole time we have the snowball fight. It’s just all of us against one another.” 

“Every man for himself or teams?” Rhodey asks. 

“Teams,” Peter says. “I think it’ll be me, you, Colonel Rhodes, and Pepper against May, Happy, and Mr. Stark.” 

Tony frowns. “You had to take Rhodey _and_ Pepper?” 

“It’s the only way to be fair, Mr. Stark. You’re too close to both of them for it to be a fair fight if either of them were on your team.” 

“That’s true, we are,” Rhodey says. “Plus, this just makes it even more fun. I am going to destroy you.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Fancy talk for a man I managed to talk into going down to the Mexican border. Twice.” 

Rhodey groans. “Don’t _ever_ mention that again. I swear to god sometimes I can still feel the hangover I had the second time.” 

Peter bounced up and down. “Well, I mean, we should be starting the fight soon. Are you guys ready?” 

Tony and Rhodey look at one another. “What kind of question is that? Any chance I can get to humiliate Rhodey, I’ll take it. Although, I think you do enough of that yourself, honestly.” 

Rhodey scowls at Tony. “Game on, Tony. Let’s see how well you do when you’re not surrounded by fancy tech and you’ve got nothing but your wits to defend you.” 

“I’ll still have more wits than you,” Tony quips, raising his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and giving Rhodey a little salute before walking out the door. Rhodey stares darkly at his retreating form before going to his own room, mumbling something about attack positions and alpacas. 

Peter stares after the both of them gleefully. “Oh, this is going to be _so_ much fun.” 

* * *

“Fuck!” Tony yells. He’s just been pegged in the back with a snowball, courtesy of a cackling Peter, and he’s pretty sure he’s completely soaked, down to the bone. 

He’s also pretty sure he’s never had more fun in his entire life. There’s something so wonderful and childlike about snowball fights, and if there was one thing Tony was robbed of, it was a childhood. 

He scoops up a handful of snow and creeps as quietly as he can towards Rhodey. He’s crouched down behind a bush that’s got some snow on it, and a wicked grin spreads over Tony’s face as an idea comes to his mind. Instead of shoving the snow down his back, like he planned, he instead glances up to see the pine tree he’s standing under holding a fair amount of snow on its branches. 

He clumps the snow in his hands into a ball, tongue peeking out as he mentally approximates height, velocity, angular movement, everything he needs to deliver a staggering blow to their team. 

Ok, so he _might_ be aware of the fact that he’s taking this a little far. But come _on,_ it’s a snowball fight. You can’t really take it too far. 

Tony takes a step back and lobs the snowball at the branch just in time for Rhodey to turn around and spot him. His eyes widen, but by then, it’s too late, and a ton of snow falls on top of him, burying him up to his waist. 

“Tony!” Rhodey yells, struggling. “I swear to god, I am going to _kill_ you.” 

Tony’s cackling as he speeds away. Rhodey’s probably going to make good on that promise, but that doesn’t mean he can have a little fun. 

Of course, his laughing doesn’t last very long when he receives what feels like a whole ton of snow down the back of his jacket. The cold snow seeps into his skin, and he yelps and jumps forward. When he turns around, he expects to see Peter, but is instead faced with his wife. 

“Pep!” he exclaims. “Et tu?” 

She shrugs, already holding another snowball in her hands. “Everything’s fair in love and war, Tony. Don’t you know that by now?” 

Before Tony can move, basically frozen from the hunk of ice seeping into his skin, Pepper’s gone, moving around the edge of the cabin to find Tony’s teammates. 

Damn. Where were May and Happy? He hadn’t seen them for a bit. There was no way he was going to let Peter beat him at this. If he did, he’d never hear the end of it. 

(Ok, so if he won, he would also be gloating eternally over Peter, but that just makes Tony want to avoid that even more.)

Tony creeps around the corner of the cabin, poking his head around to see May and Happy both being circled by Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey, who’d managed to free himself from Tony’s trap. 

Tony swears. He needs to figure out a way to get his teammates out. 

He glances over and sees a shovel in the garage, and his mind starts to churn. 

He quickly moves as quietly as he can and rigs together a contraption, and by the time he looks up from what he’s building, May and Happy are back to back. 

Tony drags the contraption back behind the cabin, setting it up as fast as he can, and then steps out. “Hey!” he yells through cupped hands. “It still looks like you’re missing someone!” 

Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey whirl around to see Tony standing there. Peter’s eyes narrow. “Mr. Stark,” he says, sounding suddenly extremely serious, like a soldier during a battle, not at all like a sixteen-year-old boy in a snowball fight. “We were wondering where you were.” 

Tony crosses his arms. “You can stop looking, kid.” He smirks, arching an eyebrow. “You found me.” 

Pepper squints at him. “Or you found us.” 

Rhodey looks at him warily. “What’s your plan, Tony?” 

Tony shrugs. “Nothing!” he says, perhaps a little too innocently, because Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey exchange glances. 

“He’s planning something,” Rhodey says, crossing his arms. 

“For sure,” Pepper agrees. 

Tony holds his hands up placatingly. “Who, me?” 

Pepper just gives him a withering look. “I never thought you’d play dirty, Tony. Guess I was wrong about you.” 

Tony stares back at his wife, unflinching. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he says, then suddenly steps back. 

When he trips over the trip wire he’s set up, the shovel, snowblower, whatever-the-hell combination rolls out from just behind the cabin, flinging a gigantic catapult of snow at Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter. 

The snow isn’t packed, but they get a faceful of it, and Tony bends over cackling as the three of them stumble back in shock. 

“Learn something, young grasshopper,” Tony says to Peter. “I always win.” 

Peter narrows his eyes. “Then I want a rematch, Mr. Stark.”

“Let’s go.” 

“Oh no,” May says. She crosses over to Peter and puts her hands on his shoulders. “No rematches. We are all going inside and getting warmed up. You need to take a hot shower, Peter. Plus, tomorrow is Christmas, and you don’t want to catch a cold on Christmas.” 

“But May!” He and Peter protest in unison. She shoots Tony a freezing look. 

“Inside, _now.”_

Tony walks in grumbling, soaked to the bone. Just when things were really starting to get good. 

He walks down twenty minutes later to find Peter dead asleep on the couch, face pressed into the cushions, and Tony grabs a blanket that’s laid over the back of the couch and drapes it over the kid, running his hands through Peter’s hair softly. 

“You love him a lot, don’t you?” Tony looks up to see May smiling softly at Peter, arms crossed as she leans against the doorjamb. 

Tony sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I mean, when I heard about the building, it was the scariest moment of my life. This fucking life,” he says, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just don’t want it to become too much for him. It’s like every time I breathe the kid’s putting himself into another dangerous situation.” 

May smiles ruefully as she comes to sit on the chair opposite Tony. “Well, that’s Peter, for you. Good to a fault, reckless, and completely disregarding his own safety to do the right thing.” 

“He’s a unique kid.” 

“That’s for sure,” May agrees. “But he’s a lot like someone else I know.” 

She looks at Tony, eyes soft. “Sometimes it scares me, Tony. How similar you are to Ben.” 

Tony has never known Ben Parker, never known the person who made May Parker fall in love or watched constellations with Peter. He’s never known the man who sounds like he was the world, who Peter loved so much it hurt. 

He thinks he would have been honored to know a man as good as Ben Parker. 

Tony shakes his head. “From the way Peter talks about him, he was the best man who ever lived. To raise someone like Peter, he probably was. I’m nothing like him.” 

“No, Tony,” she says, and her voice is full of steel, hard and unrelenting. It is this that catches his attention. “You don’t get to feel sorry for yourself. Tony, you can _love._ You can love so much and so hard that you spend hours making suits for kids you’ve never met and your entire life fighting for people who will never know your name. Look, if you can love someone else so much, your heart is kind enough to love you. You just have to let your brain catch up to that.” 

He scoffs bitterly. “May, I have been anything but good.” 

“But that’s what I’m saying, Tony. You’re going to have a kid. You have one already. Isn’t it so much better if they have a dad who can be a little kind to themselves?” She pauses, searching for her words carefully. “Ben was aware he wasn’t the most perfect guy in the world. He’d snore in the bed, and he was a little too calm sometimes. It was hard for me to read his emotions, and getting him to open up was like trying to open a bank vault with a credit card. But he loved us. He never failed to show us that. Tony, you have so much love to give. You can spare a little for yourself.” 

She smoothes Peter’s hair. “After all, the kid loves you a lot already. I just know that your child is going to love you so much. You just have to see what they do.” 

“Were you scared? When you got custody of Peter, I mean.”

May laughs. “Tony, if there’s a parent alive who tells you they weren’t scared when they had their first kid, or any of them, really, they’re lying. Of course I was. I was petrified. The fear never really went away, either. And it got even worse after Ben died. Ben was Peter’s uncle by blood. I was his aunt by marriage, and suddenly I had this 14 year-old-kid to look after without any sort of idea how to do so. It was some of the scariest times of my life.” 

“How did you get through it?” His heart literally hurts. Tony hates knowing that there was a time Peter was struggling without him, that he didn’t even know about Peter, couldn’t keep him safe and protected. That’s never going to happen again. Peter will always have him to rely on.

“Peter,” she answers simply. “I couldn’t be scared. I couldn’t fall apart. I was a single aunt in New York City taking care of a ridiculously good and reckless kid. I couldn’t fall apart. Who would take care of Peter. So I pulled myself together.” She leans forward and smiles at him. “You’re going to be scared, Tony. But you’re gonna love that kid so damn much. I swear to you, it is worth it.” 

Tony nods. “I just don’t want to be like my father, May. At all.” 

“You’re doing a pretty good job of that with Peter already. I don’t think there’s much you have to worry about.” 

* * *

Christmas morning dawns a little too bright for Tony, who groans and buries his face in his sheets. He fumbles around next to him for Pepper, but only finds cool sheets. She must have woken up already. Well, he’s not getting up for a while, if he has anything to say about it. 

Unfortunately, ten minutes later, he hears the sounds of laughter and conversation drifting up through the cracked door, and he opens one eye blearily to look out the window. It’s snowed freshly in the night, and Tony loves his warm bed, but he also wants to be downstairs with everyone. 

He manages to drag himself out of bed and freshen up before walking downstairs to find Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and May gathered around the kitchen table. He pours himself a cup of coffee and joins him. “You guys are here. Though you’d have destroyed my living room right now opening presents.” 

May smiles and shakes her head. “Peter made us promise we’d wait for you. He’s currently bouncing off the walls with excitement.” 

Tony eyes her warily. “Not literally, though right?” 

May winces. “Maybe?” 

Tony sighs. “Great. Ok then. Let’s put this kid out of his misery, guys.” 

When they walk in, Peter is jumping up and down, excited to open his presents. He spots Tony and gives him a huge smile. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark!” 

“Yeah, yeah, kid,” Tony says, with a wry smile. “Merry Christmas. Now, are we opening presents, or what?”

They all sit around the Christmas tree, and Tony begins handing out presents to everyone with the name tag on them. 

As he’s ripping open Rhodey’s present to him, a tiny Air Force onesie, he hears a soft gasp from Pepper. She’s holding a delicate metal ornament hanging from a pretty silver string. It’s a beautiful high heeled shoe, small yet strong, about the size of a large grape. “Oh, Peter,” she gasps. 

“Do you like it?” he asks shyly. He runs a hand through his hair. “I tried to make it as nicely as possible with so little time.” 

The rest of them rifle through their gifts and open the ones Peter has gotten them. They’re in little boxes, and when Tony opens his, he finds a pair of sunglasses made entirely of metal dangling from a string. “Peter, you _made_ these?” he asks. 

The kid nods. “In shop class.” 

Tony looks around. In addition to his pair of sunglasses, Rhodey has a little fighter jet, Happy a miniature Downton Abbey house (he recognizes it from how often the show is playing on Happy’s tv), and May has a sun. “They’re beautiful,” Pepper breathes. She runs her fingers over the delicate ornament. 

“Um,” Peter says. “There’s more.” 

Tony shoots him a disbelieving look. “How can there be _more?”_

“Look in the other box, Ms. Potts.” 

Pepper finds the other box wrapped in the same wrapping paper as all of theirs, and she opens it. She pulls out a note, the only one with one, and opens it. “Read it aloud,” Tony says. 

“Ms. Potts. This is for the next Stark. I hope they like it.” 

Pepper reaches in and pulls out a little Spider-Man mask in metal. It shines in the light, and Pepper’s eyes glisten. “Oh wow, kid,” Tony says. “You didn’t have to.” 

Peter smiles, a little genuine, a lot cheeky. “Well, Mr. Stark, if i’m going to be your kid’s favorite, I’m going to need to start now, right?” 

“Oh no,” Rhodey says. “If anything, _I’m_ that kid’s favorite.”

“I think you’re forgetting about me.” May crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, but all of Tony’s attention is still on Peter.

“Peter. Why did you give us homemade ornaments?” 

Peter’s face flushes bright red, and he looks down at the floor, fiddling with his fingers before he works up the courage to answer. “Um, when we were decorating the Christmas tree with Ms. Potts and Happy, I noticed that you didn’t have any handmade ornaments like the ones May and I had on our tree back home. And the handmade ornaments are my favorite part of the tree, at least, because they’re like a tradition that gets carried down through generations, so I wanted to give you some tradition and so I hand made ornaments before the baby came. You know, so they could have them for their whole life.” 

Peter falls silent then, and he’s looking at Tony while wringing his hands. Tony can’t hear anything over the blood pumping in his ears, and then he gets up and walks over to where the kid is, drags him up and pulls him into the tightest hug he can give me. “Thank you, Peter. Thank you so much.” 

God, he loves this kid, who thinks with his heart and feels so much, who is one of the very best people Tony knows. Who has that much compassion? Who loves so deeply, and cares so much about other people they would spend so much time doing that, because they noticed something that most people wouldn’t? Tony does not know many people who love unconditionally, without judgement, but Peter, Peter is one of those people. He is one of the rarest people in the world. 

* * *

Tony has just finished placing his and Pepper’s presents in their room when he hears the front door softly shut. Downstairs, Pepper and Rhodey are finishing up washing the dishes after Christmas dinner while May and Happy are finding some board games for them to play. But Tony sneaks downstairs and outside, grabs a blanket and sees a mop of curly brown hair sitting on the porch, staring up at the sky. 

“Kid, what are you doing out here?” he asks. Peter’s got a blanket around him too, hands wrapped around a mug of something warm. 

Peter shrugs. “I don’t know. Seeing the stars.” 

Tony winces. There is childlike wonder in Peter’s eyes, the kind that all teenagers have when they look up into the sky and are reminded of how tiny and insignificant they are in the grand scheme of things. Tony aches for this wonder, the wonder that was stolen from him when he flew through a black hole and fell back to Earth, when he saw the stars flash before his eyes and then vanish, over and over again in his nightmares for months. 

But he steels himself, looks up at the night sky. It’s been six years, but Tony swears he can still taste the stardust on his lips. It will never go away. 

That’s the funny thing about time. There are fleeting moments in Tony’s life that will etch themselves into his brain; falling through the wormhole, watching Pepper fall, watching Rhodey fall, split seconds that reply whenever he closes his eyes. And then are entire years and months he doesn’t retain, moments that he should have savored as they came along, but that he ignored. And then there are the days when Tony _knows_ his life will change; the day he chose to put on the Iron Man suit, the day Pepper told him she was pregnant. The day he met Peter.

Tony knows, though, that time cares for none of that. It is comforting, in a way. 

“The universe is just so big, Mr. Stark,” Peter breathes. “I feel so small.” 

Tony looks at him. “We all do, kid.” 

“What do you think about Christmas?” Peter sips his hot chocolate, giving himself a mustache, and Tony stifles a smile. 

“It sucks,” he says, completely straight-faced and looking into the distance. 

Peter splutters. “What—what? Did you just say Christmas sucks? Did nothing we do together teach you anything about the spirit of Christmas and spending time with your family?” 

Tony shakes his head. “Kid, I’m joking.” 

“Oh.” Peter relaxes next to him instantly. He’s quiet for five minutes, a sure sign he’s carefully considering his choices and what to say. Peter is rarely quiet. “After Ben died, Christmas was never the same. May tried, she really did, but it was hard. This Christmas was the first time in _years_ it felt easy to do. Not like it was pulling teeth.” 

“I know, kid. This is my first real Christmas, and it’s one because of you. Because you chose to make it a real Christmas for all of us.” He looks at Peter. “You ever think about doing this as a job? I’ll hire you.” 

Peter laughs. “Mr. Stark, what?” 

Tony smirks. “I’m serious. I don’t even want to think about the expectations Pepper’s going to have next year, with the new baby, so since you pulled this off so well, why not do it again next year? And the year after that? I’ll pay you. I’m serious.” 

Peter shakes his head, but he’s shaking with laughter. “Mr. Stark, I _like_ doing this. I like making Christmas a time to remember for all of you. I’ll do it for free. Even after I graduate from high school and have to come all the way back to New York to basically hike up into the middle of nowhere. If you really want me to.” 

“Kid, of course I do.” Tony hesitates, but reaches into his pocket to pull something out. “I have another present for you.” 

Peter’s eyes widen. “Another present? Mr. Stark, please. I don’t need anything else. You already got me too much.” Ok, this was probably true. He maybe _had_ gone a little overboard in getting Peter a new laptop and a bunch of new Lego sets, and a new camera, and only barely restrained himself from buying the kid a new car, but he couldn’t help it. Peter deserved the world. 

“This is different, Peter. Hold out your hand.” Peter complies, and Tony drops a key into it. “This is a key to the cabin.” 

Peter falls completely and utterly silent, staring at the key. “Mr. Stark,” he whispers, “this is too much. I can’t accept this.” 

Tony smiles. “Of course you can, Peter. I _want_ you to accept it. I trust you, you know. A lot. More than most people I know, but I’ve known you for two years and you have been nothing but good. So this is for you. I want you to have it.” 

Peter grips the key tightly in his hand. “Mr. Stark….” he trails off. “Thank you.” He smirks then. “But I hope you know this doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fighting to be the baby’s favorite.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, kid. In fact, if you did, I would be very disappointed in you.”

Peter looks out at the snow and stars once more. “I hope I don’t hurt your kid, Mr. Stark. I want to be good to them.” 

He’s not going to stand for this. If there’s one person in the world who should never doubt how good they are, it’s Peter. “I know, Peter. But you’re going to be the best big brother this baby has seen.” He drops his voice conspiratorially. “And don’t tell _anyone_ else I said this, but I have a pretty good feeling you’re going to be their favorite. In fact, I’m sure of it.” 

Peter’s face lights up at this. “Really, Mr. Stark?”

“Well, I’m obviously their all time favorite, but you’ll be a very close second.” 

“I can take that.”

“Come on.” Tony stands and wraps his blanket tighter around himself, feeling the cold air pinch his cheeks. “Let’s go inside. I’m sure May and Happy are wondering why we haven’t kicked their asses at _Scrabble_ yet.” 

Peter frowns, following him in. “But I suck at _Scrabble!”_

“Does anyone need to know that, though?”

“Wouldn’t it be cheating if we didn’t tell them.” 

“Oh dear god, kid, not everything is cheating. We’re just bending the rules a little.” 

“You can’t bend the rules on Christmas!” 

“Not even on the best Christmas ever?” 

“Wait, this is your best Christmas ever?” 

Tony smiles, slings an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Yeah, kid. Of course this is my best Christmas ever. I’ve got you, my family, and the best _Home Alone_ movie ever.” 

“I told you the better one was the second one.” 

“Kid, don’t be crazy.” 

“You know I’m right.” 

“Right delusional, maybe.” 

“Maybe you’re the delusional one, in your old age and everything.” Peter’s smirking at him. 

“You take that back,” Tony says, pointing at him.

“Well, I’m not the one who thinks the ice cream machine isn’t a suitable dessert on _Chopped.”_

“I told you, they’re professional chefs! It’s literally their job to be good at this!” 

“Yeah, and they’re making do with what they can!” 

“Whatever. Just don’t come crying to me when your favorite contestant inevitably fails because they decided to make a vinaigrette at the last second.” 

“Wait, do you think there’s a _Chopped_ Christmas episode this year?”

“Of course there is. Let’s go watch it.” 

They traipse into the living room and put on the _Chopped_ Christmas episode in the background while playing _Scrabble._

May sounds trounces all of them, but as Tony glances over at Peter’s face golden in the soft light, he’s smiling, he’s happy. 

There is more warmth to be found here than coming from the sun.


	2. thanksgiving; 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rhodey doesn’t miss a beat. “You’re only hearing about this now?” He laughs, placing his hands on his hips. “Tony, news flash, you’re old.”_
> 
> _“I am not old,” Tony fires back. “How dare you suggest something like that.”_
> 
> _Peter winces. He’s probably gonna get his ass kicked for saying this, but he’s going to anyways. “Hate to break it to you, Tony, but you kinda are.”_
> 
> _Tony points at him without even breaking eye contact with Rhodey. “You. Shut up.” He points at Rhodey. “Betrayed. How long have we known each other? Thirty years?”_
> 
> _Rhodey shrugs, taking a drink from a glass of water. “I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming sooner.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you like this chapter! i had a lot of fun writing it! i'll just be updating this fic all at once, so i hope you enjoy the rest of it!!!
> 
> enjoy!

“Remind me why we’re not bringing any food to Tony’s?” 

MJ sighs, crossing her arms. “Peter, I  _ told _ you. You know how terrible  _ everyone _ here is at cooking. We’re just better off ordering food from someplace. You know, like that multicultural Thanksgiving they had on  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” _

“But I thought Pepper was decent at cooking.” He is  _ so _ confused, but he usually feels that way around MJ. 

She rubs her temples with her fingers, shaking her head. “Pepper’s in Morocco, remember, Spider-Boy?” 

Peter shrugs. “Ok, that  _ was _ one of my favorite episodes of the show. Hey, do you think we can get Tony to play that episode and all of the  _ Friends _ Thanksgiving episodes on the big TV in the Tower?” 

“Speaking of which,” MJ asks, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, “why is this the first time we’re having Thanksgiving at Avengers Tower? Didn’t Stark buy it back when Morgan was like, 2?” 

“Morgan got tired of having Thanksgiving at the cabin. She said she wanted to see the city, and watch the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.” 

MJ smooths down the front of her blouse, which Peter thought she looked crazy beautiful in, but he always thought she looked crazy beautiful, so like, that wasn’t particularly special or anything. “I fucking love that kid.” 

Peter shoots her an insulted look. “More than me?” 

MJ rolls her eyes. “Of course. Come on, loser. We have to leave before we’re late.” She presses a kiss to his cheek and disappears around the corner to their bedroom, leaving Peter standing alone in the kitchen, looking like a lonely idiot. 

He smiles fondly, though, slipping a hand into his suit jacket and feeling for the small velvet box hidden there. He flips it open and looks at the simple diamond ring sitting there. Ok. He could do this. 

Before he could dwell on it any further, MJ whirls back into the room with both of their jackets. Thankfully, she’s not looking at him, so Peter  _ just _ managed to stuff the box back into his suit jacket. “Come  _ on _ Parker. You know Morgan won’t wait for us if we’re late.” 

“Right, right,” Peter agrees. “Wait,” he says. 

“What?” MJ asks, turning to look at him. Peter steps closer and tips her face up slightly, leaning forward and kissing her. 

She jolts in shock ever so slightly, but kisses him back, curling a hand around his waist to pull him closer. He pulls away a second later and takes in the sight of her, lips swollen, hair slightly mussed. “What was that fact?” she asks, smirking at him. 

Peter steps away from her and shrugs. “Just because.” He couldn't  _ really _ tell her the reason, of course, that if he had his way, the next time they would be returning to his apartment, they would be engaged, but he smiles at her anyways. 

MJ eyes him suspiciously, but thankfully, just smiles and shakes her head, letting it go. “You’re such a stupid romantic sometimes, Parker. Come on, we  _ really _ have to go now.” MJ twists the knob of the door and pulls them both out into the hallway. It shuts behind her with a soft  _ click, _ and Peter hangs his jacket over his left arm as he fishes in his pocket for his keys. 

When he finally finds them, MJ deftly plucks them out of his hand. “What—what?” he splutters. 

“I’m definitely driving.” Without even waiting for an answer, she takes the steps downstairs, leaving Peter to chase after her. 

  
  
  


Tony’s the first one to greet them when they make it up to the 56th floor of the Tower. 

“Thank god. I thought Morgan was about to start eating some random crackers we have if you didn’t get here any sooner.” 

“Sorry about that, Tony,” MJ says. She drops her and Peter’s jacket onto a chair. “We would have gotten here sooner if  _ someone _ had been able to decide what he wanted to wear.” 

Peter flushes a deep red. “I take pride in my appearance,” he stammers.

MJ raises an eyebrow. “This coming from the boy whose first super suit was a pair of old sweats and a hoodie.” 

Peter juts his chin out defiantly. “I was fourteen! I’ve changed since then.”

She just smirks. “Ok. I’m going to find Pepper.” 

She vanishes around the corner, and Tony walks over to Peter. 

“Do you have it with you?” he asks quietly. 

Peter nods, swallowing roughly. He pulls the ring out of his jacket pocket, showing it to Tony.

“Never thought I’d say this, kid, but you made a good choice.” 

“Thanks,” Peter says. “It was May’s grandmother’s. Ben proposed to her with it.” 

Tony peers at him strangely, and Peter feels himself flushing even deeper of a red. “What?” 

The older man shakes his head. “Nothing. Just wondering where the time went.” 

This, Peter gets. He’s not just a kid anymore. He’s got like, a full time job at Stark Industries and as an Avenger, he graduated from MIT last May, and he’s planning on proposing to his girlfriend.

But he still feels like a little kid when Tony looks at him like that. 

Thankfully, Peter is jolted out of his thoughts when the sound of a little squeal comes from his right. 

“Peter!” 

He quickly stuffs the ring box back into his jacket before turning around, crouching down. “Morgs!” 

Morgan launches herself into his arms, all of a little five year old girl, but she’s so excited she packs a punch. Peter’s arms immediately come around her, holding her close to him. God, he loves Morgan  _ so _ much, more than he thought it was possible to love someone. And it’s been hard, not seeing her as often as he’s wanted to. Even though Tony’s pretty lenient with his hours at Stark Industries, Peter still wants to perfect his designs, so he probably works more than he should, and since Morgan’s at the cabin, he doesn’t have as much time as he’d like to see her.

Morgan pulls back from his embrace, and he smooths away the brown strands of her hair. “You took for _ ever _ to get here!” 

Peter nods seriously. “I’m sorry, Morgs. Blame your dad. He gave me the wrong instructions.” 

“Do not believe anything your brother says,” Tony says. He crouches down so he’s eye level with Morgan, and speaks with all the seriousness of a soldier issuing orders. “He’s a filthy liar and I don’t know where he learned that. It definitely wasn’t from me, sweetheart.” 

Peter wrinkles his nose at Morgan, pulling a giggle out of her. “Did you bring MJ with you?” she asks, her eyes wide. 

Peter feels his heart swell. God, he loves this little girl so much. Was it even possible to love someone this much? 

“No, sorry,” he says, teasing her. “She said that she had some work to get done.” 

Morgan tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms. “You’re lying. You have the box with you.” She taps the front of his suit jacket. “You never carry the box with you when MJ isn’t around.”

Peter winces. Sometimes, he forgets how perceptive and intelligent Morgan is, which is idiotic, considering she’s the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. 

“Wait a second,” Tony interrupts. Peter reaches down and hoists Morgan onto his shoulders, and she giggles, gripping his hair. “Just how long have you been carrying this ring around with you?” 

Tony’s only known about his plans because Peter had been even more distracted than usual at work, and even then, he’s only known for a few weeks. But Peter  _ knows _ a guilty look crosses his face when Tony just stares at him, expecting an answer. 

“Two months.” 

Whatever Tony was expecting him to say, it clearly was not that. “Two  _ months? _ Dear god, kid, what were your plans?? Hire a skywriter?” 

“I mean, I didn’t have anything major!” he insists. “I was nervous.” 

The look on Tony’s face softens, and he comes over to place a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Kid, you have  _ nothing _ to be worried about, ok. MJ loves you. She’ll yes.” He smirks. “She’s put up with you for this long. That girl is amazing.” 

Peter sighs. He grabs Morgan and ruffles her hair before setting her down on the ground. “Peter!” she protests, looking up at him. 

“Sorry, Morgs,” he apologizes. “I have to talk to your dad. Maybe find MJ to talk to?” 

Morgan frowns at him, but nods and runs off. 

“It’s not that I’m worried about her saying no, Tony.” Peter pauses. He doesn’t want to say it, because if he says it, then it seems like the words suddenly become so much more real. If he speaks them into the universe, it’ll happen then. 

“Ever since I thought about proposing to her, it just hit me. I mean, if we get married, then we’re  _ married. _ Like, ‘til death do us part. If something happens to me because of Spider-Man…” he trails off, barely able to finish the thought. “I just don’t want to leave her alone. But I don’t know if I can stop being Spider-Man either.” 

Tony places a hand on his shoulder. “Take a seat, kid.” 

He sits on the couch next to Tony, who folds his hands together and leans forward, looking more serious than Peter has ever seen him. 

“First of all, you’re an idiot. God forbid anything should happen to you, cause I won’t let it, but do you really think MJ would be alone? What are we, chopped liver?” 

The corners of Peter’s lips twitch up in a smile. 

“And in what universe do you think Morgan would go more than two days before talking to MJ? I hate to admit it, kid, and you’ll never,  _ ever _ hear this again, but you are Morgan’s favorite, and she loves MJ. She’d never let her be alone.” 

“But you can’t control the future.” 

“Don’t interrupt me,” Tony says, but he’s joking. “Look, kid. I’ve spent a lot more time with these kinds of thoughts than you have. They’re not fun. And they’re going to drive you crazy if you don’t learn to let them go. You chose to protect the world, Peter. Sure, you’re radioactive, but at the heart of it, you’re no different than any cop or firefighter who goes out on the job everyday. The only difference is that we see a little more aliens.

“It’s ok that you’re scared. But you can’t let it stop you from living your life.” 

“How did you do it, Tony?” 

He shrugs. “I don’t know, honestly. I guess I decided what I was giving up would be worse than anything else.” 

“I just don’t know how to decide that.” 

Tony smiles bitterly. “I’m sorry you have these kinds of decisions to make. But MJ loves you. We all do. It’s a hard choice, but you have to know that being a superhero doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to have a family. You have to make peace with the fact that you could leave her. But you also have to have faith.” 

“Promise me, Tony,” Peter says. His voice thrums with conviction. There is a strength behind his words, a strength Peter feels in his gut, in his throat, in his soul. “Promise me if anything  _ ever _ happens to me, you look after MJ. She is one of the strongest people I know, but I can’t have her being alone. She needs someone else.” 

“I promise you, Peter. But she has all of us. We’re not going anywhere.” Tony rests his hand on Peter’s knee. “You have this, Peter.” 

“I feel like I don’t, Tony.” Peter’s hand shakes as he wipes it on the couch, suddenly sweaty.

“Kid, I’m going to tell you something very important.” Peter looks up, locks eyes with Tony. 

“None of us feel like we do. All of us, the Avengers, we’re just humans, trying to figure out how to do the best thing for the world. That’s the thing you need to know, Peter. We are  _ human, _ at the end of the day. At the core—” he pokes the center of Peter’s chest, “—we are human, and we act human. That means I second guess myself all the time. I feel like I’ll never be able to live up to being Iron Man. I’m not perfect. But I  _ know _ things are going to be ok, Peter. You’re here to help the world. And you have to trust that other people are going to be there to pick up after you. It’s what I would do. It’s what lets me have faith in the world.” 

“What?” 

_ “You, _ Peter.” But Tony smiles at Peter, genuine, as if he’s seeing him for the first time. “Peter, you have the potential to be better than I ever was. I know you feel like you’re not ready for this, that you haven’t come to peace with it. But Peter, I need you to trust me. It’s going to be ok. You have such a good heart, kid. You’re not going to be able to make peace with yourself if you sit on the sidelines and not help. I have faith that you’ll figure it out.” 

Peter does not know why Tony has faith in him. Peter has wanted to be Tony, all his life, wanted to be like him, wanted to save the world and carry it on his shoulders, but only now, he realizes how alike he and Tony are. They both want to save the world. They both have to realize they might not be able to. But Peter trusts Tony, the kind of trust you build brick by brick. Peter still cannot see what Tony sees in him, but he trusts Tony enough to believe it is there. It will have to be enough for now. 

“And after all the shit you two have been through, the honeymoon, anywhere you want to go, completely on me.” Tony says. 

Peter looks at him, shocked. “Tony, I can’t accept that.” 

Tony leans back on the couch and waves his hand. “Yeah, of course you can. Take the jet.” 

Peter opens his mouth to protest, but Tony cuts him off with an unusually stern look. “For once, kid, let me spoil you. And don’t worry, the plane runs on clean energy, so MJ doesn’t need to worry about polluting the environment even more.” 

Peter sighs in defeat. “Ok, I guess. I’ll still have to run it by her, though.” 

“Yeah, but now you can go anywhere you want for however long. I’m sure Pepper will give MJ off all the time she wants, and you have it too. That’s the perk of having a superhero billionaire as your boss.” 

Peter drags his hand over his face. “How the hell did my life get like this?” 

“From what I remember, it was a spider,” Tony quips. 

Peter gives him a withering look. “Not helpful.” 

But the thing is, Tony has been helpful. The roiling in his stomach has been quieted, at least for a moment, and Peter knows that Tony doesn’t lie to him. Not about something this important. 

“Come on, kid,” Tony says, slapping his shoulder, standing up. “Stop worrying about this. You’re like, five. You don’t need to be this stressed.” 

“I’m 22.” 

“Geez, fucking twenty-two? I used to think that was so grown-up.” Tony shakes his head. “God, kids these days.” 

Peter sticks his tongue out at him. “Well, at least I’m not old.” 

Tony whips his head around to stare at Peter. “Did you just call me old?” 

Peter raises his hands in a placating gesture. “Rhodey said it first, not me.” 

Funnily enough, Rhodey walks in at that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. “Did you call me old?” Tony presses. 

Rhodey doesn’t miss a beat. “You’re only hearing about this now?” He laughs, placing his hands on his hips. “Tony, news flash, you’re old.” 

“I am not old,” Tony fires back. “How dare you suggest something like that.” 

Peter winces. He’s probably gonna get his ass kicked for saying this, but he’s going to anyways. “Hate to break it to you, Tony, but you kinda are.” 

Tony points at him without even breaking eye contact with Rhodey. “You. Shut up.” He points at Rhodey. “Betrayed. How long have we known each other? Thirty years?” 

Rhodey shrugs, taking a drink from a glass of water. “I’m surprised you didn’t see this coming sooner.” 

Tony’s lip curls bitterly, and he snaps, “thirty plus years, godfather to Morgan, and this is the thanks I get? You, corrupting me.” 

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “God, Tony, don’t get yourself so worked up about being old. The grey hairs suit you.” 

If possible, Tony looks even more offended, and in all honesty, Peter finds it ridiculously funny. “Loyalty for years. I can’t believe this.” 

Rhodey smirks. “You’re no fun anymore, Tony.” 

“I am too still fun!” 

Peter chooses this moment to slip out and leave the two of them to bickering, climbing up the stairs of the Tower in search of Morgan. 

  
  
  


He finds her in her room by herself, coloring, sitting cross-legged on her floor. 

“Hey Morgs,” he says, crossing the room and easily sitting down next to her. 

“Hey Peter.” She doesn’t say anything after that, continuing to color, and Peter stares out at the city’s skyline from her window. 

That’s the thing about sitting with Morgan. She never pushed him, but she always seemed to know if there was something he needed to say. Ever since her little fingers had gripped his finger tighter than he thought possible, ever since he had held her and watched her sleep and patched up her skinned knees, Morgan understood him in a way no one else did, not even Tony, not even MJ, did. Of course, they understood him in their own ways, but it was different with each of them. And right now, he needs Morgan. 

Eventually, though, she stops coloring and looks at him. “Peter?” 

He snaps back to attention, glancing at her. “Yeah, Morgan?” 

“Are you gonna marry MJ?” 

“I think so, Morgs. I mean, I want to.” 

“Oh.” She presses her lips together and nods. “Ok.” 

But Peter can tell something’s wrong. Morgan loves MJ, loves their relationship. After all, she’s been with Morgan almost as much as Peter has. So why isn’t she happy?

“What’s wrong, Morgs?” 

She looks at him, eyes wide, and with a jolt of horror, Peter realizes her eyes have a sheen of tears covering them. “If you and MJ get married, will you move away and have a family and leave me?” 

For all her strength (and she  _ is _ strong, the women that Peter knows are some of the strongest people he has ever met, Pepper, MJ, May) he is suddenly, viciously reminded that Morgan is still a child. That she still needs soothing words and to be reassured that he loves her. That he’s never going to leave her. 

“Oh, Morgan,” Peter says. He reaches out and pulls her into his arms. “Of course not. Morgan, you  _ are _ my family. I could never leave you behind, not ever. I promise. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“But what about when you guys have kids?” 

Peter laughs into her hair, holding her a little closer, a little tighter. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, Morgs, but that’s a  _ long _ way off. You don’t have to worry about that happening for a while. Not for a long time. And I’m not going anywhere in the meantime.” 

“But you  _ will _ have kids. And I don’t want you to stop loving me. Or forget about me.” 

Peter pulls back and perches Morgan on his lap. “Morgan, do you know what you did the first time I met you?” She shakes her head. “You took this little hand of yours—” he holds up her hand, “—and you wrapped your fingers around mine. Nothing,  _ nothing _ in the world could make me forget you. And even  _ if _ I have kids of my own, no one is ever going to replace you. I’m not capable of not loving you, Morgan.” 

Morgan’s face breaks out into a small smile, and she tucks her head into his neck. “Really?” 

“Love isn’t something that leaves your body, Morgan. It leaves its mark, even when it’s not visible. It’s like the sun on your skin. You can’t always see it, but you can always feel it. And you have left your mark on me. I will  _ always _ love you. Morgs, you’re my little sister. I promise.” 

Morgan clutches him tighter. “I love you, Peter.” 

“I love you too, Morgan.” 

She pulls back then, and climbs off of his lab, sitting again on the floor, cross legged, so they’re facing one another. “You love MJ too, right?” 

He nods. “So much, Morgan. I love her so much.” 

Morgan clenches her jaw determinedly. “Ok then. You gotta ask her to marry you.” 

Peter laughs. “That’s the plan, Morgs.” 

  
  
  


“Tony, when are Happy and May getting here?” Peter asks, walking into the kitchen. 

Tony shrugs. “They should be soon.” He glances at the clock. “It’s almost 3 pm. We’re gonna start eating dinner soon anyways.” 

“Wait, how are we getting dinner?” 

“Pepper ordered,” MJ answers for him, from where she’s helping Morgan pick out colors of Legos to build a truly gigantic building. “Thank god for that, since exactly zero of the people here can cook.” 

“I don’t know about that,” Rhodey pipes up. “I mean, I like to think I’m pretty decent. And we don’t know anything about Morgan yet, at least.” 

Tony shakes his head. “She can’t cook either. She once made me a mud pie while at the cabin, and then stopped me because she needed to add more worms.” He looks a little sick. “Thank god she didn’t  _ actually _ make me eat it.” 

“Ok, but like, all kids do that, Tony.” Peter says. 

“Did you?” 

“Well, not in my house, because I grew up in the city, but whenever I had the chance to go to the park and make one, yeah.” 

Tony shakes his head. “Children are weird,” he mutters. 

Just then, Peter’s stomach chooses that moment to let out a truly impressive growl, and instead of even looking embarrassed, he just buries his head in his hands and groans. “I’m  _ starving. _ When are we going to get to eat soon?” 

Tony shrugs. “I don’t know, kid. Plus, we still have to wait for Pepper to get back, since her flight was delayed because of weather getting out of Morocco.” 

Peter frowns. “Do you have anything I can eat?” 

Tony pulls open the fridge, glancing over his shoulder. “Aren’t you like, past that age where you’re supposed to be eating everything?” 

MJ shakes her head. “No, at least not according to our grocery bill every week.” 

Peter winces. “I just get hungry. It’s not like I don’t have long days.” 

Tony tosses him an apple. “Here.” 

Peter gingerly holds it. “You don’t have anything more, like, yummy?” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “God, kid, it’s an apple. May would kill me if you ate junk food and ruined your appetite for dinner, so just eat the apple.” 

“Fine,” Peter mutters, glaring at the apple as though it's done something to personally offend him. He takes a bit out of it as Rhodey looks up, peering over the tops of his glasses. 

“Tony, why don’t you turn on the TV so we can at least watch the parade. Morgan wanted that, right?” 

“Yes! Parade! Parade!” Morgan chants, looking up from her Lego creation. Tony grabs the remote and flicks it on, and the screen fills with an image of Garfield instantly. 

“I don’t know why she wants to watch it on TV anyways,” he says, leaning over to look at Peter. “It’s not like I don’t have one of the best views of the city up here.” 

“I think it has more to do with like, the camera angles and seeing everything. Plus, there are buildings in the way.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t get rid of the buildings. I’m not a god.” 

Peter clicks his tongue. “Disappointing. So, which balloon is your favorite?” 

“Wait, let me guess yours. Probably anything Star Wars related. Either R2D2 or C3-PO.” 

“I like things other than  _ Star Wars, _ Tony. There’s like, a million other movies out there that are also pretty good.” 

Tony smirks at him. “Could have had me fooled. Since you pretty much only talk about  _ Star Wars.”  _

Peter crosses his arms. “Don’t even pretend like you don’t love the  _ Star Wars _ movies as well.” 

“Oh no, they’re cinematic masterpieces and George Lucas is a genius, but all I’m saying is that you might want to expand your repertoire of films soon.” 

“You still make  _ Lord of the Rings _ references!” Peter objects, horrified. “That movie came out a million years ago!” 

“Ok, if we’re going to carbon date it, it's  _ barely _ older than you, and plus, it was a great movie. It deserves to be referenced constantly.” 

“Maybe you should think about referencing movies that were made in the past decade.” 

Tony scowls at him. “I have a five-year old daughter. The latest movies I’ve been watching have all involved Disney princesses and talking animals that should not, under any circumstances, be able to speak. Like the fucking raccoon that hangs around with the Guardians. Like, he’s basically a stock character from a Disney movie. But a lot less family friendly.” 

Peter stiles a laugh. “Ok, you might be right about that.” He brightens. “Ok then, what’s your favorite Disney movie? And princess?” 

Tony shoots him a look. “You can’t seriously expect me to have an opinion on that.” 

Peter just stares at him, waiting for him to cave. He knows Tony. There’s no way he doesn’t have a favorite Disney movie.

Tony rubs his hand over his face. “Fine,” he eventually bites out. “I like  _ Beauty and the Beast, _ and Mulan.” 

Peter nods. “Good choices, good choices. I’m more of a  _ The Princess and the Frog _ guy myself. It’s tragically underrated. I really like Mulan too, though.” 

“Everyone likes Mulan.”    
  
“What’s not to like about her? She literally saves an  _ entire _ country. And she doesn’t even mean to! She’s just trying to do the right thing for her father.” 

“She is a badass,” Tony agrees. 

“Plus, she has the best sidekick. Mushu is a laugh riot and that entire movie has a great soundtrack and a great message. Even if it strays from the original story, it’s still a really good movie.” 

“Morgan likes Ariel. Personally, I don’t see what’s the big deal.” 

“It’s the mermaid tail,” MJ offers, suddenly materializing next to Peter, who jumps about a foot in the air.

“What the  _ fuck _ , MJ?” Peter whisper-shouts, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. MJ just smirks at him. 

“Like, every little girl wanted to be a mermaid, especially at that age.” 

Peter raises his eyebrows. “Even you?” 

MJ smiles evilly at him. “I wanted to be the  _ other _ kind of mermaid. The kind that drowned sailors.” Peter gulps as she walks behind him and into the kitchen, pulling a beer from the fridge.

“Your girlfriend is one of the most terrifying people I know, and I have Black Widow in my contacts.” 

Peter rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, she scares me too. I think that’s a good thing, though.” 

“Daddy, look!’ Morgan says, pointing at the screen. Tony and Peter both whip their heads around to look at the TV, where a giant Olaf is floating on the screen.

Both of them groan simultaneously, Tony pinching the bridge of his nose. “That fucking  _ movie,” _ he says, “was the worst thing that ever happened to me. She was literally born the year the sequel came out, but we had to watch the original version like six hundred times just to appease her.” 

“If I never hear That Song again for the rest of my life, I’ll be happy,” Peter says, face dark. “Why is Disney still peddling this? The movie came out like, a million years ago.” 

“Ten years ago is not a million years ago.” 

“It might as well be.” Peter crosses his arms. “Plus, everyone knows the other Disney movies are like, actually so much better.” 

“The sequel was halfway decent,” Tony argues back. 

“Agreed, but like, why?” 

“Capitalism, kid.” 

“…I’m still hungry.” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighs. “Me too.” 

  
  
  


When the elevator dings, both Peter and Tony jump off of the couch and rush forward to help Happy, May, and Pepper with everything. Their hands are laden with bags, and Peter sets some on the table while Pepper greets Tony and Morgan. 

“Hi there, sweetie,” she says, pressing a kiss to Morgan’s forehead and smoothing her hair back. “How was your vacation? School ok?” 

Morgan nods. “We made hand turkeys!” She suddenly runs to the kitchen table and picks up a stack of hand turkeys, handing them to her mom. “I made one for everyone here!” 

“Oh, Morgan, that’s sweet! You want to help me give them to everyone while your dad and Peter set the table?” Morgans nods eagerly, while Tony and Peter groan. 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Pepper answers, smiling. She does, however, take a moment to walk over and give Peter a hug. “Hi, Peter. Happy Thanksgiving.” 

Peter hugs her back. “Hi, Ms. Potts.” Try as he might, he’s never been able to call her Pepper. She’s always been Pepper in his mind, strong, capable Pepper, but she’s also  _ Ms. Potts, _ his boss in a way Tony would never be. 

She steps back, and her eyes flit over his face carefully. For as intelligent as Tony is, Peter can’t help but feel like Pepper is the one who sees right through him, who spreads his soul bare and soothes it. “How has the development for the clean water filtration system been going so far?” 

Peter nods. “Pretty good. Shuri said she would help us in implementing it across Africa, because Wakanda has tons of assets and contacts in all of the countries. It just needs a little more fine-tuning, but it should be good to go by the beginning of the new year.” 

Pepper tilts her head, sunshine-like hair falling over her shoulder. “Good. And the other thing?” She raises an eyebrow pointedly.

Peter fidgets. “Going good as well, I think.” 

She reaches out and smooths his hair, just like she did to Morgan a minute ago, and Peter’s heart aches. He loves her so much. Between May and her, Peter has so many mothers he didn’t know how to thank them both. “Well, Pete,” she says, stroking his jaw, “I think you’re going to be great. And take the next week easy when you come back, ok? I know Dr. Octopus has been giving you a lot of trouble lately.” 

The phantom ache in Peter’s right shoulder he received last week when Dr. Octopus threw him into a building flares back up again, and he nods through the pain. 

Pepper frowns, like she knows how he feels, but her eyes are kind when she squeezes his hand, before she takes Morgan by her little hand to marvel over her hand turkeys, going to find everyone else for dinner. 

Tony grabs the plates and Peter opens all of the boxes of food May and Happy have brought. “Latest stock villain giving you trouble, Peter?” Tony asks. 

Peter looks up from where he’s struggling to open the box of chow lo mein and shakes his head. “No more so than usual,” he says with a bitter laugh. “But apparently I don’t get much of a break. Somehow a new one finds me sooner or later.” He rips the box open and nearly sends the food flying everywhere but just manages to stop himself. 

Tony leaves the plates on the table and places his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “Kid, are you ok?” 

Peter knows Tony can tell he’s not, but he won’t push him, and for that, Peter is more grateful than he can say. 

He sighs, dragging his hand over his face, suddenly so very bone tired. “I am, honestly. It’s just hard, you know. MJ and I barely see each other as it is, we’re both so busy, and on top of being Spider-Man, it’s like these idiots want to come and fuck up my life just as I sit down and want to spend some time with my family.” 

Tony squeezes his shoulder in sympathy. “I know, Pete.” He picks up the plates and resumes setting the table as Peter starts to bring over all of the food, having put it on nicer dishes. “I think that’s the price we pay, you know.” 

“Sometimes it feels too steep of a price.”

“Peter,” Tony says, serious. Peter stops and looks up at him. “If you ever need a break, you let me know right away, ok? You’re doing this because you have a good heart, but you’re no help to anyone if you’re too tired or burnt out. I can watch over New York for you, in the meantime.” 

Peter cracks a smile. “You? A retired old man?” 

Tony’s face morphs from one of concern into affronted. “Old? Parker, I might be retired, but I’ve been doing this since you were in grade school. I can take care of one city for a little bit.” 

Peter grabs the silverware and starts setting it down while Tony roots though the kitchen looking for glasses. “Well, thanks, Tony. I appreciate it. Really, I do.” 

Tony’s eyes soften as he sets down the glasses. “It’s fine, Pete. I know you can handle a lot. But it’s nice being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man sometimes, right? And come on. It’s Thanksgiving. Why are you worrying about this kind of stuff?” 

“You’re right, Tony.” Peter smiles suddenly. “Want to have a contest to see who can eat more rolls?” 

“Oh no, I learned my lesson last time, kid. I’m never going against you with anything involving food again. Ever. I’m pretty sure you could eat an entire high school out.” 

“Well, all of the Thai food is mine, so.” 

“I like Thai food as well, though!”

“Yeah, well, everyone does, but it’s mine.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Ok, well, let’s get everyone in here so we can actually have Thanksgiving.” 

Peter jogs over to the hallway and yells through cupped hands, “Come get dinner now before I eat all of it.” 

That brings MJ, Pepper, and Morgan out of Morgan’s room, while Happy, Rhodey, and May come in from the atrium. 

“I swear to god, Peter, if you eat my dumplings, I will  _ kill _ you,” MJ promises, walking up to him. 

He holds up his hands placatingly. “Hey, it was an empty threat. I promise.” 

Morgan walks up to him then, holding out a red turkey. “Here, Peter. I made this one for you.” 

“Oh, Morgs, I love it,” Peter says, taking the red construction carefully. And he does. “I’ll keep it forever.” 

To his surprise, Morgan giggles and rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to keep it  _ that _ long, silly. Just be careful with it right now.”

Peter nods, and he takes her hand and leads her over to the kitchen table. As always, Morgan sits next to Peter, so she can steal food off of his plate. 

“What do you think, Morgs?” he whispers. “I know it’s not normal turkey or anything, but I thought it would be interesting to try all kinds of foods on Thanksgiving.” 

Morgan nods seriously. “Well, I hope it tastes better than the one time Daddy tried to make scrambled eggs for me.” 

Peter chokes down a laugh as Tony gasps dramatically. “After all I’ve done for you, and you just completely destroy me, don’t you?” he says, mournfully shaking his head. 

“I’ve had your cooking, Tony,” Pepper says. “It probably better serves as some kind of solvent.” 

“Well, it can’t be any worse than May’s,” Peter argues, jabbing his thumb at his aunt. 

“Hey.” May points her fork at him threateningly. “At least I’m a bad cook and proud of it. Plus, I turned you on to Thai food, so are you really complaining?”

Pepper shakes her head. “No, Peter, this was  _ bad. _ He spent three hours trying to make me an omelet.” 

Peter shoots Tony an incredulous look. “Three  _ hours? _ What could you have done that would take you three hours and have it  _ still _ not be edible.” 

Tony shakes his head. “Ok, if I’m going to explain myself, I need to start from the beginning. Which involves a  _ very _ angry chicken and an incredibly inconveniently placed stove top.” 

“A chicken?? What, did you pull the eggs right out of the chicken’s cloaca?” 

“How the  _ hell _ do you know that?” 

_ “The Suite Life on Deck,”  _ Peter answers. Seriously? It was an iconic show. “Like, on the Disney Channel?” he says, seeing the confused look on Tony’s face remaining. 

Tony presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose, breathing out. “God, having kids is more exhausting than saving the entire world.  _ Thrice.” _

“Well, to be fair, you never actually  _ had _ me, you just—” 

“Can it, kid,” Tony says, and Peter shuts his mouth, biting back a grin. “I’ve got my hands full enough with Morgan, curious menace she is. I don’t need you to add to that.” 

“I’m not a menace, Daddy!” Morgan protests, but she’s smiling. 

Tony shoots her a grin. “Oh yeah? What do you call stealing all of Mommy’s things when she’s not looking.” 

“I call it healthy curiosity,” Peter says, picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks. Morgan giggles next to him, stealing his other dumpling from off his plate. 

“You,” Tony says, pointing his fork at Peter. “Do not encourage her.” 

“Don’t encourage  _ him,” _ MJ adds, crossing her arms. “Like he needs anymore motivation to go and do stupid stuff.” 

Peter makes a face at her, but he doesn’t have a leg to stand on. MJ’s seen him do stupid stuff way too often for him to have any sort of a retort. 

“Well, Peter,” Pepper adds, “you’re certainly not the one at this table who has a monopoly on doing stupid stuff. Remind me, which one of us was the one who took off flying in his first ever Iron Man suit and nearly died because he tried to break the limit for manned flight?” 

“Hey,” Tony says. “I wasn’t with you then. I was a lot stupider.” 

“True.” 

“I’d argue you’ve only gotten stupider since MIT,” Rhodey says. 

“Oh, I see how it is,” Tony grumbles. “Betrayed by my own family.” 

“Should’ve seen it coming a long time ago, Tones.” 

While Tony and Rhodey continue squabbling, Peter slips a hand into his jacket pocket and discreetly flips open the box, seeing the ring nestled in the velvet. 

“Is that the ring?” Morgan whispers loudly, leaning over to look at it. 

“Morgan!” Peter whisper-shouts, sparing a glance at MJ to see if she’s noticed anything (which, she probably has, and fucking hell, he’s so screwed), but thankfully, she’s chatting with Pepper. He’s not dumb enough to think she’s noticed nothing, but hopefully she just attributes it to the weird inside jokes that he and Morgan have (of which there are a lot). “Yeah, yeah, it’s the ring,” he concedes with a sigh. 

“It’s pretty,” Morgan says matter of factly. “But get a move on, Peter! You’re gonna propose before the New Year, right?” 

God, Morgan was just as much a master of sarcasm as Tony, and dear god, between the two of them and MJ, Peter was never going to get a moment of peace. 

Oh well. He chose this life, and he wouldn’t go back on it for anything. 

“After dinner, Morgs,” he whispers, flipping the box closed and stuffing it back into his jacket. 

It’s going to be perfect. He’s sure of it. 

  
  
  


Ok, so this isn’t  _ exactly _ perfect. 

Peter stares at the alpaca contentedly chewing on a throw pillow as Tony attempts to usher the ungulate out the door. His knee is starting to hurt, from where he’s kneeled on the floor, and MJ’s currently laughing so hard Peter thinks she might be crying. 

Look, he thought she might cry, even though she wasn’t much for emotions, but not like  _ this. _ He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

He had taken MJ into the sitting room, and tried to get some privacy so he could propose to her. Neither of them were very big on other people being there, and so he wanted to make this private, make this for the two of them, about their life. 

What he wanted to hear from her was a yes, and what he wanted was a kiss, not to watch his girlfriend laugh so hard she was clutching her stomach as Iron Man tried to get his alpaca out the door, from where it had wandered in. 

“Sorry kids,” Tony grimaces, wrangling with the animal’s collar. “Carry on.” 

“What the  _ fuck _ is the alpaca even  _ doing here?” _

“I didn’t want to leave him alone! He’s all alone up at the cabin, and I didn’t like that. He doesn’t deserve to be.” Tony pats the animal gently, scratching underneath its chin. 

Peter sighs. “How did he even get  _ in?” _

Tony winces. “I might have forgotten to close the gate to the enclosure in the other room. Again. Sorry.” 

“No, please,” MJ says through tears. “Please, don’t apologize. This is the best proposal I could have ever gotten. Like, easily one of the top ten moments of my life.” 

“I didn’t even ask you,” Peter complains. God, his knee was really starting to ache, stuck here on the floor.

MJ leans down and smiles at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “So then ask me, you idiot.” 

Well, his plan for a perfect proposal was shot, so, might as well just go for the classic. “MJ, will you marry me?” 

She cocks her head to the side and gives him a smirk. “I don’t know. I’ve got a little side thing going with that guy, Spider-Man. I think he’s pretty hot.” 

“Well, I have it on good authority that he’s pretty hot  _ and _ he’s in love with you, so,” 

“Really? Sounds like a good deal. I guess I’ll have to marry him, then.” Peter rises up from the ground (thank god), and before he’s even slipped the ring on her finger, MJ’s hands are on his face, tilting it up ever so slightly to kiss him. 

“I love you,” he whispers, just before he kisses her. And god, he does. He loves her so much, so much it hurts sometimes. 

“I love you,” she whispers back, just before she kisses him, soft and sweet, like they have all the time in the world. They do, he reminds himself. He gets to spend the rest of his life with her, this goddess who makes everything better, who makes him laugh and who is his rock, his lighthouse, his everything. He smiles through the kiss, reaching up to cup her cheek, but before his hands even touch her face, a weird bleat comes from the corner of the room. 

MJ pulls away from him to peer at the alpaca, who bleats once more. Tony gives them a thumbs up. “Good job, kid. Plus, the alpaca approves. That means you’ll last.” 

Peter narrows his eyes at the alpaca. “He doesn’t seem too focused on love, given that he interrupted my proposal.” 

“Aww, Peter,” MJ says mockingly, patting him on the cheek. “Don’t blame the animal. He made it unforgettable. Blame the billionaire who couldn’t afford a halfway decent lock on his enclosure.” 

“Hey!” Tony protests. “I take offense to that.” 

“Good.” MJ slips her hands around Peter’s waist. “So, how long do you think until Morgan comes running in?” 

“I’d give it another two seconds.” 

Exactly when predicted, Morgan comes tearing into the room, arms flailing about. “Peter, did you finally do it?” 

“Yeah,  _ finally. _ I was getting tired sitting around waiting for him.” MJ crouches down and shows the little girl her hand. “It’s pretty, don’t you think?” 

Morgan nods eagerly. “Yeah! Come on, let’s show Mommy!” She tugs on MJ’s hand, who shoots a wink back at Peter as she lets herself be dragged out of the room. 

Peter runs a hand over his face and lets out a tired sigh just as Tony comes back into the room, having wrangled his pet to the proper location. “Hey, hey, hey,” Tony says, clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “What’s with the long face? This is a happy time, right?” 

“No, yeah. I mean, I’ve wanted to marry MJ since I was like, 17, so definitely happy. I’m just exhausted.” 

Tony clicks his tongue. “No more Spider-Manning, for you, then.” 

Peter raises his eyebrows. “You realize I’m a legal adult right now, right? You can’t boss me around like I’m your intern anymore.” 

“You and both know there is more than one terrifying woman in the room next door who would agree with me, wholeheartedly. And because I don’t want to be murdered by  _ them, _ I highly recommend you stop this. Plus, Pete, it’s not like you need to be one duty 24/7. Take a break. I’m sure Matt or Jessica would be happy to help you.” 

“Why the hell is New York superhero central?” Peter asks. 

Tony barks out a laugh. “Valid question. But seriously, kid,” he looks into Peter’s eyes, and Peter, not for the first time, is struck by the sheer amount of wisdom lurking behind them. Tony’s eyes are no longer tired, not like they were when Peter first met him, skin around his eye purpled, they are not exhausted and haunted, they shine with a warm wisdom, the kind that only comes from acceptance and peace. “Take it from me. This life? With the whole onesie and running off to save people, you have to take it in moderation.” 

Peter can’t help but start giggling. “That’s coming from  _ you, _ hypocrite?” 

“Alright, alright, don’t enjoy this too much. You’re right, I had no idea how to balance the two when I was younger. Do you know I once told Pepper there was nothing else but the mission?” 

Peter chews the inside of his cheek, nodding. 

“I was wrong. There is something else besides the mission, Peter, and that’s  _ life. _ I know you want to save the world. Hell, I want to save the world. Just because I’ve got kids doesn’t mean that I stopped wanting to protect our world, our people. But you can’t lose sight, like I did. You have to be able to stop yourself.” 

“I feel responsible, Tony.” 

“You’re not, kid. You don’t owe this world a damn thing. But the fact that you want to help it makes you a good person. Let the police do their job. Ask for help. Don’t take the weight of the world on your shoulders.” 

Peter smiles. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“That’s never not gonna be weird.” 

“What?” 

“You, calling me Tony. I just got really used to Mr. Stark.” 

“I could go back to calling you Mr. Stark, if you want.” 

“No, please.” Tony waves his hand. “That makes me feel old.” 

Peter can see the exact moment when Tony realizes he’s said the exact wrong thing, freezing. “Oh shit.” 

“Mr. Stark, what was your favorite dish today? I mean, in my opinion, I think the chow lo mein was great, but what do you think, Mr. Stark?” Peter says, grin spreading over his face. 

Tony whacks him on the back of the head. “I literally hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“I wish I did. Then I could ban you from this place with good reason.” 

“What about Morgan, then?” Peter points out as they walk into the living room, where Pepper and Morgan are crowded around MJ. “She’d be devastated.” 

“I don’t know how you managed to make yourself my kid’s favorite, but I’m going to undo that, one of these days. And then you’ll have no support, Parker.” 

“He’s still got me,” Pepper calls. “Whatever you two are arguing about.” 

Peter breaks off from Tony to go and sit next to May. She wraps an arm around him and runs her hands through his hair. “Hey honey.” 

Peter sighs and leans into her touch, breathing in her scent, the most comforting thing around. May always made everything better, without fail. Everyone needed a May in their life, someone to steady their hands, someone to breathe in, someone who’s very presence made you relax. “Congrats, sweetheart,” she says. 

Peter smiles at her. “Thanks, May. Thank you, for everything. Not just the ring. Everything.” 

May presses a kiss to Peter’s head, and god, he feels like a little kid all over again, but in a good way. May will always be his first memory of home, someone who took in a little boy with no parents and showed him more love than he thought possible. “I just can’t believe you’re getting married. I mean, finally, but  _ still. _ Sometimes I can’t believe you’re so old.” 

Peter draws back and looks May in the eyes. “You think I’m ready, May? I mean, I love MJ so much. I’ve wanted to marry her for years. But, what if she doesn’t—” 

“Peter,” May says softly, cutting him. “She does. Trust me.” 

Peter closes his eyes and revels in her touch. “You look tired, honey. Are you getting enough sleep?” Her eyes narrow. “Tony’s not working you too hard, is he?” 

“No, no, no, nothing like that,” Peter rushes to correct her. “Tony’s great. He gives me plenty of breaks and I can work as much as I want. That’s not it. Unfortunately,” he gives her a wry smile, “the other criminals running around New York City aren’t as nice.” 

“You know you don’t have to do this alone, right?” 

“Tony said the same thing.” 

May chuckles. “Why am I not surprised? He’s such a hypocrite when it comes to you. Peter, honey, I really think you should listen to him. I agree with him.” 

Peter stares at her. May and Tony got along fine, thank god, but them actively  _ agreeing _ on something? That was nearly unheard of. Of course, whenever he fucked up, Tony’s first call was May, so maybe they were more in sync than he had previously thought. “Really?” 

She nods. “I’ll never be able to understand your world, Peter, no matter how much I try to. I don’t think the world deserves you, and I don’t think you needed to be doing so much to help it, to the point where you’re putting yourself in danger. But Tony does get it. I think you should listen to him. Take a break. The world isn’t going to fall apart because you’re not looking after it, every second. Tony knows you, Peter. And I trust that he knows what’s best for you. But mostly, I trust  _ you, _ Peter. I just don’t want you to overwork yourself.” 

“Thanks, May.” He can always count on May, always count on her to ground him. 

“So, Peter” Morgan bounds up to him. “When are you guys getting married?” 

Peter chokes on his own spit, and in the background, he can hear Tony laughing so hard he can’t breathe. “That’s a little quick, isn’t Morgs?” 

Morgan fixes him with a look. “Well, I thought that was the whole point of asking her to marry you. You know, to  _ marry her?” _

Thankfully, Pepper swoops in to save him. “Morgan, sweetie, just because Peter asked MJ to marry him doesn’t mean they’re going to get married right now. It just means that they’re going to get married some time in the future.” 

Morgan pouts, crossing her arms. “I know  _ that, _ Mommy. Of course they’re not going to get married right now. I just thought it would be sometime soon. Like, next month or something.” 

Peter almost topples off the couch in shock, his blood pumping in his ears, and he can hear Tony only start laughing harder in the background, absolutely no help at all. 

Pepper shoots him an apologetic look. “Morgan, honey, Peter and MJ will get married when they want to, ok? You don’t want to rush them or anything, right?” 

“Yes I do.” 

Pepper gapes at her daughter, having seemingly no response to that. Tony manages to compose himself long enough to come over to them. “Morgan, I know Peter is a bit slow on a lot of things, but I promise I won’t let him be slow on this.” 

“Hey!” Peter objects, offended. 

“Be quiet, Pete,” Tony says flippantly. He runs his hand through Morgan’s hair, exactly like he runs his hand through Peter’s. “I promise I’ll make him get married soon. You’ll get to be a flower girl and everything.” 

“You better,” Morgan says. She runs off then, back to MJ, jumping into her arms. Tony rises from the floor, giving Peter an amused look. 

“So, did I just lie to my daughter or not, Parker?” 

Peter stammers. “I mean—I don’t know if you—I have no idea.” 

“Relax, kid,” Tony says. “Don’t have a heart attack. I just said that stuff to appease Morgan. You know how she is. Plus, she’s only five. She thinks everything happens right now, this second.” 

“So,” May asks, as Tony sits down next to them. “Do you think Morgan enjoyed her first Thanksgiving here in the Tower?” 

“She better have,” Tony says. “I didn’t sit through that insufferable Thanksgiving Day parade for nothing.”

“You’re called Macy’s iconic Thanksgiving Day parade insufferable?” Peter asks, raising his eyebrows. 

“Well yeah. They didn’t even have a balloon break away and go flying around the city, like in that one  _ Friends _ episode,” Tony complains. “It was boring.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry that Macy’s didn’t get the memo to release giant balloons full of helium all around the city because of Tony Stark’s boredom.” 

“Really?” Tony pretends to look shocked. “I could have sworn I sent it out to them three days ago.” 

“Ok, ok,” May says placatingly. “What about you, Tony. It’s been awhile since you’ve had Thanksgiving here in the city. What do you think?” 

“It was nice.” 

“That’s a boring response,” May says. “I’m going to go talk to actually interesting people.” She gets up and presses a kiss to Peter’s head.” 

As soon as she walks away from them, Peter smirks at Tony. “So what did you really want to say.” 

“I still think May and Happy should have gotten us shawarma.” 

“Agreed. I’ve never had it, you know?” 

Tony’s eyes bug out. “That’s it. Tomorrow, you and me. Shawarma joint.” 

Peter chews his lips. “It’s a deal.” Tony sighs, looks out the window of the Tower’s sitting room out at the city. Peter follows his gaze, watching as the blue skyline bleeds into darker night.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed being back in the city until I was here again, you know?” 

“Can’t imagine living anywhere else,” Peter says, and it’s the truth. New York pulses in his veins just as much as blood does. He knows every inch of Queens, has the skyline seared into the back of his eyelids. And ever since he met Tony, he’s hoped that he would fall back in love with the city. 

“It was hard to come back,” Tony says quietly. Peter looks at him, looks at the way he folds his hands and leans forward. 

And god, he knows that Tony has been through so much, that there was a whole lifetime that he lived before Peter came into the world, that he has seen things Peter could never begin to dream of. There is a whole past that lurks in Tony, one that is painful and that must be wrenched out of him at times, but Peter cannot bear to put him through any more pain. He always waits for Tony to tell him. He cannot ask. 

“I don’t know how much you remember of the Battle of New York, Peter,” Tony asks. 

“Not much,” Peter says. “May was stuck at the hospital for hours, and the schools were all on lockdown. It was terrifying, though. I definitely remember it being terrifying. I’ll never forget that.” 

Tony rubs a hand over his face. “It’s not something that I could easily forget. Do you know how much I loved the stars as a kid? Used to look up at them for hours. Wanted to be an astronaut even, until Howard brought that dream to a screeching halt.” He laughed bitterly. “And suddenly, I couldn’t even bear to look up at the night sky. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw myself, falling, falling, falling. New York became a living hell for me. I felt like I was trapped.” 

“What changed?” 

“You.” Peter feels his face flush as Tony smiles at him, soft, the kind of smile he gives Peter and Morgan when he truly feels that he loves them, the kind of smile that lodges itself into Peter’s chest and spreads warmth through his body, the kind of smile that Peter latches onto whenever he closes his eyes, the smile that is burned into his brain. “You did, Peter. You reminded me that it’s possible to be happy. That there is a way to be good again.” 

“I mean,” Peter laughs, suddenly feeling on the spotlight, “I don’t even know what I did.” 

“But it wasn’t what you  _ did, _ Peter. It’s you. You were happy. God,” Tony sighs, and in that moment, he looks older than Peter has ever seen him, and Peter sees the weight of all the worlds that have been weighing on his shoulder. “You were happier than I could have ever dreamed of being. Until now. You know, you made me want to come back to New York. It became easier, remembering why I was there. I had a purpose, all of a sudden.” 

Tony moves over to sit next to Peter, and Peter leans his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s arm comes around to wrap around Peter, pulls him. 

And if May smells like home, like a comforting hand to hold, then Tony smells like the pat, all oil and grease and cologne that Peter wants to bury himself in and never leave. 

“You gave  _ me _ purpose, Peter. Iron Man is my life’s purpose, but you gave me purpose.” He looks over at Morgan fondly, where she’s excitedly chattering away. “The both of you did.” 

“Glad we could help, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, his voice muffled. God, he’s so tired, and Tony smells so nice, and this couch is actually really comfortable. He doesn’t want to fall asleep here, but he’s not exactly sure he has much of a choice in the matter. His body craves it, craves rest and to not worry. 

“You’re just going to pass out on me, huh?” Tony says, amusement in his voice. Peter just groans and buries his face into Tony’s shoulder, pretending he can’t hear him. “That’s fine. As long as you and MJ agree to spend the night here before going back to that tiny place you call an apartment.” 

“It’s not tiny, Tony,” Peter protests. “It’s 1200 square feet. That’s like, 500 square feet more than the average size of a Queens apartment.” 

Peter can’t see him, but from the way Tony flinches, he can tell Tony’s probably staring down at him in horror. “1200 square feet? I think this  _ living room _ is 1200 square feet. Please, kid, let me buy you a new place. Am I not paying you enough? Is that why you haven’t moved out of that little shack? Do you want a raise?” 

Peter smiles into Tony’s chest. “You pay me fine, Mr. Stark. MJ and I just don’t like handouts.” 

“It’s not a handout, kid,” Tony grumbles, but he falls silent when Peter barely stifles a yawn against Tony’s shoulder. “We’ll talk about this later. I’m still making you get a better apartment, but right now, you get some sleep. You lucked out this time.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” God, he’s so tired, and it’s so nice and quiet here, the smell of Tony lingering in the air. 

“Don’t thank me, kid. Just take care of yourself.” 

The last thing Peter feels before oblivion overtakes him is the feel of Tony’s fingers, carding through his hair, soothing the anxious beat of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr: @[parkersedith](https://parkersedith.tumblr.com)


	3. the fourth of july; 2029

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Literally, who the fuck gave the sun permission to be so bright this goddamn early in the morning?_
> 
> _Tony cracks open an eye to peer at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 9:29. Ok, so maybe it wasn’t incredibly early in the morning, but still. There was absolutely no reason that the sun should be this bright, none at all._
> 
> _“Tony,” a voice says. He only grumbles in response._
> 
> _“Come on, you lazy idiot.” God, Tony’s gonna kill Rhodey as soon as he manages to drag himself from this very comfortable bed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favorite chapters to write! i hope you enjoyed it, and the great art given to me. thank you!
> 
> enjoy!

The first thing Tony does when he wakes up on the Fourth of July is groan and bury his face in his pillow. 

Literally, who the fuck gave the sun permission to be so bright this goddamn early in the morning? 

Tony cracks open an eye to peer at the alarm clock on his bedside table.  _ 9:29. _ Ok, so maybe it wasn’t incredibly early in the morning, but  _ still. _ There was absolutely no reason that the sun should be this bright, none at all. 

“Tony,” a voice says. He only grumbles in response. 

“Come on, you lazy idiot.” God, Tony’s gonna kill Rhodey as soon as he manages to drag himself from this very comfortable bed. 

“Tony, come  _ on. _ Your kids are waiting for you downstairs.” 

Tony finally sits up in bed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. There’s a sharp indent there where he had fallen asleep wearing his glasses a few nights ago, and he had woken up with them pressing painfully into his skin. “Morgan’s awake already?” he yawns. 

Rhodey nods. “Yeah, and she’s down there with Peter and MJ.” 

Tony tosses the covers off of himself and shuffles into the bathroom, tossing cold water in his face. “Morgan’s eleven, and those two kids are 27. Why the hell are they up so early? It’s  _ summer.” _

Rhodey smirks. “They're just not lazy, like you.” 

Tony flips him off without even sparing him a glance, blearily rubbing at his right eye as he searches for his toothbrush. “I’ll be down in fifteen,” he says, finally locating it. 

“Great.” Rhodey raps against the door with his knuckles as a goodbye, and walks off.

Tony manages to wake up enough to get into the shower, which does help him wake up quite a bit, and then drags an old band tee on. He walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find everyone at the kitchen table, all sipping coffee. 

“Finally get up,” Peter smirks, hiding his grin behind his mug?

“It’s too early for this, Parker,” Tony says. “Let me have at least one cup before we go a couple of rounds.” 

He walks over and presses a kiss to Pepper’s cheek, as she scratches something out on the pad in front of her. “Hi.” 

She smiles up at him. “Hi. Glad to see you’re finally up.” 

Tony groans, dropping his head onto her shoulder. “Why does everyone keep saying that?” 

Pepper laughs softly, carding her fingers through his hair. “Maybe because you’re the last one up, and up until a few years ago, you would never sleep, so seeing Tony Stark sleep in a novelty.” 

“I blame that on you,” Tony says, voice muffled. “And Morgan.” 

Pepper hums in agreement. “Can’t blame stuff on her for much longer. She’s almost 12.” 

“She’s not,” Tony protests. “She’s like, 5.” 

Pepper laughs. “Oh, I can’t wait to see you when she’s a teenager.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, but logically, he knows Pepper’s right. Frankly, Morgan was never going to stop being his little girl. No matter how hard he tried, he still had trouble seeing  _ Peter _ as an adult, and the kid was married and worked for him and was a goddamn superhero in his own right. And he had only known Peter since he was sixteen. He had held Morgan since she was the size of his palm, felt her tiny fingers wrap around his pinky. He was never going to stop seeing her like that, no matter what. 

Tony walks over to the counter and pours himself a mug of coffee, watching everyone laugh around the table. “So, what’s the plan?” he asks. 

MJ pulls out a sheet of paper. “Ok, so with some legal maneuvering on my part, I got us to have a permit to let off fireworks here on the cabin grounds. We just need to have all the fireworks done by 11 pm. I also talked to Happy and May about food, and they contacted a catering company who should bring the food here around 11, and then again around 5, for both dinner and lunch. Oh, and I talked to Helen, who said she’d send a few of her nurses in case we needed anything.” 

Tony stares at MJ, and then at everyone else. “So did anyone  _ besides _ MJ do anything?” 

“Don’t look at me, Tony,” Pepper says absently. “I’m busy trying to run the company you gave me remotely from a cabin that has occasionally shitty Wi-Fi.” 

“You’re married to the foremost tech billionaire in the world and you still have a cabin that gets shitty WiFi?” May asks incredulously. 

Pepper raises her hands. “Hey, according to Tony, he’s not going to cut down the trees to build a cell tower or so we can get a better signal.” 

“I told you, I’m working on it,” Tony protests. “Ok, so then did anyone besides MJ and Pepper do anything?” 

The table’s silent. 

MJ sighs in exasperation. “What did you expect, Tony?” 

Peter chuckles next to her, turning to give her a smile. “We all know you and Pepper are the smartest ones here, MJ.” 

“Other than me, of course,” Morgan adds, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

Tony bites back a smirk at how confident his daughter is. She’s grown up with a healthy sense of her abilities, in no short thanks to her mother and father, but she’s got lots of love from the rest of them too.

Peter reaches out and ruffles Morgan’s hair. “You too, Morgs.” He gives her a smile, and it’s only because Tony’s known Peter for so long and is so in tune with the kid that he catches it: just a little tight, like his mind is on something else. 

What’s going on? 

Unfortunately, Tony’s prevented from trying to figure out what the fuck is up with Peter when MJ claps her hands together. “Ok, so, if we’re going to make this a halfway decent Fourth of July party, then we need to decorate the house. The decorations are in the garage, and I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I trust you all enough to decorate the cabin so that it doesn’t look terrible. But, if you have any questions, please, let me know. I don’t want to be cleaning up after your mess.” 

Everyone else disperses, Peter carrying Morgan upside for a few feet as she shrieks, but Tony hangs back in the kitchen, waits for everyone else to leave before approaching MJ, who’s cleaning up the various papers that she’d had scattered around. “What is it, Tony?” 

Over the years that MJ and Peter had been dating, and even more so after the two of them had gotten married, Tony likes to think that he and MJ have reached an understanding. He likes her, he really, really does. Peter needed someone who was as whip-smart as him, someone to keep him on his toes and who wouldn’t give him any shit, who could make him smile and laugh. Tony had only wanted the best for Peter, and MJ was that. 

And he’s not an idiot, he knows MJ hadn’t had the best opinion of him when they first met, but enough times of watching him freak out over Peter and having rather intelligent conversations regarding income inequality in the United States had gotten her on his side, to at least, to a level of respect that the both of them appreciated. 

So, Tony felt comfortable asking her what the hell was going on with Peter. “What’s wrong with Peter?” he asks, genuinely worried. “Did something go wrong on patrol, or did Venom hurt him in some way?” 

God, it sickens Tony to his very bones that he can’t protect the world forever, that he can’t rid it of every single evil it faces. He’d tried, for a while, until the rest of his family had had to sit him down and make him realize that if he kept it up this way, he’d die before he would see Morgan turn double digits. 

It’s a lot easier now that the things Peter faces are nothing like What Tony had faced, no killer AIs or crazy aliens, mostly just superpowered beings, and it comforts Tony to know that Peter never faces these villains alone. 

But still. He worries about his kids, constantly. He doesn’t know how to stop, but more importantly, he doesn’t ever  _ want _ to stop. 

MJ sighs. “No, nothing like that. It’s just….” she trails off, but then starts digging around in her bag. “Here,” she says, pulling out a photograph and sliding it across the table to Tony. 

Tony picks it up, and it takes him a moment to recognize what it is, but soon he realizes: it’s a sonogram photo. Thanks to the millions he had had taken when Pepper had been pregnant with Morgan, Tony can tell the head of the baby is there, just a little bean. It doesn’t look to be very big. 

He furrows his brow in confusion. “What?” he says, setting the photo down and staring at MJ. “Why would you give me this?” 

MJ just stares at him. “Oh my god, you’re just like Peter,” she grumbles, rubbing her temples. “He reacted the same way when I gave the test to him.” 

Tony stares at her. 

A beat passes. 

“Wait, are you  _ pregnant?” _ Tony screeches, barely able to stop himself from screaming. 

“You’re the one who graduated MIT at 17,” MJ deadpans, though her lips quirk up in a smile. 

“You—you can’t be pregnant!” Tony says again, this time a little quieter. “You’re too young! What are you, 23?”

MJ looks at him like he’s lost his mind, which, to be fair, he’s a little sure he has. “Tony, we’re  _ 27. _ That’s a perfectly acceptable age to have a child.” 

Tony leans against the table, clutching the photo in his hand like it's his only lifeline. His kid is having a  _ baby. _ His  _ baby is having a baby. _

Tony feels like he’s about to pass out. 

“You’re—you’re sure?” he asks, thrusting the photograph in MJ’s face. 

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, Tony. It’s in the picture, isn’t it?” 

Tony glances down at the photo again, and suddenly, it takes on a whole new meaning. That’s Peter’s kid. That’s his grandkid. 

Tony knows love, knows it well and what it looks like when it is pure, thanks to his family. But god, he’s only ever felt a love like this a few times before. When Morgan was born. When Peter got married. 

Tony knows, in that second, in that instant, he will protect this kid to his dying breath, will love him fiercely and wholly, with everything he has. 

“How did he take it?” he asks, and for the first time, the cool, composed MJ that Tony knows so well slips. 

“He was really happy at first, you know? Lifted me up like they do in the movies and wouldn’t stop putting his hand over my stomach.” Tony chuckles. Of course Peter would do something like that. He loved with a ferocity that scared Tony a bit, honestly. That kid already loved Morgan so much, and Tony could only imagine how much he was going to love this kid of his. 

“But then,” MJ casts her eyes down to the table, unsure, “then something changed, and he won’t tell me what it is. Peter would never leave me, I know that. But he’s been distant lately. Been weird.” 

Tony nods. Of course he has. It’s the scariest thing in the world, becoming a parent, Tony can attest to this. He’s faced down aliens and death and stared into a despair that wanted to suck him back in and never let him go, and yet all this pales in comparison to the fear he felt when Pepper told him she was pregnant.

“I think I know what’s wrong with him, MJ,” Tony says. “Let me talk to him.” 

She nods. “Ok. Maybe you’ll be able to get through to him in a way I can’t.” 

  
  


Tony finds Peter in the garage, helping Rhodey move boxes from the trucks into the cabin. 

“Rhodey,” he says, stepping into the garage. “I need to steal the Spider-ling for a moment.” 

Rhodey narrows his eyes at Tony suspiciously. “You just want him because he’s the best at putting up decorations, don’t you?” 

“God gave him those weirdly sticky hands for a reason,” Tony quips back. He doesn’t even give Rhodey a chance to protest when he snags Peter by the hood of his sweatshirt and drags him backward. “Come on, Parker. We have to talk.” 

“Um—um,” Peter stammers, shooting a desperate look at Rhodey, who only shrugs as Tony drags Peter back. 

Peter stumbles on his feet to catch up with Tony, who releases his grip on the kid’s hoodie as soon as Peter’s in step with him. 

“Mr.—Mr.Stark?” Peter asks. Tony can’t help but smile. The kid only ever calls him Mr. Stark when he’s scared, not in a bad way, but the good way. The kind of way kids get scared of their parents when they don’t want to disappoint them. 

It’s good to know he can still scare the kid a little bit. 

Tony sits down on the couch in the living room, Peter mirroring his steps. “So,” Tony starts, steepling his hands together. “When were you going to tell me?” 

Peter blinks. It takes a moment for him to put the pieces together, but when he does, he leans forward, dragging his hands through his hair. 

There are moments when Tony looks at Peter and sees a mixture of all the Peter’s he’s known. There was the wide-eyed kid who took on far more responsibility than any child should. There was the battle-worn, world-weary Peter, who had seen too many injustices to ever truly believe that the world was a good place. There was the man, who was doing his best to make the world a better place, and not die while doing so. 

He sees Peter like that now, a mixture of every person he’s ever been, of all the boys Tony has loved and lost and loved again. 

“I don’t know, Tony,” Peter sighs, dragging his hand over his face. “Honestly, I don’t know. You were the second person I wanted to tell, after May. I did want to tell you, I did. I guess it just all hit me.” 

Tony leans forward, his elbows on his knees. “That this was very real?” he asks softly. “That you were going to be a father?” 

Peter nods. “I’m  _ scared, _ Tony,” and god, Tony has heard Peter in the middle of a battle, he has heard him in pain and clutched in the throes of death, he has heard Peter cry and sob and has had to watch him pick up the bodies of friends, of innocent civilians, but never has Tony heard Peter this scared, like his very soul is shaking. 

“I’m absolutely fucking terrified,” he says, burying his hands in his head. “I—I don’t know how to take care of a  _ baby. _ I barely remember my own father. I don’t know how to be a dad. I don’t want to mess this kid up.” 

Tony’s silent for a minute. For all Tony wants to reassure him, Peter’s concerns are valid, real. Lord knows Tony had the same when Morgan was born. 

“Look, Peter,” he says, moving so he can sit next to the kid. “I can’t tell you to not be scared. I was a fucking wreck when Pepper first told me. You know what my dad was like.” Peter nodded silently. “He wasn’t the worst guy in the world, but he really didn’t know how to express to me that he loved me. And my mother, she tried but she could never really bridge the gap between the two of us. I didn’t want Pepper to feel like that. Torn between Morgan and I.” 

Tony glances over at Peter, who’s enraptured. “Look, kid. You can’t do anything until the kid is born. You’re not going to know what to do. You can read all the books, and you  _ should _ read all the books, to figure out what works for you, but you’ll never really know until the kid is born.” 

He pauses. “Let me ask you this. Do you love your kid?” 

“Yes,” Peter answers, not a moment’s hesitation. “So much.” 

Tony smiles. “See? They’re not even born, and already, you’d do anything for them. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do. Peter, that’s all you  _ can _ do. Every parent in the world worries about fucking up their kid. But the only ones who actually  _ do _ fuck up their kids are the ones who don’t try hard enough to fix the mistakes they’ve made. There are two parts to being a parent: love, and listening. You have to  _ listen _ to your kid, cause that’s the only way they’re ever going to listen to you.” 

Peter’s jaw clenches. There is something lurking, just below the surface, some pain that Tony hasn’t quite yet pulled out of him. “What if I die?” he whispers, and when he looks up at Tony, he can see his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

“What if I die, like Ben did, and I leave my kid behind?” 

There is nothing Tony wants more in this moment than to pull Peter close and reassure him that nothing like that will ever happen, because there is no way in this universe, or any universe, that Tony Stark lets Peter Parker die. Not without trying to bring him back. The thought isn’t even something Tony can bear to entertain. 

But Tony is not a god. Try as he might (and he has tried) he cannot get rid of all the horrors in the world. He cannot promise that Peter will not die, even if the thought pains him. 

“Are you more afraid of what will happen to your kid, Peter, if you die, or are you more afraid of what will happen to you?” Tony asks softly, because this reminds him of the conversation he had with Peter just before he proposed to MJ, reminds him that this kid’s Achilles heel is his family, a heel he cannot get rid of. 

Tony knows he’s hit a nerve with that question when Peter flinches away from him, won’t meet his gaze. 

“Peter?” he asks once more. 

Peter rubs his wedding ring, refusing to look Tony in the eyes. “I don’t know if I want to keep being Spider-Man once the baby is born,” he says softly. 

_ Ah. _ Well, frankly, that makes sense. “I get it,” Tony says sympathetically. “Being Spider-Man is scary. You know, you run the risk of your identity being discovered, and then everyone you love is also in danger. I get it, if you don’t want to put your kid at risk. But then there’s also the fact that you don’t want to get hurt, or worse, on the job. Then, you’ll never see your kid again.” 

“And I don’t want to disappoint you,” Peter mumbles, so faint Tony barely catches it. 

He raises an eyebrow. “Peter, I know you have this super messed up way of thinking that everything in the world is yours and only your responsibility to fix—” 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Peter retorts, but his lips turn up at the corners, a sight that lifts Tony’s battered heart. 

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m speaking,” Tony says, wagging his finger at Peter. “Look, I know you think that. I did too. But let me tell you something, Peter. No matter how big of a responsibility you think you have to the world, to the universe, to New York City, whatever, you have a bigger responsibility to your kid.” 

He pokes Peter in the chest. “It’s fine if you want to retire, like me. It’s fine if you want to take a break, ok? It’s even fine if you want to continue being Spider-Man after your kid is born,  _ I get it. _ But you need to let this out. Take it from me, bottling up those emotions isn’t going to do you any good.” 

Peter shoots him a wry smile. “MJ sent you to talk to me, didn’t she?” 

“She didn’t have to, kid. I could tell something was wrong with you right away, She just told me the reason. You need to let her know if you’re scared. You married her for a reason, right? You have to be able to  _ talk _ to her. She’s the only other person in the world who can understand how you feel about this. And trust me, Peter, I swear to you, no matter how scared you are, she’s more scared. After all, your job, biologically speaking, is over.” 

Peter wrinkles his nose. “Gross, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony shrugs. “I’m just saying, Peter, you have to talk to her. I know MJ doesn’t seem like she’s worried, but you and I both know how good she is at suppressing her feelings. She’s worried, and you owe it to her to tell her why you’ve been so weird lately.” 

Peter nods. “I know, Tony. Just—what if she’s angry with me? Or worse, disappointed?” 

Tony laughs. “Kid, don’t be dumb. Of course she’s not going to be mad. She’s going to understand. This is your kid  _ together. _ She’ll get it.” 

Peter nods, thumb pressing against his ring. He’s silent for so long Tony’s worried that he’s said something wrong, something that Peter’s taken offense so. “Do you think I’ll be a good father?” Peter says finally, voice quieter than Tony has heard it so far. 

“Oh, Peter.” Tony slings his arm around the kid’s shoulder and pulls him into a hug. He feels Peter’s arms wrap around him instantly, and Tony swears he can feel the tension seep out of Peter’s body, limbs relaxing and loosening as he finally fucking  _ breathes. _

“You’re gonna be a great dad, kid. I don’t know how someone like you couldn’t be a great dad. And you and MJ are gonna have the best kid, and that kid is going to know they are so, so loved. I have no doubt that you’re going to be a great father. Look at you. You’re already giving up the thing you love the most for this kid, and they’re not even born yet.” 

“Spider-Man isn’t the thing I love most in the world anymore,” Peter says. “It hasn’t been for a while. Sure, I love being Spider-Man, but ever since Morgan was born, there’s been a lot more things that I love a hell of a lot more. It’s not that big a sacrifice. You know, when you consider what I’m gaining.” 

Tony runs his hand through Peter’s hair, trying to comfort him. “I know, kid. But I also know you’re not the type to sit on the sidelines and just watch without helping. But I want you to consider something. As far as I’m concerned, Peter Parker has done more good than Spider-Man ever will.” 

Peter leans on his shoulder. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.” 

“Now, will you let me buy you a massive amount of gifts, and, will you finally move into that apartment I’ve been telling you to get.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Tony, there’s no reason for me, MJ, and one tiny baby to move into such a massive place. The place we have now is more than enough. You already said that you approve of the place we’re in now.” 

“Yeah, for you and MJ. A kid changes everything. Come on, Peter, I own like half of the buildings in this city. Please let me move you into an apartment that’s better suited for the kid. And one that’s nearer to Manhattan. I still don’t understand why you insist on living in Queens.”

“It’s really not the big deal you keep making it out to be, Tony. We’re fine where we are.” 

Tony frowns. “Fine, but the kid’s going to the private school I’m paying for.” 

Peter laughs. “Tony, he’ll be  _ fine.” _

Tony throws his hands up in defeat. “Are you kidding me? If you keep this up, the kid’s not going to know that he has a billionaire for a grandfather. Plus, it’s my duty, as Grandpa Tony, to spoil him ridiculously. It's like , the goddamn credo of grandparents everywhere. And I don’t care  _ what _ you or MJ say, I’m giving that kid whatever he wants.” 

Tony can tell Peter knows he’s lost the argument by the way he smiles and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, Tony. Whatever you say.” 

  
  
  


Tony finds Morgan in her room, tinkering with her alarm clock. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he says, sitting down on her bed. “What did I say?” 

Morgan rolls her eyes, though she hardly spares him a glance before returning her attention back to the clock. “No more taking apart things in my room without telling you guys first,” she recites, in a bored tone of voice. 

“That’s right,” Tony says, plucking the screwdriver out of her hands and twirling it around his fingers. “So why are you doing exactly that?” 

She shrugs, fingers picking at the alarm clock. “Didn’t feel like listening to you.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow. Lately, Morgan’s become more defiant, in little ways, mind you, nothing too big, but Tony knows he should have expected this. After all, she’s eleven (holy fuck, his little girl is  _ eleven) _ and this is the perfect time for her to start acting out in little ways. 

But this defiance isn’t little. It’s more surly, like something is on her mind that she doesn’t want to share, like there’s something weighing her down. 

“Ok, missy,” Tony says, gently touching the bottom of her chin with his fingers so she looks up at him. “What’s going on? Come on, spill the tea.” 

She wrinkles her nose. “Ugh, Dad! I don’t think anyone’s said that since  _ before _ I was born.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony says, smirking. “I’m just that cool. Come on, tell me, or I’ll tell Shuri not to come to your 12th birthday party.” 

Morgan looks at him like he’s just offended Marie Curie, and honestly, Tony can’t blame her. He was pretty sure  _ everyone _ liked Shuri more than him. Hell, he liked Shuri more than he did himself. 

“You’d never do that,” she smirks, but then sobers up. 

She traces her bedspread, refusing to meet him in the eyes. “I’m worried,” she admits. 

Tony’s silent. He needs Morgan to come to  _ him, _ to be ready for  _ him. _

“I know you stopped being Iron Man before I was born. But do you ever miss it?” 

He wants to lie to Morgan, wants to reassure her that she and Pepper and his family are all that he needs, but he won’t. He swore to himself he wouldn’t. 

“Every day,” Tony sighs. “You know, you didn’t see me at my worst, Morgs. You’ve only gotten the very best parts of me, because you and your brother made me into such a good man. But Uncle Rhodey, Mom, Uncle Happy, Peter? They’ve all seen the absolute worst of me, the worst kind of person I was. But even when I was terrible, even when I was a bad guy, there was always something I could do to make up for that. I was Iron Man.” 

He sighs, moving so that he looks his daughter in the eye. “I needed to make a difference, Morgan. That’s what makes me different from all those other heroes out there, even Uncle Rhodey. I didn’t want to make a difference. I  _ needed _ to. I needed to make things better, to make the world a better place. It’s why Peter understands me so well. He has that same need buried in him.” 

“But if you loved it so much, then why would you give it up?” she asks, her voice small. For the first time, Morgan sounds young, sounds like a little girl, and Tony cannot resist the urge to reach out and hold his daughter close to him. 

“Because I loved you more,” he says, brushing away a strand of her hair. His palm strokes down her back. “I loved you more and I wanted to be here to see you grow up.” 

She buries her face into his chest. “I’m worried about Peter, Dad.” 

Tony’s brow furrows. “Peter?” 

She nods into his chest, although she still won’t raise her eyes to meet his. “I know MJ’s pregnant.” 

“You do? How?” 

“I’m not dumb, Dad,” she says, drawing back to look at him incredulously. “Like, seriously. I’m  _ your _ kid. If anyone knows how smart I am, it’s you.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“I overheard you and Peter talking about it. Dad, I’m worried Peter won’t be able to stop like you.” 

“Oh, Morgan,” Tony sighs. Both of his kids were really testing him today, looking to him for answers that he didn’t have, wanting him to make promises he couldn’t.

And the worst part was Tony wanted so badly to be able to make those promises, to bundle the both of them up and hide them away in his cabin for the rest of his life, to protect them from all the dangers in the world.

It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to learn, Tony thinks. The hardest truth that a parent must accept, that you cannot protect your kid from everything in the world, that you cannot save them from all that is out there, that they will get hurt and you could not take the blow for them. He has had to learn it with Peter, relearn it with every battle they get into, relearn it every day Morgan does something reckless, and it is by far the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

“I hope he will, Morgan,” he says quietly. “But you know I can’t force Peter to do anything.” 

“He said he would still love me even if he had his own kids.” 

Sometimes he forgets that Morgan is 11, still such a child. She is bold and brash and beautiful, a force of nature in her own right, but now, she sounds like a child, and it hurts Tony’s heart more than he thought possible. 

“Morgan, you didn’t see Peter after you were born. He  _ loves _ you. God, you know he loves you.” 

She clenches her jaw, refusing to look at him. “I know he does, Dad. But I’m not a little kid anymore. I know how dangerous it is to be a superhero. I know the risk he takes every time he goes out there.” 

Her body shakes, and with a start of horror, Tony realizes she’s  _ crying, _ something Morgan rarely does, if ever. 

“I’m scared. I’m so scared that something’s going to happen to him, that he’s going to leave behind this little kid and that I won’t have him around anymore. I’m scared that something really bad is going to happen and you’re going to have to go and fight and you won’t come home. I thought I could handle it.” 

“How long have you felt like this?” he asks quietly. 

“I dunno,” she shrugs. “Like, a few weeks?”

Tony reaches a hand out and wipes the tears off of Morgan’s face. “I wish I could tell you that’s not going to happen, Morgan,” and his heart  _ breaks _ when he sees her face fall. “I wish I could tell you that I was going to lock Peter in the safest place in the world, and that I could prevent him from ever getting hurt, even the slightest bit. I can’t.”

“I know you can’t, Dad. I wish I could.” 

“I’m sorry, Morgs.” The voice is new, and Tony and Morgan both turn their heads to find Peter leaning against the doorway. His presence there is entirely for both their benefit, Tony can’t imagine how much he must have overheard with his super hearing. 

Peter walks into the room and crouches in front of Morgan’s bed. He places a hand over her own and makes her look up, and Tony’s heart leaps into his throat at the look in their eyes. 

Despite not sharing a drop of blood, Morgan and Peter have the exact same eye color, the very same shade of brown, and this makes Tony’s gut twist in his chest, knowing his kids are bonded. There is such a deep and tangible love between them that Tony, as an only child, doesn’t think he will ever be able to understand the bond that runs between them, but damn him if he isn’t beyond grateful for it. 

They have each other, even beyond him, even beyond all the adults in their periphery, and Tony thanks whatever thankless God is up there for this small mercy. 

“I know how you feel, Morgan,” Peter says quietly, his grip on her hand tightening. “It’s how I feel whenever I walk out the door.” 

Her lower lip wobbles dangerously, and she’s trying so clearly to hold back her tears, to be strong in a way no 11 year old should have to. “But what if you don’t come back?” 

Peter glances at him, and Tony sees that same turmoil in his eyes, the turmoil that comes from telling the harsh truth to the people you love. “I might not, one day,” he says softly. “But your dad, Morgan, he’s protecting me.” 

Peter lays a hand on Tony’s shoulder as he climbs onto the bed, keeping his hand covering Morgan’s. “Do you even know how much your dad modifies my suit? It’s like, constantly. He’s always adding new things in, new ways to keep me safe and from harm. It’s like here’s there with me, fighting. 

He smiles at Tony, and despite the tightness in his chest, Tony manages to smile back. 

“Your dad is the best superhero I know, Morgan,” Peter says, seriously, as though he were talking to an adult and not a child. “He’s the best one I know, and I trust him to keep me safe. And I promise you, when I’m out there, I will be doing everything I can to be safe and come home to my family, ok?” 

“But you can’t promise?” 

“I can’t promise that I’ll come back. But I can promise I’ll do everything I can do to try.” 

Morgan’s quiet for a moment, and then she moves suddenly, moving forward towards Peter and throwing her arms around him. Tony can hear the little grunt Peter lets out as Morgan flings herself into his arms, but he doesn’t complain, not even for a moment, and his arms go back around her, holding her close. 

“You’ll still love me?’ she says, voice small and unsure. “Even after the baby’s born?” 

Peter laughs. “Of course, Morgan. The baby’s going to need their Aunt Morgan around. I want you there.” 

Tony lays a hand on Peter’s shoulder as Morgan lets out a muffled sob against Peter’s neck and buries her face further into his skin, as though gripping him tightly and burrowing into him will keep him there. “You did good, kid,” he says softly. 

This is a beautiful scene, his kids, hugging each other, a family. Tony’s heart is so full of love he fears it might burst. 

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter whispers. His eyes move from where he’s stroking Morgan’s hair to lock with Tony’s. “But you did better.” 

  
  
  


Once Morgan’s calmed down sufficiently and wiped away the tears that have stained her cheeks stick, Tony and Peter venture outside to find that the yard has been almost entirely set up. Happy and May are directing the caterers on where to go to set up the food, and MJ and Pepper are standing around the main table, which is stacked with fireworks. 

As they approach, Pepper spots him coming and eyes the boxes on the table with caution. “Tony, are these going to be safe to set up?” 

He waves away her concerns. “Don’t worry. I’ve got professionals doing this for us.” 

“Hey,” Peter says, walking over to MJ. He slips a hand around her waist and presses a kiss against her cheek, to which she wrinkles her nose at and flicks him in the forehead. “Ok, ok,” Peter says, laughing. “I deserved that. Can we talk?” 

MJ nods, looking at Pepper. “I’ll be back soon for dinner, Pep.” 

Pepper nods. “Yea, sure, honey.” 

Tony walks up to his own wife and kisses her as well, causing Morgan to pretend to retch and claim that she was going somewhere there wasn’t so much sickening love. “Is everything ok?” Pepper asks him. 

Since Peter and MJ had gotten married, what was perhaps the most surprising, yet unsurprising thing was how close MJ and Pepper had gotten with one another. Although, in hindsight, they were  _ very _ similar; both brilliant, accomplished women who were miles ahead of anyone else in the room, beautiful and strong and capable. 

So Tony knows Pepper’s worry comes from a very similar place his worry for Peter comes from. She loves that girl, and though Tony doesn’t want to spoil the secret, he doesn’t want his wife to worry about her as well. 

He shakes his head. “Everything’s fine. They just needed to talk about something. You’ll find out soon.” 

Pepper narrows her eyes at him, but nods. “You better hope that happens soon, Tony Stark, otherwise I’ll force  _ you _ to tell me.” 

He smirks. “Will it be fun?” 

Pepper smacks him on the arm. “Oh god, Tony.” 

“Ok, ok,” he says, laughing. “What can I do to help?” 

He and Pepper put the final touches on the decorations while Rhodey entertains Morgan and May and Happy oversee the food. Soon, the entire house is covered in red, white, and blue, and Tony stands back, admiring his work. 

Pepper comes up behind him and places her hand on his back. “How is he doing?” she asks quietly, low enough so that nobody else can hear them. 

Tony shrugs. “Last I heard, he and his group were working on liberating some refugees in China. I made sure to send them some new tech that I’ve been working on.” 

Pepper hums. “I hope he’s ok.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “He’s Captain America. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“Not anymore. He gave the shield to Sam, remember?” 

“Yeah,” Tony sighs. “But he’ll always be the first one.” 

Just then, MJ and Peter round the corner as the last caterers drive away. The official pyrotechnicians hand Tony a remote and tell him to press the button whenever he’s ready for the fireworks to begin, and that everything else is taken care of. 

“Well,” Tony says. “I think it’s time to eat.” 

  
  
  


Tony’s working on his hotdog, watching Peter carry Morgan around on his shoulders (thank god for that kid’s super strength, because just  _ looking _ at him made Tony’s back hurt) when Rhodey comes and sits across from him, his own hamburger on his plate. 

He reaches over to steal one of Tony’s fries, snagging it before Tony can slap his hand away. “What the fuck,” Tony says, through a mouthful of hotdog. “You have your own.” He nods to the pile of fries stacked on Rhodey’s plate. 

Rhodey snorts. “Fries always taste better stolen, Tones. It’s a rule. Duh.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, and, in retaliation, steals some of Rhodey’s fries, popping them into his mouth. Huh. He was right. Fries  _ did _ taste better stolen.

“So,” he says. “How’s it going with our fine U.S. Army? I thought you would want to be there with them on such an important day.” 

Rhodey flips him off without even looking up. “Don’t be ridiculous, Tony. You know the only place I want to be is here.” 

A peal of laughter shocks them out of their conversation, and the both of them twist to see Peter throwing Morgan into the lake and plunging in after her. Despite himself, Tony smiles. It’s difficult, sometimes, to carve the innocent young boy out of Peter, the one with the wide eyes and the naive hope that the world could be better, but if one person could do it, it was Morgan.

They both resurface, soaked, then proceed to splash each other, dunking each other under the water and play fighting. A soft smile crosses Tony’s lips as he watches them, his kids. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Rhodey shaking his head, a similar soft smile on his lips. “What?” Tony asks, refocusing on his best friend.

“Those kids are good for you,” he says, jerking his head towards the two playing in the lake. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

“No, Tony, I don’t think you do,” Rhodey says, shaking his head. “You know, becoming Iron Man, for so long, you thought that was your purpose. _ I  _ thought that was your purpose. Hell, I think we all did. You were good at it too. Scary good. It started to consume you. But seeing you with the two of them, I’m starting to think we were all wrong. Iron Man isn’t your purpose, Tony.” He turns around fully and looks at the kids in the lake. “That, that right there is your purpose. That is what you were meant to do. To love those kids as much as possible, and to make them better.” 

Tony looks at Rhodey. It’s a rare moment of affection for the both of them, but one Tony relishes. Because he trusts Rhodey, the one who has been there the longest, the one who has  _ always _ been there, who saved him when he didn’t know he needed saving, who pulled him out of the depths of despair following the death of his parents and gave him something to look forward to. 

Pepper and Peter and Morgan, they may have given him purpose, but Rhodey, Rhodey showed him that he was worthy of having a purpose. 

“Thanks, Rhodey,” he says. “But that doesn’t mean you’re getting a larger share of my will.” 

Rhodey laughs, digging back into his food. “Oh, you’ve got another thing going if you’re going to leave me out of your will, Tones.” 

“Oh, I never said I was going to leave you out of the will, Rhodey. I’ll just make sure you get next to nothing. Maybe a dollar bill and some old shoelaces.” 

“Oh, we both know I’m worth more than some old shoelaces.” 

“That’s right. Maybe I’ll consider throwing in a new pack or two.” 

They bicker like that for a bit, throwing barbs back and forth at one another, the sun shining down on them. 

It’s quite comforting, actually, because bickering with Rhodey is like coming back to one’s bed after a long vacation, is like rereading a favorite book or sleeping in an old blanket. It’s worn, and been used a million times over, and yet, it never fails to bring him happiness, to bring him some peace.

“So,” Pepper says, sliding next to Tony. “What are you gentlemen talking about.” 

“Nothing,” they both chorus, so in sync Pepper raises a delicate eyebrow at them. “Hmm. I believe that,” she drawls, clearly not buying a word of it. 

“Tony,” May says, sitting down at the table next to Rhodey, Happy by her side, “I have to say, even though you sometimes get shitty WiFi, you know how to throw a good Fourth of July party.” 

“Look who you’re talking to, May.” Tony spreads out his arms. “I know how to throw a party. Now,” he says, his eyes drifting to the lake where MJ is sitting on the dock, dangling her feet in while Peter and Morgan soak each other with waves, “if only our kids could learn to behave a little bit.” 

“Aw, loosen up, boss,” Happy says. “They’re kids. They’re kids.” 

“According to MJ, they’re 27.” 

“Holy shit,” Pepper says, and she covers her mouth as soon as she does, her eyes wide. “MJ and Peter are  _ 27?” _

Tony nods. “I know. I couldn’t quite believe it when she told me.” 

“I feel fucking old now,” Rhodey groans, face planting onto the picnic table.

Tony pats his back sympathetically. “Don’t worry, honey, you were always old.” 

“Fuck you,” Rhodey mutters, but against the wood of the table, it comes out muffled.

Tony clicks his tongue. “Sorry, that’s Pepper’s job.” 

Pepper smacks him on the back of the head for that one, which, ok, he admittedly deserves. However, his earlier proclamation seems to have stunned everyone else, as May is still looking at Peter when he glances over at her. 

“I remember when we first took him in,” she says, voice sad yet happy. “So little. I don’t even know how much he remembers of his real parents. But god, that smile of his. It could light up a room. Ben used to say that we never had any rainy days in our house, because whenever Peter smiled, that would be bright enough to be like the sun for the both of us.” Happy reaches out and squeezes her hand, and she gives him a grateful smile. “I just can’t believe he’s so grown up now.” 

“Tell me about it,” Tony groans, rubbing his eyes. “Morgan’s 11 and she already seems too big.” 

“Kids one day, adults the next. Just wait until she gets married,” May says. 

Tony snorts. “Yeah, right. Like anyone on the planet is going to be good enough to deserve her. Even a little bit.” 

“Oh, just you wait, Tony.” He doesn’t like the way May’s looking at him right now, like she knows a million secrets he hasn’t even  _ begun _ to uncover. You haven’t raised a teenager yet. I’m sure all your hair will turn grey by then.” 

“You know, May, I don’t know what I would do without you? You’re so encouraging.” 

“As much as I can be, Tony.” 

“She’s not wrong, you know,” Rhodey says. 

“Not you too,” he groans. 

His best friend shrugs. “I’m just saying, when Morgan becomes a real live teenager, you’re going to be saying I told you so. Considering May is the only one out of all os uf who has raised one, you might want to be a little nicer to her.” 

“And what do you know about teenage girls?” he asks. 

“I have sisters, Tony.” 

Tony swears. Rhodey’s right. He had no idea how to raise a teenager, and since May was the only one out of all of them who had done it, he needed to be nice to her. 

He turns to May. “I’m sorry. Please help us with Morgan. I’ll give you whatever you want. A nicer, bigger apartment? A new car? A new jet?” 

May laughs. “Tony, calm down. I’d be happy to give you guys any tips on raising a teenager. And I’d do it for free.” 

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.” 

“Oh, that doesn’t mean I don’t want the bigger apartment, though,” May says, winking at him. Fucking hell, no wonder Parker was such a little shit, with both he and May as the primary parental figures in his life. “I expect you to pay in full, Stark.” 

Tony grumbles, but he waves his hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

“Dad!” comes a breathless voice behind him. Tony turns around to find Morgan there, and she flings herself into his arms, soaking him. 

“Hi, Morgan,” he says haltingly, trying not to think about the fact that she was dripping water all over his nice shoes. He loved his daughter, but she couldn’t dry off and change  _ before _ she hugged him? 

As Morgan releases him from her grasp, Tony’s gaze flickers over to Peter, who’s clutching MJ’s hand like it’s his last lifeline, and looking slightly green. 

Next to him, she looks composed, not drenched like Morgan and Peter, her face carefully calm.

“What’s the matter, Parker?” he asks. 

Peter opens his mouth and then closes it again, shuffling on his feet. “We have something to tell you guys.” 

Nobody says anything, just stays silent, waiting for him to answer. Peter turns to MJ. “Do you want to say it?” 

Without even answering him, she just turns back to the group and says, “I’m pregnant.” 

Peter’s mouth drops open in horror. “That’s it? No fanfare.” 

She rolls her eyes. “If I left it up to you we’d be waffling here for three hours. It’s just better to say something.” 

“Oh.” Peter’s eyes narrow just then, and he turns to the rest of them. “Wait, why aren’t you guys reacting?” 

“Oh, we knew, honey,” May says.

Peter splutters are them. “You—you knew?” 

“Yeah, honey. I mean, what else would it be?” 

His gaze sweeps over them. “All of you?” 

“I guessed,” Rhodey says. “I didn’t know for sure.” 

“Well, I didn’t know,” Pepper says, staring at them, then turns and smacks Tony on the chest. 

“Ow!” He rubs the spot where she hit him. “What was that for?” 

“Why was I the last one to know?” she demands.

“I don’t know!” he protests. “I didn’t like, try to hide it from you or anything.” 

“No, you were pretty bad at hiding it, Parker,” MJ says, leaning against the picnic table.

He gapes at her. “Was I?” 

“You’re not exactly known for your ability to keep your secret identity a  _ secret, _ Peter. I mean, all of the Avengers know, I know, Betty and Ned know, May, Happy, Pepper, and Morgan. That’s like, at least over 50 people.” 

Peter groans, rubbing his fingers against his forehead. “Well, then, i guess this announcement was for nothing.” 

“It was definitely not for nothing!” Pepper exclaims, standing up. She walks around the table and pulls MJ into a hug. “Congratulations! Do you guys know the gender?” 

MJ shakes her head. “I’m only six weeks along.” 

“What about names?” 

MJ’s expression, for the first time, softens, and she gives Peter a smile. “Ben, if it’s a boy. We’re still bouncing around what to name it if it's a girl.” 

May’s eyes are shining, and she stands up to draw Peter into a hug. “That’s a lovely idea.” 

“Are you guys going to wait to find out the gender?” 

MJ snorts. “Hell no. I want to know ahead of time.’ 

Peter rolls his eyes. “I wanted to wait, but someone here said that she wanted to be able to plan for the baby’s gender accordingly. She made like, a powerpoint presentation and everything.” 

His wife shrugs. “I’m right. We want to find out as soon as possible. Which is around 16 to 20 weeks, if I remember freshmen biology correctly.” 

“That’s a stupidly long time,” Peter mutters. 

MJ just pats him on the arm soothingly. “This one here has no patience whatsoever.” 

Morgan walks up to them. “Can you feel the baby?” she asks.

MJ shakes her head. “Not just yet. But you can touch, if you want?” 

Morgan reaches out and places a hand on MJ’s stomach, enraptured by it. She glances back at her mother and father. “Guys, I want a younger sibling.” 

Tony spits out his drink as Pepper splutters. Beside them, Rhodey erupts into a fit of laughter, wiping away the tears that come to his eyes. “Well, this baby will kind of be like your younger sibling, won't it?” Tony says, inclining his head towards MJ.

Morgan frowns. “Ugh, Dad,” she says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not the same.” 

“Um, I don’t think that’s really in the cards for us anymore, sweetheart.” Pepper reaches out and smoothes her daughter’s hair. “But I promise if MJ and Peter are ok with it, you can visit them and the baby all you want.” 

“Yeah,” Peter pipes in. “Free babysitting would be nice.” 

Morgan frowns, but nods. “You guys are boring,” she mutters, crossing her arms, and she’s already so much like a teenager, dear god. 

“That’s no way to talk to your father,” Tony says, mock sternly, and Morgan just smirks at him before turning back to MJ. 

Tony watches as Morgan fawns over her, as May leans into Happy’s shoulder and Rhodey and Pepper hit Peter with a million questions. 

The summer air is thick, and hot, but dry, and his family is growing, even more beautiful with each passing day. 

  
  
  


Of course, it’s not the Fourth of July without a round of fireworks. 

The sun has dipped into the lake, now, and it’s twilight, Tony’s favorite part of the day. He’s standing on the edge of the dock as he fiddles with the remote in his pocket, when he feels someone come up behind him. 

Turning around, he sees Peter, having changed from wet clothes into dry ones. “Hey, Pete. What are you doing out here?” 

Peter shrugs, looking up at the sky. “Just looking at the moon.” Tony can see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Pete?” 

Peter wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. “Nothing’s really wrong, Tony,” he mumbles. “I just—I really miss Ben.” 

Tony’s heart sinks into his chest. He understands. When Morgan was born, Tony had wanted, more than anything in the world, to show her to his mother, to show her to his father. Even if Howard had been cold and callous, there was still some part of Tony that loved him, and knowing that Morgan would never know her grandparents except through his stories was heartbreaking to him. 

‘Oh, Peter.” He draws Peter in for a hug, letting the kid rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s just so hard sometimes,” Peter admits. “I miss him. And now, now I’m having a kid, and I’m going to name the baby after hi, if it’s a boy, and I don’t even get to tell him.” 

Tony wants to assure him, wants to tell him that Ben loves him, and he’s not truly gone, that his legacy lives on in Peter, in his good heart. 

He’s never met Ben Parker, but in his mind, the man is rather like Rhodey; strong, true, a loyal friend, the strongest tree in the forest, a comforting hand on one’s shoulder, the steadiest thing for miles around. And he had to be a good man, probably one of the best men, if he could raise a boy such as Peter. 

But a legacy cannot hold your baby. A legacy cannot read you stories or tuck you in at night or scream at basketball games. A legacy cannot do anything, and for that, Tony has nothing. Nothing but a comforting embrace.

“I’m sorry, kid,” he mutters. “It sucks.” 

Peter sobs, a broken, bitter laugh. “Yeah, it does. But there’s not much I can do about it.” 

“You’re still allowed to grieve, Peter.” If there is one thing Tony has learned, it is that grief is not linear. It is cyclical, ebbing away and then roaring back, knocking you flat on your back just when you thought it was gone. Grief will never truly be gone, and it has taken Tony 30 years to realize this. 

Peter buries his face in Tony’s neck, and he feels hot tears splash onto his skin. For all his strength, though, Peter does not sob, simply takes in ragged breaths and breathes them out, composing himself. 

They stand there, on the edge of the dock, until Peter lifts his face from Tony’s neck and steps back, wiping at his cheeks. “Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony gives him a sad smile. “I’m always here if you need me, kid. 

Peter swallows roughly and gives him a smile, small, but true. “I know.” 

“Now,” Tony claps him on the back, “Let’s get this party started, huh?” 

Peter nods. “Yeah. I want to see those fireworks.” 

Everyone comes out of the house then, and they crowd around the edge of the lake. 

“Tony,” Pepper calls. “Are you sure this is safe?” 

“Yes, of course, Pep,” he calls back. The truth is, he’s not entirely sure, but, oh well. He’d hired the best guys, and he was going to get the fireworks going. He promised his family they would have them, and they were getting them

Morgan approaches him. “Are you excited to see the fireworks?” he asks her. 

She nods. “Yes! Did you know Peter hasn’t seen fireworks since he was a little kid?” 

Tony furrows his brow, “Really? Where was the last place?”

“The Stark Expo, Dad!” she jumps up and down. “He even said you saved him!” 

Tony nearly drops the remote in shock. That little boy—that had been  _ Peter? _ There are still some nights where Tony closes his eyes and sees that boy burned into his eyelids, the overwhelming relief that he had managed to reach him in time, that he had been targeted simply for  _ wearing an Iron Man mask. _

Where has Peter not burned himself into Tony’s soul?

Tony’s eyes drift over to Peter. “You’re getting it wrong, Morgan. I didn’t save Peter. Peter saved me.” For a moment, he is lost in memories of what this boy did for him.

“But,” he smiles at his daughter, snapping back to the present, “I’ll tell you all about that another time. Now, we have some fireworks to start!” 

Morgan cheers, and Tony takes her hand as she leads them over to everyone. Pepper tucks herself into his side, Morgan standing in front of them. Peter’s next to him, MJ at his side, May and Happy next to her. Rhodey is on Tony’s other side, and everyone is waiting for him to press the button. 

“Ok, guys. Happy Fourth of July!” 

Tony presses the button, but nothing happens. Everyone looks at him again. He presses it once more. 

“Dammit!” he says, smacking the side of the remote. 

“Smooth, Stark,” MJ says dryly, raising an eyebrow. 

Before he can desperately press the button a third time, however, a rocket takes off, shooting up into the sky, and then it’s blazing above him, exploding in beautiful, brilliant color. 

More follow, and the sky is lit up with bursts of sparks, falling to the ground in beautiful, flitterly trails. They gasp when a particularly large one, red, blue, and white shatters over the sky. 

While everyone else is fixated on the fireworks, however, Tony glances over at Peter, who’s staring up at the sky, his eyes like that of a little kid, and smiles. He thinks he can see why people celebrate holidays now. There was nothing more beautiful than your family.

Red and gold dances over Peter’s face as fireworks continue to explode above them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr: @[parkersedith](https://parkersedith.tumblr.com)


	4. halloween; 2035

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ugh,” Peter groans. “When did you get logical?”_
> 
> _“Since I got you two and suddenly I had to be the actual adult.”_
> 
> _“That sucks.”_
> 
> _“Tell me about it, kid,” Tony snorts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the last chapter! i hope you guys liked this fic! please leave me a comment telling me what you thought about it! i had a great time writing it for the big bang!
> 
> enjoy!

“Daedalus warned his son to not fly too close to the sun, but Icarus, caught up in the enjoyment of flight, did not listen to his father. He flew and he flew, closer to the sun. But most people forget that Icarus also flew too low, barely escaping the sea that would have dashed him against the rocks. And as he flew, looping and shouting gleefully, the wax that held his wings together began to melt. He shedded feathers, and Daedalus could see that his wings were no longer the beautiful contraptions that had once been prud, but weak, with holes punched through them. They did not work any longer, and they were still so far from land.” 

“And Daedalus could only watch in horror as Icarus, his son, his only child, his pride and joy, plummeted towards the sea, disappearing under the waves, never to surface again,” MJ finishes. 

Ben’s eyebrows furrow as Peter closes the book. “So, he died?” 

Peter and MJ exchange a look. “In most cases, yes. In others, Athena turns him into a bird as he falls, to spare him some pain. But in most versions of the myth, Icarus does die.” 

“All because he didn’t listen to his father?” Ava asks, hugging her pillow close to her. 

Peter tips his head, carefully considering the question his daughter had asked him. “A lot of people say that. They say Icarus was foolish and didn’t listen to his father. The myth is supposed to be a cautionary tale against going after something you want and not looking at the consequences.” 

“What’s a cautionary tale?” she asks. 

“A cautionary tale is a story written to warn people about something,” MJ says, smoothing Ava’s black hair down her back. “In this case, the tale of Icarus is a cautionary tale about impulsiveness.” 

“At least, that’s what people think it is. I prefer to see it as a cautionary tale about parenting either.” 

“What? Dad, Icarus made the mistake. Why is his dad, Ded-Dod-” 

“Daedalus,” MJ corrects. 

“Why is Daedalus wrong?” Ben finishes. 

“Because, Ben,” Peter says, running his hand over his son’s head, hair the exact same color as his, “a father’s duty is to protect his son. Daedalus wanted to leave Crete for himself, and so he made the wings for him and his son to leave the island as soon as possible. Children are reckless, yes, but they can’t control that. It’s a father’s duty to control and protect that. Perhaps if Daedalus had cared more about his son than leaving, Icarus wouldn’t have died.” 

“But how can you say that?” Now Ava pouts, looking up at him with big, brown eyes. She’s only five years old, not even one year younger than Ben, and already so inquisitive, like all kids. 

MJ smiles at her. “Icarus made mistakes too, honey. But the most important thing was that both of them took their mistakes to the extreme. They didn’t listen to each other, and so they both lost something precious to them; Icarus, his life; Daedalus, his son.” 

“What are we going to read next, Mom?” Ben asks. “I want another myth!” 

Peter glances at MJ. Some myths veered on the….less appropriate side for two young children, but their kids were smart. One day or another, they were going to read the true version. But that didn’t mean that Peter had to throw that retelling at them. 

“How about the myth of Perseus?” MJ suggests. 

Peter breathes a sigh of relief. Enough themes so that his kids are going to enjoy it, but not so graphic that he’d feel uncomfortable reading it to them. “That sounds good. Ok, guys?” he says. 

His children are nodding seriously as Peter sets the book of Greek myths on Ben’s nightstand. “Come on, honey,” he says, hoisting Ava into his arms. “I’ll put you to bed, and Mom can tuck Ben in.” 

Ava’s arms already immediately go around him, circling his neck, and she rests his head on her shoulder. Peter feels his heart melt at her touch, as she buries her face in his neck, the way it always seems to do when his kids are around. 

“Dad?” she asks sleepily. 

“Yeah, honey?” 

“Aunt Morgan’s going to take us trick or treating tomorrow, right?” 

He lays her down on her bed in the far too expensive apartment that Tony had somehow managed to convince them was necessary. Her room is larger than the room he had when growing up, but Ava deserves everything in the world. After all she’s been through, he wants to give her everything. 

“Yeah, she is. She’s taking you and your brother. Grandpa Tony and I will be a phone call away if you need anything, ok?” 

Ava nods seriously. Tomorrow’s Halloween, and ever since Morgan turned fifteen, she had taken upon the mantle of taking the kids out. She enjoyed it, and, despite their respective overprotectiveness of their children, Peter trusted Morgan with his kids, was one of the only people he truly trusted with his kids, and they always seemed to have fun when they were with her. 

“Will Mom be able to see our costumes before she leaves?” Ava asks, her voice slurring from exhaustion. 

Peter smoothes her hair down. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

Both Pepper and MJ were flying out tomorrow night to deal with some Stark Industries business with the UN. It had taken some convincing, but once the UN realized that the two of them were far more capable than Tony  _ or _ Peter at handling diplomatic policy, the two of them handled most of Stark Industries’ business with the Avengers. 

MJ hated it, having to be away from her kids, but they had really understanding kids, and she always made sure to show them how much she loved them when she was at home. 

It was hard on Peter as well. He loved his wife, and having her be halfway around the world every so often was draining as well. At least she was home more often than not and made a conscious effort to stay home until the last moment she had to leave.

“So,” he says, trying to take Ava’s thoughts off of her mother, “are you excited to dress up tomorrow?” 

Ava’s face lights up, and she nods eagerly. “I can’t wait to go as Miss Carol!” 

MJ’s taken it upon herself for her daughter to dress in costumes that emulate strong individuals, and this year, Ava had chosen Carol, who she had met at the Avenger’s Christmas party a few months before and had been totally taken aback by. 

Not that Peter could blame her, Carol was an absolute badass. 

Ben had chosen to go as Bruce Banner, something that had made the scientist almost cry when he found out. 

Peter smiles at her. “I can’t wait to see you in your costume and everything. I’ll make sure to tell Aunt Morgan to take lots of pictures.” 

Ava yawns then, settling back in her bed, and Peter pulls up the covers to her chin and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Good night, Ava.” 

“Night, Daddy,” she mumbles, already half asleep. 

He sits there watching her as she sleeps, his heart overflowing with the love he has for her. The steady rise and fall of her chest is something that Peter does not take for granted, after finding out that Ben had inherited his crippling asthma as a child. And even though it’s not possible for Ava to inherit it as well, he still worries about his children, every second, every day. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and looks up to see MJ. Pulling her close, he presses his face into her stomach, and breathes her in. “Hi.” 

“Hey,” she says back, smiling down at him. This is the MJ that is reserved for very few people, him, Ava, and Ben, the MJ that smiles easily and that sings badly and rambles on for twenty minutes about one topic. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” he mutters. 

She runs her hand through his hair. “Me neither,” she sighs. 

Peter stands up then, slipping a hand around her waist as they look down at their sleeping daughter. “Do you think she’ll start to ask, soon?” 

MJ frowns. “I mean, we haven’t hid anything from her. She knows she’s adopted.” 

Peter bites his lip. “I mean, I know that. Just, do you ever think she’s going to search for her blood family?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” MJ whispers, looking at him with brown, brown eyes that are far too knowing. 

They had adopted Ava when she was barely more than a month old, a victim of the horrible human rights violations that had happened in China. They both wanted another child, of course, and they wanted to adopt one, badly, but they hadn’t been anticipating doing so so soon after Ben was born. 

But then Steve had contacted them about the children left behind, the thousands of bodies they needed to bury. Peter had gone out with Tony to help, and Ava, as one of the few babies there, had caught his attention instantly. He couldn’t help it, had to bring her home. He knew they could give her the home she deserved. 

MJ had been more than a little shocked, but not for one second did she even consider sending Ava back, and that was the moment Peter fell in love with her all over again. 

And they hadn’t kept it a secret from her, had broken the news recently. She had taken it well, but they both knew there would be a day when she wanted to find her birth family. 

What was left of it, anyways. 

“I would,” he says. “And we’ll support her every step of the way.” 

MJ lays a hand on Peter’s arm. “Come on, Peter. Let’s go to bed.” 

They change into their pajamas with an ease only people who have been married for a long time can attain. They have been married for ten years, ten years where he has woken up beside her, and has loved her, and she is his partner, in every sense of the world. 

Peter falls asleep with MJ’s head buried into his neck and thinking about his kids. 

  
  
  


The second they arrive at the Tower, both Ben and Ava drop their parents’ arms and run to Tony. “Grandpa Tony!’ they cry out in unison, flinging their arms around him. 

Well, around his legs, at least. 

Tony laughs. “Hey guys!” He slowly bends down and hugs both of the kids back. “Wow, you look great!” he says, as Ben and Ava step back and allow him to look at their costumes. “You want to go show Aunt Morgan and Grandma Pepper?” 

The kids nod and take off down the hallway, and MJ follows after them, making sure they don’t wreak too much havoc in Tony’s very expensive house.

“So, Parker, your kids finally realize you’re not cool and that’s why neither of them are dressed up as Spider-man?” Tony smirks, standing up. 

Peter rolls his eyes. “Just because Ben wanted to be Iron Man last year doesn’t make you any cooler than me.” 

Tony smirks and steps over to his fridge, “You want a drink?” 

“Just water.” Tony tosses him a bottle which he catches with ease, while pulling a beer out for himself. 

“So, how’s retired life treating you?” 

Peter laughs. “Tony, you ask me that question every time I see you.” 

He shrugs. “And you always give me the same answer. Doesn’t mean I’m going to stop asking you.” 

Peter sighs. He had stopped shortly after Ben had been born. Tony was right, there was something he loved so much the thought of leaving his son without a father was too painful to even comprehend. And then Ava had been brought into their family, and it only solidified Peter’s opinion that his decision had been right. 

He misses, though, every day. Misses swinging through the air and stopping bad guys, helping people and making their day a little better. New York speculated on where Spider-Man has gone in the years since his absence, but Tony had gotten the PR team to spin some sort of story about undercover work and different priorities. 

“I’ve been thinking of going back,” he admits. 

Tony sets down his beer, suddenly serious. “For how long?” he asks quietly. 

Peter traces circles on the granite countertop, looking down so he doesn’t have to meet Tony’s eyes. “The past few months or so. I don’t know, I know it’s a bit early, but I miss it. A lot. I want to get back out there.” 

“Do you regret stopping?” 

Peter shakes his head. “No,” he answers, no hesitation in his voice. “Not for one second. I knew it was the right decision. Plus, then we got Ava so soon after Bne was born, and I wasn’t going to go throwing myself into battles left and right and leave MJ at home with two babies to take care of all by herself.” 

“You know she wouldn’t have been by herself, Peter.” 

He laughs bitterly. “I know. But I stopped more for my sake than theirs. I didn’t want to face the possibility that I wouldn’t come home to them.” 

He looks up and locks eyes with Tony. “But I miss it. And I know that things aren’t as crazy as they used to be, anymore—”

“Not with Carol and the Guardians handling most alien problems,” Tony says with a wry smile. 

“Yeah. But you know, there are still criminals in New York. I guess I just miss helping out.” 

Tony picks at the label on his beer, staring Peter in the eyes. He shifts nervously. Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

Peter always went to Tony about this like this. He was the only person (besides Scott and Clint, but they weren’t as accessible) who understood what it was like to have children and to be a hero. To love your kids and want to protect them at the same time. To feel this pull, the pull of fatherhood and the pull to be the shield, to protect. 

Tony takes a rather large swig of his beer and stes it down on the counter. “Kid, you can always come back. You know that, right?” 

He nods. 

“Ben and Ava don’t know, do they?” 

He shakes his head. “No. We haven’t had a chance to tell them. Plus, they’ve never grown up in a world where Spider-Man was a thing. The most they know is stories.” 

Tony purses his lips. “Well, Peter, it’s your choice. But I think that you need to follow whatever your heart is telling you. You need to understand that if you do this, you are putting yourself in danger. Just because you’re a superhero doesn’t mean people can’t hurt you.” 

Peter frowns. “So, are you saying I shouldn’t?” 

He snorts. “Wait a second, kid.” Tony tilts his head in the way that he does when he carefully considers his words. Which, knowing Tony as Peter knows Tony, is a rare thing, but happens, occasionally. “I think,” he begins, “that you need to talk to MJ about this and spend more time considering it. It’s a pretty big life change, and a few months isn’t enough consideration. You deserve to think about this more.” 

“That’s fair,” Peter concedes. He grins, suddenly. “Who would have thought Tony Stark to be the one to give me wise old advice on how to move on with life.” 

Tony flips him off. “Stop acting like i’m an idiot, kid.” 

“Oh Master Yoda, please teach me your ways.” 

“Keep it up, and I’ll find a way to turn you  _ into _ Yoda and I won’t tell anyone that the Yoda is you.”

Peter laughs. “You act like that’s not something I’d want.” 

“You’ll be singing a different tune when you barely come up to my knee.” 

“Aww, Tony, you’re not  _ that _ tall. I’d think I’d be hip height, at least.” 

“Oh god,” Tony mutters. “Why did I ever let you into my house?”

“Because you love me.” 

“Correction,” Tony says, pointing a finger at him. “I love the two  _ very _ cute kids you have. You? You just come along with them so I have to put up with you. According to Morgan, at least.” 

As if she was summoned by the mention of her name, Morgan materializes in the living room, followed closely by two kids. 

“Hey, Peter,” she says. 

“Hey Morgs.” Peter goes over to his kids and couches down in front of them. “Are you guys ready to go trick or treating with Aunt Morgan?” 

They nod vigorously, hair flopping adorably into their eyes. Peter presses a kiss on each of their foreheads before rising to meet Morgan. She’s just a few inches shorter than him, and surprisingly doesn’t protest when he draws her in for a quick hug. 

“You know how to stay safe, right?” 

She rolls her eyes, but a smile plays at her lips. “Yes. I won’t let the two of them out of my sight, I promise. Look, I even told them. Guys,” she says, addressing the two kids, “what’s tonight’s number one rule?”

“Don’t go anywhere you can’t see us!” Ben pipes up. 

“And get as much candy as possible,” Ava adds. 

Peter bites back a laugh as Morgan looks back at him, eyes shining with victory. “See?” 

“Ok, ok,” he relents. They’ve always been fine doing this before, plus, in costume, no one was going to recognize them anyways. 

Tony smiles at Morgan, scanning her costume. “You look nice, honey.” 

She’s dressed up in a blouse and skirt with glasses perched on her nose, rather professional.

Peter wrinkles his nose. “Who are you supposed to be?” 

“Rosalind Franklin,” she says. 

“Who?” 

Morgan rolls her eyes. “She was a female scientist in the 1950s whose work with X-ray crystallography was integral to understanding the molecular structure for DNA. Hell, she basically discovered its double helix structure in Photograph 51, though she was never credited for her work. She died and should have received the Nobel Prize for her contributions, but because Watson and Crick were little bitches and didn’t credit her, and the Nobel Prize wasn’t given out posthumously, she wasn’t. I’m wearing this costume because she was a brilliant woman whose contributions to the realm of science deserve to be appreciated.” 

Peter and Tony exchange a look. “Well,” Tony says. “I think that you’re right and I’m incredibly proud of you for doing so. Even if I didn’t know who she was.” 

Morgan rolls her eyes. “Yet another problem with our education system,” she sighs, but smiles anyways. “Thanks, Dad. Now you do.” 

She reaches down and takes Ben in one hand, Ava in the other. “Come on, guys. Let’s go get candy.” 

The two of them disappear down the elevator to go down and scour the streets for candy, something Peter knows is going to give his kids cavities, and makes a quick mental note to limit their sugar intake to a few pieces a day and have them brush their teeth reliably. 

“Can you believe she’s 18?” Tony says, breaking Peter out of his reverie. 

_ “Eighteen?” _ Peter can’t keep his jaw from dropping in shock, staring at Tony, completely blindsided. God, the math all checks out, Ben six years younger than Morgan, having been born well after she turned 12. He’s almost six, now, and Ava’s securely at five, having just turned a few weeks ago, and this knowledge settles in his brain like an anvil. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, running his hand through his hair. “Why do I feel old?” 

Tony barks out a laugh and slaps Peter on the back. “Welcome to the club, kid.” 

“Tony?” Pepper pokes her head from around the corner. “I’m about to head out. Peter, MJ’s in the other room if you want to say bye.” 

“Thanks, Pepper,” he says, walking there. 

The door to the room Pepper told him MJ was in is almost fully shut, barely open, and he raps on the door with his knuckles. “MJ?” he says, pushing it open. 

She’s standing with her back to him, arms crossed, and the tenseness in her shoulders is made even more evident by her silhouette against the skyline of the city. 

She doesn’t turn around at the sound of his voice, simply turning her head. “Hey, Peter,” she says softly.

He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She’s slightly taller, has been so ever since they were teenagers, and damn, he might love it more than he should. Burying his face in her neck, he breathes out, “what’s the problem?” 

She sighs, and as she does so, the tension seems to leach out of her body. “I just feel guilty about leaving you here with the kids for so long.” 

“So long? MJ, it’s a week. You’ll be back soon,” he laughs, but she doesn’t move. 

“I’m their mother, Peter. I’m Ben and Ava’s mother, and I’m leaving them.” 

“Hey, no.” He moves so he’s no longer behind her, turning her face to his, looking her in the eyes. His breath catches in his throat, like it always does when he looks at her, so beautiful. He runs a thumb over her cheek. “You are a great mother.” 

“I’m not exactly the textbook one,” she points out bitterly. “I don’t cook. We split the chores. I’m focused on my job. You’re the greatest dad in the world and it feels like I’m just watching.” 

She pauses, like she wants to say something. “I know people say you have an instant connection with your child and everything, but, when Ben was born, I didn’t even have that for the first few weeks.” 

She’s never told him this. Peter remembers the day of Ben’s birth clearly, every moment seared into his memory, but what he remembers the most, besides holding his son, was the pain MJ was in, pain he couldn’t take away, pain she was in for  _ hours. _

“MJ,” he begins. 

She shakes her head. “I just remember the doctor handing him to me, and I thought he was cute, and I loved him, but I didn’t feel that overwhelming love, you know? I didn’t feel it and I thought I was going to be a horrible mother. And then I handed him to you, and god, Peter, I was so  _ jealous. _ Cause you had that look on your face, of so much love and affection. You knew, you  _ knew _ that you loved this kid more than anything. And it didn’t happen like that for me until Ben was 23 days old. I felt it, eventually, but I didn’t feel it right away. Does that make me a horrible mother?” 

“God, no MJ, god no. You’re the best mother I know.” Peter locks eyes with her, makes her look at him. “You love those kids with everything you have. You read them bedtime stories and talk to them and let them follow their dreams, you answer all their questions with so much patience and brush their hair and you love them. Just because you’re not a traditional mother doesn’t make you a bad one.” 

“I feel like that for leaving them.” 

He furrows his brow. “You don’t leave that often, MJ. What are you saying? Do you want to quit your job? Or, at least, step back a bit? I know Pepper would be more than glad to let you.”

MJ bit her lip. “I thought about it….and I don’t think that’s what I want to do. I love working, Peter. I feel like I’m making a difference beyond me. You know that’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. But maybe I can start asking Pepper to give me assignments here in the country. Closer to New York, so I don’t have to be away for so long.” 

“I love you,” he murmurs, pressing her forehead against his. “I love you, and whatever you want to do, I support. Ben and Ava love you too, MJ. Nothing’s going to change the fact that you’re their mother.” 

The edges of her lips tilt up slightly, and she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Thanks, Peter.” 

He pulls her closer and kisses her, a quick one, but it still makes his head spin, makes his heart thump in his chest. 

She pulls away before he does, tracing her fingers down the side of his cheek before stepping back and wrapping a hand around the handle of her suitcase. “Bye, Peter. I’ll call you tomorrow morning, ok?” 

He nods. “I love you. Be safe.” 

“I love you too. I will.” 

She gives him one more fleeting smile before she disappears out the door, and then he’s left standing there, staring at the beautiful New York skyline that makes his heart ache. 

A noise behind him makes him turn around, and he finds Tony standing at the door. “I just said goodbye to Pepper,” he says. 

Peter nods, his spirits down. “Yeah, I did the same with MJ.” 

“You look like you could use a drink, kid.” 

“I’m driving back to the apartment, Tony.” 

Tony waves his hand. “One beer isn’t going to make you unable to drink. And if you can’t, I’ll have someone take you. Don’t worry about it.”

Normally, Peter would fight him on this, protest and say that he couldn’t drink when he was waiting for two young kids to come home, when he had to tuck them into bed and kiss them goodnight and be somewhat coherent. 

But then he thinks of the empty bed he’s falling into at home and decides against it. One beer wasn’t going to hurt him. And damn, it’s only been three seconds, but he really misses MJ. 

He follows Tony out to the living room and Tony hands him a beer before they both sit on the couch, drinking in quiet for a bit. 

“So,” Tony eventually says, breaking the silence, “why aren’t you in costume?” 

It’s a fair question. Halloween has, and always will be, Peter’s favorite holiday. There’s something so beautiful childlike about it, something about the way the crisp fall air bites at his cheeks, something about putting on costumes and going out that he loves. He would have worn a costume, truly, he would have, but wrangling two small kids into their costumes was a task all on its own.

He points his beer at Tony. “You raised Morgan, and he was an easy child. I have two very small, very energetic kids to try and control.” 

Tony bursts out laughing. “You’ve gotten knocked on the head too many times if you think Morgan was ever easy to raise, Parker.” 

Peter smirks. “Ok, fair enough. But she was still just one kid. I have two.” 

“Ok, that’s true.” Tony rubs at his eyes. “Ben’s birthday is in a few months, isn’t it?” 

“I mean, it’s in February. If you want to count 4 months as a few, then yeah, it is.” 

Tony nods seriously. “Six is a very important age for him.” 

Peter laughs. “Tony, what?” 

“I told you, Peter, when MJ was first pregnant with him. I’m going to go all out for his birthday.” 

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t these past few years.” 

If Peter had thought Tony went all out for  _ his _ birthday, it was another thing entirely when it came to Ben’s. Last year, Ben had been obsessed with dragons, so Tony had coded F.R.I.D.A.Y. into a holographic dragon that would follow him around at his birthday party. He had even paid for everything on top of it. At this point, both Peter and MJ were too exhausted to fight him on it anymore. Plus, Tony had more money than he knew what to do with, and Peter figured at least some of that could be used to make his kid happy. 

“I can’t speak for my son,” Peter says, even as a smirk crosses his lips, “but I do know that he’s been obsessed with the first  _ Star Wars _ movie. We watched it the other day, in fact.” 

Tony’s eyes widen. “Of course you did,” he breathes, setting down his drink. “And do you have plans to show him the rest of the series?” 

“Who do you take me for?”

“That’s true. So, who’s his favorite?” 

“Chewbacca.” 

“Chewbacca?” Tony says incredulously. 

“Hey,” Peter says. “In my house, we love and respect Chewie. Even if you’re so boring as to love Han Solo.” 

“First of all,” Tony rebuts, “everyone loves Han, no matter what, so your argument is literally invalid. Secondly, my favorite character is Leia.” 

“Damn straight.” 

Peter leans back on the couch, the beer starting to take effect on him. “Did you know MJ said she was worried she wasn’t a good mother?” he mumbles. 

“What?” 

“She said that she was worried she wasn’t a good mother because she kept leaving all the time to work. She felt like she wasn’t giving Ben and Ava all the attention they deserved.” 

Tony nods in understanding. “Yeah, Pepper said the same thing to me when Morgan was a kid.” 

“Is there anything I can do about it?” 

Tony pauses, and looks at Peter. “You’re a great guy, Peter. I swear, I’ve learned a lot from you. You’ve helped me raise Morgan, showed me how to be a better man, a better husband, a better father. You don’t need to do anything besides support MJ. I’ll never really get it, and neither will you, but maybe you should have MJ talk to Pepper. It might help her to hear it from another woman. Another mother.” 

Peter nods. “I just worry about her, you know? I worry about all of them all the time.” 

“That’s because you’re a good man who loves his family,” Tony says. 

Peter presses his thumb into his wrist, where he feels his pulse jump. “How can she think like that? Doesn’t she know that I love her?” 

“It’s not that, Peter. She doesn’t doubt your love. She doubts hers. You know, people aren’t very nice to mothers. They like to pretend they know better than everyone else about other people’s kids, and i’m sure MJ gets more than her fair share for daring to have a busy job and two young kids.” 

“I wish there was something I could do to help her.” 

“There is. You just support her and be by her side. Remind Ben and Ava of who their mother is. You and MJ are partners in this, a team.” 

Peter laughs bitterly, shaking his head. “How do you know all this stuff?” 

“I may not like to admit it, kid, but I do have a few years on you. Plus, I’ve been parents to you and Morgan for like, twenty years. And you both turned out fantastic. I’m not sure how much of that was my doing, but I like to think that I had some part in it.” 

He slaps him on the back. “Now. Don’t be so sad. Come on, what’s your favorite Halloween movie?” 

_ “Hocus Pocus.” _

“You’re not even going to go for a classic slasher movie?” 

Peter laughs. “Fine. Then it’s  _ Scream. _ But I don’t really like many horror movies.”

“That’s acceptable, at least. Mine is  _ Friday the 13th.” _

“Should we watch it?” 

“No. Not unless you don’t want to sleep tonight. And, you’re not 20 anymore. You’ve got two little kids who don’t need a dad jumping at every dark thing when he goes to put them to bed.” 

“Ugh,” Peter groans. “When did you get logical?” 

“Since I got you two and suddenly I had to be the actual  _ adult.” _

“That sucks.” 

“Tell me about it, kid,” Tony snorts. “Come on. Let’s put  _ Charlie Brown _ on.” 

“Ok, now  _ that’s _ a good Halloween movie.” 

“You know it.” 

  
  
  


They finish  _ Charlie Brown _ before they get hungry, and Tony calls Rhodey and asks him to pick up a few pizzas from their favorite pizza place, inviting him to come eat with them.

While they wait, Tony calls Morgan to check in, handing the phone to Peter when he claims she wants to speak with him. 

“Hey, Morgs.” 

“Peter,” Morgan says, her voice coming in crackled through the phone line. “Both Ben and Ava want me to take them out for ice cream tonight. Is that ok with you? I wasn't sure if they had dinner or not.” 

He glances at his watch. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just make sure to tell them they don’t get any candy today if they want ice cream.” 

“Guys, your dad said no more candy today because of the ice cream,” he hears her say. 

“Why!” Ben says, faintly. 

“Cause he makes the rules when it comes to you two and I don’t want to get into trouble.” 

“Thanks, Peter.” 

He frowns, an idea coming to his mind. “When have you ever called me to ask permission on spoiling my kids?” 

“Uh,” she stammers. 

He sighs. “They’re already eating ice cream, aren’t they?” 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m blaming you and MJ for having such cute little kids. It’s not my fault they’ve got adorable eyes you can’t say no to. Don’t even try, Peter. You’re as bad as I am.” 

He wants to protest, but he can’t when Morgan’s right, frankly. He’s a sucker for his kids, and everyone knows it. 

“Just please don’t give them too much.” 

She snorts. “Trust me, Peter. It’s not like I want to be running around after a bunch of kids hopped up on sugar all night either.” 

“What time will you guys be back?” 

“I’m thinking in another hour and half, maybe two hours.”

“Alright. Tomorrow’s a school night, so I want them home as soon as possible,” he says. It’s 6, and his kids were pretty heavy sleepers. He was planning on taking them home right away and immediately putting them to bed. 

“Got it. Bye.” She hangs up and he tosses the phone back to Tony, who catches it effortlessly. 

“So, Morgan spoiling them already?” 

He groans. “Between you, her, and May, these kids are going to grow up to be so spoiled.” 

“With MJ as a mother? I don’t think that’s physically possible.” 

“You’ve worn her down a bit, Tony. You know you don’t need to spoil them.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Please, Parker. When have I ever done something I didn’t want to?” 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Peter,” Tony says, in a way that makes Peter look up at him from where he’s sitting on the couch. “I know I don’t have to. When are you going to get it into your head that I spoil your kids because I  _ want _ to.” 

“Oh.” He grasps from some witty quip, something to say back, but comes up with nothing. Instead, he’s left with the lingering question he’s had ever since Ben was born and Tony showed up to the hospital with no less than three gigantic teddy bears (two in the car). Tony’s always been there, for Ava, for Ben, and Peter wants an answer for that. “Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why do you spoil the kids? I mean, I know you call me your kid all the time but, but I’m not your flesh and blood.” 

Tony holds up a hand. “Stop. Stop that right now.” 

He closes his mouth audibly, swallowing at the look Tony is giving him. “Do you think Rhodey’s anything less than my family, Peter?” Tony says, tilting his head. 

“No, of course not.”

“He better be,” Tony mutters. “After I tried to buy Rhode Island to name it after him.” 

“W—what?” 

Tony waves his hand. “That’s a story for another time. But, Peter, you consider Pepper my family, right?” 

He nods. “Yes, of course.” 

“We’re not flesh and blood. Rhodey’s not my flesh and blood. And yet, we’re family.” 

He sits on the ottoman opposite Peter. “May is not your blood, right? She’s a Parker by marriage, related to you through your uncle. And yet, she is the family that has always been there. She’s  _ Aunt May. _ Are you going to tell me because you don’t share any blood with her, some gene code, she’s not your family? You are my family, Peter. You are Morgan’s brother, my son. You are a part of this family. And that makes your kids a part of this family.” 

Tony grabs Peter’s hand. “I don’t want you to doubt your role in this family, Peter. Because you are a part of it. I never thought I wanted kids. It wasn’t even something that I spent time considering, until you came into my life. You made me into a father, you and Morgan.” 

Tony stops, and when he starts again, his voice is choked, as though there is a lump in his throat he is trying to speak around. “I met you when you were fifteen. Still really young, but you weren’t a baby. I didn’t get to be there for all the big moments of your life. Ben and Ava, they’re my second chance with you, Peter.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“Peter, you and Morgan are the most important things, the  _ only _ important things that I will leave behind when I’m gone. Being Iron Man, that was important, but it’s nothing compared to you guys.” 

“Really?” 

“You guys have the chance to make the world a better place. Peter, you’re no less my son because we don’t share some DNA. I don’t care about that. I care about  _ you. _ I care about your kids and your family, because I consider them my own.” 

“You saved me, after Ben, Tony. You gave me purpose.”

“No, kid. You had purpose already. All you needed was a little help.” 

Peter breathes heavily, sure he’s crying. 

Tony slaps him on the shoulder. “I love you, kid, you know that?” 

Peter feels tears prick at his eyes, because it’s been so long since he’s had anyone like Tony say that to him, and it soothes an ache he hadn’t even known had been hurting.

“I love you too, Tony.” 

Tony smiles at him, leans back. “You just got to come to terms with the fact that I’m going to spoil your kids for as long as humanly possible.” 

“You’re already their favorite. Don’t tell May.” 

Tony smirks. “Of course I am.” 

The elevator dings open just then, and Rhodey steps into the apartment, holding two pizzas. “You better pay me back for this, Stark,” he says, setting the pizzas down on the counter. 

Tony waves his hand. “You know I’m good for it.” 

“You still owe me 40 bucks from the time we got so drunk at the bar you tried to convince the bartender you were Elvis Presley and I ended up having to pick up your tab.” 

“Really?” Peter snickers. 

“Oh, yeah,” Rhodey says. “It was the 90’s, kid. People were a lot weirder back then and nobody believed the twenty year old rat tail muchstached kid was the actual Tony Stark. A riot, though. I have some pictures if you ever want to see them.” 

“Please,” he grins.

“Never,” Tony says, pulling a piece of pizza from the box. “That stays between you, and me, Rhodey. The kid doesn’t need to see that.” 

“Oh no, I think he does.” Rhodey raises an eyebrow at Tony. “You wouldn’t want to control what he can and can’t see, would you?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Rhodey,” Peter says, snagging a slice for himself. “You wouldn’t  _ believe _ the Youtube compilations out there for all the stupid things Tony’s done.” 

Tony narrows his eyes at him. “And why did you watch those?” 

He shrugs, taking a bite of his pizza. “They made chemistry class in high school a lot more interesting. Of course,  _ now, _ there’s about a million more videos of you doing heroic things like saving people.” 

Tony smiles, smug. “Well, that’s good.” 

“They’re not as popular as the dumbass ones though.” 

Rhodey bursts out laughing. 

Tony scowls. “Fine. Now, what is this? We’re sitting up here, none of us in costume. We can at least get into the Halloween spirit.” 

“And how do you propose we do that, Tones?” 

Tony grins evilly, sending an ominous shiver down Peter’s back. “Scary movies.” 

“No,” he protests instantly. “I thought you said no more scary movies?” 

“I changed my mind. It’s not spooky enough here.” 

“So what? We turn off all the lights and huddle under the blankets?” 

Tony gives him a withering look. “We don’t need to huddle under any blankets or anything, but we definitely need a more spooky atmosphere. Friday, kill the lights, please.” 

Immediately, the lights dimmed in the living room, and Tony picked up the remote to turn the TV on. “Ok, so I have, like, all the movies. What should we watch?”

“Nothing top scary,” Peter says. 

“Something absolutely blood curdling,” Rhodey says at the same time. 

“Are you kidding me?” he groans, his head thumping back on the couch cushions. “I have two little kids, man.” 

“Come on, Peter,” Tony wheedles. “It’s Halloween. Embrace the spirit of the season a little. Please?” 

Peter rubs a hand over his face, exhausted. He might as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he had watched a scary movie, to be honest. He might as well. He didn’t frequently watch a movie that didn’t have animated animals flying around. Before  _ A New Hope, _ he couldn’t even remember the last movie that didn’t have singing in it. 

“Fine,” he groans. “Just make sure it isn’t too long. Morgan and the kids will be back soon.” 

“What should we watch?” Tony says, flipping through the channels.

“Something that’s actually good and not to gory.” 

“How about  _ Get Out?” _ Rhodey suggests, twisting the top off a beer. 

Tony and Peter exchange a look. “I’ve never seen it,” Peter admits. 

“Oh, then we have to watch it. You’ll freak.” 

Peter nods, dread bubbling up in his stomach. “Great.” 

  
  
  


“I’m never watching that movie ever again,” he swears, as the ending credits roll. He’s buried in blankets, shaking. 

“It’s not even that scary, Parker,” Tony says, switching off the TV. 

“It was  _ terrifying.” _

Rhodey gives him an incredulous look. “You’ve literally fought aliens, and you’re telling me this movie is scary?” 

Peter brings the blankets up closer to his face. “Yeah, but the aliens were dumb. These are like, real people you see all the time. That’s way fucking scarier.” 

Tony tilts his head. “That’s a valid point.” 

“Alright. Well, I’m going to head out,” Rhodey says, getting up from the couch. “Call me when he starts crying and then we can show him  _ Us.” _ He grins at Peter, so much like Tony in that moment he nearly cries, and steps into the elevator. 

Peter’s frozen on the couch while Tony clicks off the TV and begins folding up the blankets. “Come on, Pete,” he says, patting his thigh. “Let’s go.” 

“I don’t want to move.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Nothing’s going to happen, Pete. For god’s sakes, that wasn’t even a horror movie. It was a thriller.” 

“I think it was more horrifying than any gory movie I’ve ever seen” he protests, but gets up and helps Tony clean up the couch all the same.

As he folds the last blanket and sets it neatly on the couch, the elevator doors ding, opening, and Morgan, Ben, and Ava step out of it. 

“Hey guys!” Peter greets. He shoots Morgan a smile. “Did you have fun with Aunt Morgan!” 

Ben and Ava both jump up and down, Ben’s glasses askew and his lab coat rumpled, one of Ava’s fingerless gloves missing. “Yes, so much fun!” Ben yells. 

Peter winces and tries not to cover his ears. Great. Two hyperactive kids hopped up on sugar. That was exactly what he needed. “Well, I’m glad, kids. Go say goodnight to Aunt Morgan and Grandpa Tony, and we can leave, ok?” 

“Are you insane, Peter?” Tony says, stepping forward. “You’re not taking them anywhere tonight. Look at them, they’re bouncing off the walls. There’s no way you can take them home.” 

“Tony—” 

“You live in Queens, and we live in Manhattan. You can stay over tonight. The kids have their rooms anyways. It’s not a problem.” 

“They have school tomorrow, Tony.” 

“I’ll take them myself. Peter, you literally work for SI, ok? Don’t worry. Please. You can stay here tonight as well.” 

Peter rubs his eyes. He’s too exhausted to argue with Tony, and so, he gives in. “Fine. I guess we can stay here tonight.” 

“Good man. Morgan, you want to help Ben and Ava get ready for bed?” 

She nods. “No problem. I think I’ll sleep myself. I’ve got school in the morning.” 

Peter runs a hand over his face as Morgan leads Ben and Ava down the hall. He can hear them chatting loudly to her, and his head throbs at the thought of it. God, he’s tired. 

“Here,” Tony says, dropping an aspirin in his palm. 

“Oh, thank god.” 

Peter swallows the pill and then goes into his own room to change into his sleep clothes before heading back out to tuck his kids into bed. He goes into Ben’s room first, and is surprised to find Ava curled up into his side, both kids in their pajamas.

He can’t help but smile. The biggest thing they had been worried about, besides Ava adjusting after finding out she was adopted, was the relationship between her and Ben. He hadn’t understood what adoption meant for a bit, and it was heartbreaking to see him cry when he asked if Ava wasn’t going to be his sister any longer. He was protective of her, and she was protective of him. With the two of them so close in age, they were also surprisingly close, and it was something both Peter and MJ hoped would never change. 

But, Peter also finds Tony there, running a hand down Ava’s hair. “Hey guys.” 

“Hi Dad,” they chorus.

Peter perches on the edge of Ben’s bed. “What’s going on?” 

“We asked Grandpa Tony to tell us a story tonight.” 

“I thought they needed a little bit of a scary story,” Tony says, his eyes twinkling.” 

“Tell us the story of Perseus!” Ben demands. 

“Yeah!” Ava agrees. “I want to hear it now!” 

Peter glances at Tony nervously. “I don’t know, guys. I thought your mom and I would tell you that together!” 

Ben and Ava fall silent then, looking rather guilty. Peter’s heart aches, and within ten seconds, he knows he’s going to cave. “But if you don’t mind hearing it twice, I guess I can tell you it tonight. And, it’s acceptably scary for Halloween.” 

Tony winks. “And I know it too, if you don’t mind hearing it from an old man.” 

“Yes, Grandpa Tony.” 

_ “Please,” _ Ava begs. “You’re an even better story-teller than Daddy!” 

“Hey!” Peter protests, as his two kids giggle. He rolls his eyes. “You two squirts better be quiet, or I’m not going to tell the myth of Perseus.” 

They fall silent immediately, then, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Ok, so our story begins in the Greek city-state of Argos.” 

“What’s a city state?” Ava asks instantly. 

“A city-state is just a fancy way to say, this is the main city and the surrounding area,” Tony answers. “It’s not really that big of a deal. Think of it as a really, really small regular state.” 

“Now, the king of this city-state, Acrisius, had a beautiful daughter, named Danaë. Of course, since this was in ancient times, the king was worried that he didn’t have sons, which meant there would be no one to inherit the kingdom. After his wife died, he became even more worried, and decided to visit the Oracle. You remember who the Oracle is, right guys?” 

They nod. “Yeah. The prophecy lady!” 

“Yes,” Tony says. “The thing was, you can never escape your prophecy. The more you try to, the more you run into it.” 

“So? What happened when the king went to the Oracle?” 

“The Oracle told him that  _ he _ would never have sons, but that one day, his daughter Danaë would have a son, and that that son would end up killing him!” 

Peter lunges forward for a bit of dramatic effect, and Ben and Ava lurch back. “Whoa.” 

“Yeah, I know. Pretty heavy stuff. So, as you can imagine, Acrisius was like, no thank you. So he decided to lock Danaë up so that she could never have children, and kept the only key. There was nothing but a tiny, tiny window for her to breathe.” 

“That’s awful!” Ava exclaims. 

“I know,” Tony says. “He’s pretty much one of the worst human dads in Greek mythology.” 

“Anyways, Danaë languished in her cell for months—” 

“What does languished mean?” 

“She was like, super bored, and she tried not to cry. She was super miserable.” 

“Ohhhhh,” Ben says slowly. 

“So, she languished in that cell for months, horribly bored, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. She was so sad, but no matter what, her dad wouldn't let her out.” 

Ben crosses his arms grumpily. “I don’t like him.” 

“Me neither, squirt,” Tony laughs. “But, then one day, the god Zeus was looking down on mortal earth when he heard Danaë talking to herself. You guys know Zeus, right?” 

“Yeah! He’s got the big lightning bolt and the bedsheets, and the beard.” 

“Plus, he’s the king!” 

“That’s right! So, Zeus heard Danaë talking to herself, and because he was a god, he could see what she looked like. Of course, she was supposed to be legendarily beautiful, so when he saw her, he fell in love right away, and he wanted to visit her badly,” Tony continues.

“So, he turned himself into a shower of glitter so that he could go through the window, and then appeared in front of Danaë. They fell in love instantly, and um, had a child together. A son.” 

Ava’s eyes widen. “Her dad’s gonna be so mad,” she breathes. 

Peter nodded. “Yup. When he heard that Danaë had given birth to a son, he had them both locked in a wooden trunk and thrown out to sea, hoping that maybe, they would die.” 

“Thanks to Zeus, though, and with a little help from Poseidon,” Tony adds, “Danaë and the baby, who she named Perseus, survived just fine. Fun fact: Did you kids know that Perseus, depending on your interpretation of it, can mean avenger?” 

“Whoa. Like you, Grandpa Tony” 

He winks at them. That’s exactly right, kids.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter grumbles, smiling all the same. “Your Grandpa was in the Greek myths. Anyways, after a few days, Danaë and Perseus ended up on the island of Seriphos, a hundred miles east of Argos. Lucky for them, a fisherman was pulling in his catch and saw the huge box, and when Danaë’s voice called out, “Help!”, he instantly opened it to find the soaking wet princess, clutching a bundle to her chest. The fisherman helped Danaë out of her chest and gave her something to eat, so that she would feel a little better.” 

“I like the fisherman,” Ben decides, crossing his arms. “He seems like a nice guy.” 

“Agreed,” Peter says. “So, then, the fisherman decides to take Danaë to the king of the island, Polydectes, after she says she has nowhere to go. But here’s the thing: Polydectes was a horrible guy, who had a thing for beautiful women.” 

“That’s not good,” Ava says seriously. “Why can’t the princess get a break and live in a nice palace and not have to deal with annoying guys?” 

Tony shakes his head. “I know. But, don’t worry. We still have a lot of the story to go through. So, the fisherman took Danaë to the king, who was instantly into her, because she was so beautiful. She begged him for protection, and he granted it, but the second he tried to approach her to ask her to marry him, the bundle in her arms started screaming.” 

Ben’s mouth drops open. “He didn’t know the baby was there?” 

Peter smiles. “No, he didn’t. So, the king was sad because he had promised protection to Danaë  _ and _ her son, and he couldn’t take it back.” 

“For the next seventeen years, Polydectes tried to get Danaë to marry him, but Perseus thwarted him at every turn. And, because he was a demigod, he was stronger than normal, a better fighter, and by the time he was seventeen, he was the best warrior on the whole island!” 

“Whoa,” they say, their eyes as wide as saucers. 

Peter nods. “Yeah! But Polydectes was getting frustrated. He wanted to marry Danaë. So, he started coming up with ideas to get rid of Perseus. But how to get rid of a demigod? Polydectes thought about it, and soon, he had an idea.” 

“A few days later, at a wedding, Polydectes was showing off all the fabulous gifts his guests had brought for him, when he turned to Perseus and asked, “Perseus, what have you brought for me?” Everyone knew that Perseus was poor, dirt poor, of course, so this was really  _ really _ rude of polydectes to say.” 

“Maybe Mommy should teach him some manners!” Ava says. 

Peter snickers at the mental image. “For sure, honey. Anyways, Polydectes kept taunting Perseus, asking him why he hadn’t brought anything, until Perseus couldn’t take it anymore. He had a little bit of a pride issue. He said, “King Polydectes, I swear on the River Styx that I will bring you anything you desire.” Now, this was very bad, because if you broke an oath made on the River Styx, then there were serious consequences. Polydectes just smiled, though.” 

“Oh no,” Ava says mournfully, shaking her head. “This is gonna end badly for Perseus, isn’t it?” 

“Just wait, honey. So,” Tony picks up, “Polydectes said, “I would like you to bring me the head of Medusa!” And everyone gasped. You see, Medusa was a woman, but not just any woman. She had been cursed eons before to have a head full of SNAKES!” he shouts, causing Ben and Ava to jump. “And, anyone who looked at her face was turned into stone. Forever.” 

Ben and Ava shake, then, and look at each other before looking back at Tony and Peter. “Did—did Perseus accept the question?” Ben asks, his voice wobbling. 

“Sadly, he had to, because he had sworn on the River Styx. His mother cried and cried, scared she was losing her only son, but she had to let him go. But Perseus had no idea where to start. He just walked outside and looked up at the sky, asking for help from the one person he’d never known: his dad. Thankfully, Zeus was listening, and he sent Hermes, the messenger god, to help Perseus. Hermes gave Perseus a sack to keep Medusa’s head in, a hat that would turn him invisible, and a pair of winged sandals so he could fly.” 

“Can you make those, Grandpa Tony?” 

Tony roars with laughter. “I can certainly try, kids. Anyways, Perseus left with the gifts from his father, and a message from him as well: to find the Grey Sisters, who had the location of Medusa’s lair.” 

“Who are the Grey Sisters?” 

“They’re three sisters very, very old, who share one eye and see absolutely everything. So, Perseus flew to the lair of the Grey Sisters, and by cleverly stealing their eyeball, managed to get them to tell him the location of Medusa’s lair, and two weapons he would need: a very sharp sword, and a shield,” Peter finishes. 

“Perseus took off instantly, and found the weapons and the lair with no problem. With a blessing from the goddess Athena as well, he found himself coming up on the lair of Medusa, who was sleeping with her other two sisters. But he had only come for Medusa, so he knew he had to be extremely quiet.” 

Ben and Ava hold their breath, staring at him, clutching the blanket in their fists. “Perseus crept into the cave quietly, running into thousands of marble statues as he went further, and further into the deep, dark cavern. He raised his shield, because he couldn’t look Medusa in the eyes, and tried to see if he could spot her somewhere. He walked further, and further, and further, and the sound of hissing snakes slowly became louder, and louder, and louder. Finally, he raised his shield and saw the body of a woman, sleeping, her hair a tangled mess.” 

“Oh no,” Ben whimpers. 

“Perseus was so scared, he could barely hold his sword. He wanted to run out of the cave screaming, run all the way back to his mother and tell her how sorry he was, but he couldn’t. He had made a promise, and he had to stick with it. He crept closer, and the snakes in her hair turned to him, hissing louder. He got a little closer, and then…” 

“MEDUSA’S EYES SHOT OPEN!” Tony says, lunging forward. 

Ben and Ava scream, clutching each other in bed. “She ran towards Perseus, and he was so scared he couldn’t do anything but watch her reflection as she barreled towards him. Blindly, he swung up.” 

“He felt his sword go through something, and then, the reflection of Medusa’s body fell back. He felt something roll along the floor until it stopped against his leg.” 

“Ewwww.” 

“Right?” Tony grimaces. “Anyways, Perseus placed Medusa’s head in the bag, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on the ceiling until the drawstring was tight. But then, something weird happened. The blood that was from Medusa’s body started to pool, swirl, and all of a sudden, a warrior and a winged horse lept out.” 

Ava wrinkles her nose. “How did Medusa have two kids that were a horse and a full warrior? And how did they come from blood?” 

“Definitely never explained,” Peter laughs, shaking his head. “You just have to go with it. However, before anyone could do anything, Perseus backed up, and sent one of the stone statues shattering to the floor.” 

“He’s got really bad luck, Dad. Are you sure he’s the son of Zeus?” Ben props his chin up on his hand and frowns, looking so much like him Peter wants to laugh.

“I’m sure, Ben. Then, dominoes happened. Stone statues began to shatter, and Medusa’s two sisters woke up. They screamed and hissed, and Perseus decided it was well past time for him to get out of the cave. He flew, and flew, and flew, until he decided it was time for him to head back home.” 

“The bad thing, though, Ben, was that Perseus wasn’t as smart as you. He was more like your dad here, getting lost all the time, and it wasn’t long before he realized he had no idea where to go.” 

“Hey! I take offense to that.” 

“Be quiet, Peter, you’re ruining the story. Anyways, Perseus flew for a little bit, when he came upon the strangest sight: a girl, chained to a rock.” 

“What was she doing all the way out there?” 

“Patience, Ben. I’ll explain,” Tony says, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Perseus flew closer to see what she was doing, and he saw that the girl was beautiful. He fell for her instantly.” 

“Ugh!”

Peter laughs. “Anyways, he flew closer, and he asked the girl what was going on. After all, there has to be a reason she was chained to the rock. She said, “My name is Andromeda. I’m the princess of that kingdom over there, Aethiopia. I’m chained to the rock because my mother—Queen Cassiopeia—claimed that she was more beautiful than the Nereids—immortal nymphs. That made Poseidon angry, and he sent a sea monster to terrorize our people. In an attempt to stop it, my parents sent me as a sacrifice,” Andromeda explained.” 

“That’s so messed up.” 

“Perseus thought so as well, Ben, and so he decided he would help Andromeda. Remember how he still had the head of Medusa? Well, he waited for the sea monster to arrive, and when it did, he pulled the head out of the sack and turned the monster to stone. He then cut Andromeda free from her bonds, and asked her if she wanted to marry him. Since she really didn’t want to go back home to her parents who had just tried to kill her, she agreed. They went back for a bit to inform her parents of her marriage, and then left, going back home.” 

“That was fast,” Ava says, looking at Peter. “Daddy, did you and Mommy get married that fast?” 

Tony bursts out laughing. “Oh, no, honey. Your dad was the exact opposite of smooth. It took him  _ forever _ to work up the courage to ask your mother out. It was pretty funny to watch, actually.” 

“Tony!” Peter complains, as his two kids start giggling. “They didn’t need to know that!” 

“I beg to differ, Parker. It’s my duty to embarrass you as much as possible in front of your incredibly cute kids.” 

“Will you tell us more stories about Daddy, Grandpa Tony?” 

“Another time, Ava,” Tony winks at her, “right now, let’s finish the story and send you little squirts off to bed.” 

“So,” Peter says, his face burning red, “Perseus flew home with his new bride and claimed that he had the head of Medusa. Of course, Polydectes had taken advantage of the fact that he wasn’t there, and when he arrived, a wedding was being held.” 

“Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh indeed. Perseus flew into the middle of the throne room and found that his mother was being forced to marry Polydectes, so he told her and Andromeda to close their eyes, and then pulled out the head of Medusa, turning everyone in the room to stone. He then appointed a new king, and, promising to visit his mother soon, went back with Andromeda to claim his birthright as the King of Argos.” 

“So, Perseus is smart and strong,” Ava says, bouncing up and down in bed. “He didn’t fight anyone, but he used the tools he had!” 

“Yes! Exactly,” Tony says, giving her a high five. “He’s as smart as he is strong, which makes him an even better hero. Anyways, when he arrived, he and Andromeda learned that the old king, his grandfather, Acrisius, had fled the city when he received news of Perseus’s impending arrival. Because there was no king in the city, and, technically, it was his birthright. He gave the gifts from Zeus back to the gods, and gifted the head of Medusa to Athena, for helping him. Perseus took the throne with Andromeda as his queen, and they lived happily ever after—a rarity, in Greek myths—and had plenty of children.” 

“But—but what about the prophecy?” Ava asks, furrows her brows. 

“Yeah!” Ben pipes up. “The one that says that Perseus would kill his grandfather.” 

“Ah,” Peter says. “Well, that actually happened totally by accident. Perseus was competing in a tournament, and he threw a discus—which is kind of like a giant frisbee—into the crowd, accidentally striking and killing an old man. That old man happened to be Acrisius, and when everyone found out who he was, it was deemed that the prophecy had been fulfilled, and there was nothing left to be done. Perseus went back, and ruled with Andromeda as a just a noble king for years.” 

Ben and Ava are stunned into silence, staring at the both of them. Peter chews his lip nervously. “Did you guys like the story?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Ben nods. “I think it was super interesting! Like, there’s so much to talk about. I don’t get why all these guys wanted to get with Danaë. Leave her alone, god.” 

“So, was this one a cautionary tale too, Daddy?” Ava asks. 

He tilts his head. “You know, I guess it could be taken to tell people not to accept things impulsively. But it was more to show that bravery and intelligence can get you out of any pickle you’re in. now,” he says, tweaking her nose, “it’s already very late. Off to bed with you!” 

“I’ll take her, Pete,” Tony offers. He shoots him a grateful smile as Ava crawls into Tony’s arms. 

“I’m glad you liked the story, Ben,” Peter says, running his hand through his son’s hair. Ben’s eyes are already drooping closed, switching from energetic to exhausted in the way only children can. 

“Thanks, Dad,” he mumbles. 

“I love you,” Peter whispers, but his son is already fast asleep. 

He sits there for a bit longer, stroking Ben’s back and watching his son sleep. When Ben was first born, he wouldn’t leave his beside, would sit there for hours and hours and hours and watching him breathe, watching him sleep. 

Even now, there are times when he cannot break that habit. 

Finally, though, he presses a kiss to Ben’s forehead and steps out of his room, rubbing at his eyes and finding Tony leaving Ava’s room at the same time. 

“I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight,” he mumbles. “Not after that movie.” 

Tony laughs softly. “Yes, you will. Come on. We can crash on the couch together.” 

“I’m not a little kid, Tony.” 

Tony’s face softens. “You’ll always be my kid, Peter.” 

Despite his exhaustion, Peter’s throat closes up, overcome with emotion. “Thanks, Tony.” 

Tony lays a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re exhausted, Pete. Come on. Get some rest. I’ll be right there.” 

He’s far too exhausted to argue with Tony, so he simply follows him to the living room, where he falls face first onto the couch. He sleepily reaches out for a blanket, but before he can even do anything, he feels it drape over him. He smiles into the couch cushion. Even when he had a kid of his own, Tony’s still taking care of him. 

“You have to sleep too, Tony.” 

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll get some rest when you fall asleep.” 

“You can’t not sleep because of me.” 

Tony laughs, leaning back against the couch. “I’ll get my rest when you sleep. I know how tired you are.” 

“Of course I’m tired. I’m taking care of New York.” 

“Good for you, Spidey. Let me take care of  _ you _ for a little bit now.” 

He doesn’t want to, wants to stay awake and give Tony a little break, because Tony always takes care of him, but he can’t resist. 

“Only for tonight,” he mumbles. 

“If you ever think I’m going to stop taking care of you, you’ve got another thing coming, kid.” 

“Aren’t you old?” Peter mutters, smiling into his pillow. 

Tony doesn’t dignify that with a response, simply snorts and runs this hand through Peter’s hair. “Get some rest, Pete.” 

Peter buries himself further into his pillow and the couch cushions, yawning as his eyes shut. Even before he falls asleep, he can feel the tension leaching out of his body, like a physical thing, his muscles settling into the couch with a feeling of contentment. 

He’s always been safe, here, with Tony. He’s got nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr: @[parkersedith](https://parkersedith.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> is die hard a christmas movie? leave your thoughts in the comments! i'd like to know!!!!
> 
> artists: @[thefandomsareattacking](https://thefandomsareattacking.tumblr.com), @[introverted-owl](https://introverted-owl.tumblr.com)
> 
> your comments and kudos make me happier than tony eating donuts! come talk to me about marvel! you can find me on tumblr: @[parkersedith](https://parkersedith.tumblr.com)


End file.
